Naruto Namikaze: The Prophecies Sacrifice
by MattyNoNecro
Summary: When Madara attacks with the Kyuubi things get bad. Really bad. Having no choice, Minato seals both Kyuubi and a dying Madara into Naruto. The results... Let's just say it was unexpected. Eventual Godlike/Strong Naruto, Sharingan Naruto, Alive Minato/Kushina, Neglected Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of Great Things

**Before you start reading I just want to say that this story will be quite long and the first arc will be fast paced as I want to get onto the better stuff without boring you, that being said there's alotta stuff I want to cover so if you persevere through the first 3 chapters or so I promise that it will get better and more interesting to read.**

**This is the first story I've ever wrote so help me out as much as you can through reviews favourites and follows, also if you have any questions or advice feel free to PM me. All help appreciated and give me things you might want to see happen in the story. Thanks- Necro**

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

><p>Madara Uchiha was a man of many things, but at this moment in time one word to sum him up would be powerless. His withered, frail body was slowly giving up and his time had finally come...however he had a parting gift for the people of Konoha.<p>

Obito, his loyal "apprentice" so to speak had been given his goal. Take the name Madara Uchiha and collect the Bijuu. Once the Ten Tails had been revived Project eye of the moon could commence and this world would know true peace, and he would be the catalyst, the saviour, he would be a God. Nothing less would do.

However even though his body was beyond repair at this time, it would be fixed with the use of the Rinnegan, and then he could show the world what a true God was. He would show them HELL before he finally activated the eye of the moon. He was excited to say the least.

However that had to wait... first he had to die. But as he always did, he had a plan for that too, and a brilliant one at that.

Minato Namikaze, fourth Hokage of Konohan was definitely the strongest man that had lived since he and Hashirama were in their prime, but even then he was only a mere annoyance compared to their strength. At most he was half as strong...If even. And that's were Madara's plan would come in. After intensive research through the use of his "creation" Zetsu, he was able to make a powerful potion that would return him to about 50% of his strength. This was all well and good but it had a major downside. It would kill him 48 hours after use. So what would be the reason to use this regeneration potion if the consequences were so dire? He was about to die anyway, his body was basically collapsing in on itself, crumbling away through overuse and over-exhaustion in his younger days.

It showed Madara a valuable lesson. Even he had limits. At the moment.

Plan KTH (Kill the Hokage) was set to take place tonight. And in one swift motion Madara drunk the small green elixir that seemed to exude evil. After all it was made from some of the vilest ingredients known to man, only Zetsu could come up with something like that. As the elixir dripped down his throat he could feel his power returning. With a grin that would make the Devil shiver in fear, Madara left his hideout for the first time in over 40 years. Destination = Konoha. Goal = Kill the fourth Hokage before he succumbs to the effects of his potion. This was truly a great plan, he would get rid of a future annoyance and weaken Konoha beyond repair.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Minato 3 hours later<strong>

"Ahhhhh! How damn long is this baby gonah take? You better hurry up Narutaaahhhhhhh!" Screamed a long red haired woman. You could tell by the look of her she was a loving, warm and not to forget, beautiful woman.

"Kushina-chan its okay just keep going. Push harder."

"MINATO, shut up, do you want to push out a fucking baby while trying to keep the bloody Kyuubi at bay." While saying this Kushina giving one last effort pushed Naruto out finally being done with labour and also nearly breaking Minato's hand that she just happened to grab at the time.

The little blonde was then wrapped up quickly by the wet-nurse and handed to its loving Mother. She finally had a baby that she could spoil, love and raise into a young man that she knew could do great things in this world. HER Naruto would do great things and she would make sure she would be the best mother possible for the simple reason that she loved him more than life itself. His bright azure blue eyes were like his fathers, but they held something more, something that was unfathomable to her. They held Wisdom. How this little whiskered cheeked blonde could be wise stomped her. He was a baby. Not even an hour old and his eyes were darting around the room, calculating observing and studying his situation. Thinking it was just a coincidence because she just thought so much of him she let it slide; wanting to see what else he inherited from his parents. All the while she couldn't help but think that her newly born baby knew what was happening or where he was.

How right she was.

Minato seeing his wife falling in love with their new-born son couldn't help but smile, then it hit him. He was a father... Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, The only SS class shinobi and arguably the strongest man alive... cried tears of joy. He had completed his dream to become Hokage and now he had succeeded in producing a heir to the Namikaze clan. He would love this child, spoil him and train him to become a fine shinobi that would maybe even become Hokage too. He would make sure that this child changed the world for the better or at least had that goal in mind.

He didn't know how right he was. He Would make sure this child would change the world for better. Just not in the way he thought he would.

The loud echoing sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. These steps were not heard because of lack of stealth or a mistake. No they were meant to be heard.

Minato wondering who it was turned around ready to tell one of his Anbu guards off for interrupting his family's first moments with their new-born, to say the least this was not what he expected. Any shinobi whether from Iwa, Konoha or any other village knew who this man was. How? He was supposed to have been killed at the valley of the end by lord first; even then he would be well into his hundreds. Hell, he looked it, his long spiky raven-like hair was now a dull white due to old age, his pitch black eyes looked like they had not known what life is let alone actually be alive. But that's not what made Minato scared, the raw power that this man seemed to exude without seemingly trying was not meant to be possessed by a man of that age. Madara Uchiha truly was a Monster.

With an emotionless look and a voice filled with boredom Madara answered the unasked question. "I'm here to kill you. While the opportunity has presented itself, I think I'll take the Kyuubi too.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter is short and the next one will be too, from then on however it will pick up a little since the basis of the story or what it revolves around will have been pretty much set. Anyway thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: God's Know Nothing

**A/N: Hope you liked the first Chapter. As i said before, if you have any advice that you wish to give Pm me or put it in the reviews.**

I do not own Naruto.

"Don't do it Minato... please" begged the strained voice of Kushina.

Things had really spiralled out of control. Madara who had successfully infiltrated their hideout were she was to give birth had taken her from Naruto and Minato by threatening to harm her son. luckily Minato using the Flying Thunder God technique had managed to escape with Naruto safely, the only downside and a big one at that was he fell right into Madara's plan. With him out of the way and with herself recovering from childbirth, the Kyuubi was on a silver platter. After going through the excruciating pain that was an extraction of a bijuu she was saved by Minato and taken back to the safe-house Naruto was in. And this is were she was Now pleading that there was another way to save the village. There had to be.

"It's the only way to save the village, and you know there's no other way to stop a bijuu. After I deal with it you can rely on the sannin and lord third to stop Madara, as ridiculous as it sounds he's far from full strength. I'll take Naruto and seal half the Kyubi's chakra in him and half in me. That way it will be easier to control...I'm sorry Kushina, you know the consequence of this seal...This is goodbye. I love you more than life itself.

With tears strolling down his face and having to listen to his wife's begging screams to stop Minato gently pulled Naruto out of her struggling grasp and left the hideout.

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

With a resounding thunder clap followed by a lightning strike Minato Namikaze arrived just outside Konohan on top of the Chief toad Gamabunta with a small white clothed bundle in his arms, not that anyone could see it.

Basking in the cheers of his people for just a moment he turned to face why he was here, about to do the unthinkable. It was the reason shinobi and civilians alike were cowering for fear. The reason Minato's timely arrival was greeted by cheers of relief and joy.

Directly outside the village stood the hundred story Nine tails demon fox, and to make matters worse Madara Uchiha of all people was standing on its head smirking at the destruction that he had caused. However if he knew what was about to happen he wouldn't be smirking.

With another bright yellow lightning strike directly above the Kyubi and Madara they vanished shortly followed by Minato and the chief toad.

It was over, Konoha was saved and its attackers had been dealt with. However one old Kage had a feeling what was about to happen and swiftly headed to the Kyuubi's mammoth chakra signature.

* * *

><p><strong>Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal <strong>shouted the strained voice of Minato Namikaze. It was finished the Kyuubi was in his grasp, all that had to be done was add the finishing touches and the seal would be complete. While withstanding the agonising pain of having his soul slowly pulled out by the Shinigami himself Minato couldn't help but notice that the dark orange, demonic chakra that had flowed into him was a different colour now that it was going into Naruto...Then it occurred to him, he hadn't seen Madara since he had performed the sealing Jutsu, he had just assumed he fled but now he understood he didn't just seal the Kyubi into his son he also sealed the real monster. He sealed Madara Uchiha into his only child. What sort of father was he. And with that final thought Minato dropped to the ground his breathing coming to a stop. For now.

Through all this he never saw Naruto's sun-kissed hair turn jet black with only the ends staying the original blonde.

* * *

><p>"Minato" said a deep booming voice that seemed to reverberate around the solid white space that he was in.<p>

"Your time has not yet come, what I am here to say is that you are still needed to fulfil the prophecy that will shape this world... The prophecy about your son" said the ice cold voice that held unimaginable power...the power of a God."Your son will go on to do great things in this world. But good or bad things is still undecided."

A now alert Minato who could still only see white surrounding him could only nod along with the otherworldly entity that was speaking in such a knowledgeable, authoritative voice that sounded like what he said became fact. Then it came to the last point that confused him greatly. "What do you mean he will go on too do good or bad things."

The God could only sigh at how stupid these humans were."What I mean is that your son, Naruto is the child of prophecy that has been chosen to shape the world to his liking by Gods even greater than me. How he shapes the world is were you come in. As the prophecy states: The child will go on too create the world how he sees fit through the experiences that he has in his life." sighing once again about how simple he had to be when talking to mere humans the God elaborated on his explanation after seeing a completely baffled Minato." Think of it as a give take relationship. If Naruto for example losses something that is deemed precious or something that he has sworn to protect, the prophecy states that the world shall know his wrath."

Minato who couldn't comprehend what he was hearing replied with the intelligent answer of "Huh" followed by a involuntary yawn. What! Who knew dying could be so tiresome. Hearing a loud Growl reverberate around the space that he was in Minato quickly added onto his ever so intelligent answer."What do you mean lose something precious, or something that he has sworn to protect?

"What I mean is his family, his friends, his village if any of these things are destroyed or killed the world will know the power of an angry God. Because with the power that your child will eventually hold, he will be a ticking time bomb unless treated properly." replied the now serious sounding entity.

Minato now truly serious and analysing the situation he found himself in was sure there was some way to protect his son and guide him on a path that would benefit the world. After several minutes of silence Minato using his Kage level mind and taking in all factors came up with the only possible plan that... might work.

Although the plan that he came up with literally was bringing more tears to the usual emotional face of the Fourth Hokage he knew it had to be done. If this is what had to happen to bring peace to the world... it had to be done.

"The only possible way to avoid him losing his loved ones and his precious people are... to have no loved ones, no precious people. To live a life of loneliness so that the world can prosper. To be the prophecies sacrifice." The reason Minato came to this answer was simple, could you control life and death? Could you know how to save every friend of Naruto's? Today was an example of that. One moment he was celebrating the birth of his son the next he was having a death match with Madara Uchiha and the Kyuubi. This world was simply one big cluster-fuck, nothing could be controlled and nothing was for certain. That's why the only plan was the safest plan.

With that said the White world that Minato was in started shattering like glass. Slowly breaking away and crumbling all around him Minato received one last message from the unknown entity."The prophecy has been delivered and I'm glad to see that you understood the meaning behind my words, the path that your son walks on will be a hard one, harder than anything that you can imagine. But know this. It is the only one. Anything different and it Would result in chaos for this world."

Just goes too show...Even Gods are wrong sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>47 Hours From Madara Drinking The Regeneration Elixir<strong>

"Hmm. Interesting who would have thought I could of been sealed along with the Kyubi. That was truly a great dance." Said the bored voice of one Madara Uchiha, not sounding the least bit annoyed that he failed to destroy Konoha. If anything he was happy. He didn't found a village that could be taken out by one old man and a bijuu. If he were to have destroyed it he would have honestly been disappointed.

No the thing that had disappointed him was getting beat by the Fourth. Even though he was only at half strength he still had the Kyuubi, and for that he was impressed that he still managed to live after the Reaper Death Seal. How he did that even he didn't know. And that was another reason he was happy that he was sealed instead of defeated. He could see through this young boy, could sense all around him so through that he was able to find out that the Fourth had survived.

Speaking of the boy he was... Amazing. He never gave anybody credit for anything, never complimented anything. But this boy. He could feel the potency of his chakra. Could find out everything about him, because at this moment they were one. But what truly made Madara amazed was what happened when he was first sealed. The sealing of a human into a newborn baby would kill them for one reason. This was that the merging of a human and a child would cause said child's DNA to be overpowered by the tenants more matured DNA leading to the death of the baby. Because of this he felt humiliated for the first time since his supposed death by the hands of Hashirama. The reason? This child not only did something considered impossible, he did it too him. Madara Uchiha said to be the strongest shinobi to have ever lived only to be beat by the First Hokage and the Sage of six paths, had his DNA and chakra overpowered by a infant. But the shocker was still to come. Not only did this child overpower his the DNA and chakra he absorbed it. Essentially this kid was a monster. But now with the added chakra and DNA of Madara Uchiha this kid was a God in the making.

His time had finally come. Unlike a bijuu he was not immortal. So as his soul was finally leaving the seal waiting to be revived by Obito he came to the conclusion that this was a successful project. Yes he didn't manage to kill the Fourth. But he did better, he had assisted in the creation of the ultimate warrior that he would manipulate to do his bidding. Or so he thought.

And with that Madara dispersed out of the seal the only sign that he was ever there was the changed DNA of Naruto Namikaze.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Naruto Namikaze

**I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N When Naruto sub-consciously absorbed Madara's DNA he also absorbed the implanted DNA of Hashirama, however I have not yet decided if I will give him Mokuton or not. Tell me if you want him to receive the Mokuton bloodline or maybe something like Tsunade's monster strength through PM or Reviews. Another Question which I would like answered is what summoning contract do you want to see Naruto get. Thanks-Necro**

**5 Years Later**

Alone... That was the one word that summed up his existence.

Ever since he could remember he had been basically ignored by his parents.

He was a hero, or so everyone called him, praised for keeping the mighty power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox at bay, yet he still was ignored by the two people that meant the most to him in this world. He loved them. And he always would. But sadly they never returned that love.

No matter how many times he tried to bond or even talk with them, he was always swiftly told to go to his room or to go play outside where he wouldn't annoy them. Please him, an annoyance, he would show them how strong he was, how he could do greater things than anyone ever before him. Because he was Naruto Namikaze. HE would become Hokage. HE would shape this world to his liking. HE would bring about a change in this world.

But to do that he needed power. And for his age that was something he found out he had an abundance of.

At five years old Naruto stood at 4 feet 2 inches, he was tall for his age, at least a head taller than his only friends little brother Sasuke. He had shoulder length jet black hair which had sun-kissed blonde highlights at the ends. He also had shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face and covering most of his right eye, which were a bright azure blue. For as long as he could remember his hair always made heads turn. The reason? Apparently he was an exact replica of a man named Madara Uchiha the only difference being the tips of his hair. He wore a dark blue, short sleeved high collared shirt with the Uzamaki clan symbol and the Namikaze clan symbol on the back of his shoulders. He also wore regular white shorts and a pair of blue ninja sandals.

As Naruto headed to the ninja academy he got the usual meet and greets from the friendly civilians but never once did he get a good luck or goodbye from his so called "family". He never did. They just sat there not even recognising his existence. Today was the day that he would show them just how talented he was. Because today was the graduation exam.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the academy, Naruto as he always did, walked in without saying a word, and sat down without saying a word. He had only one friend. Minato being the ever so smart and calculative shinobi as he was, knew his son was strong. He also knew that he had to keep him friendless. So instead of starting the academy at 8 like everyone else. He started at 5 and was put into the nearest graduation class. Once he found out that because of his age he was being ignored by his peers he was again beginning to lose hope that he would ever truly be treated like person and not just some untouchable Kage's son. That was until Itachi came along and befriended him.<p>

Itachi... Where to begin.

Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the one and only person that would actually take time out of their day to spend time and simply talk to Naruto. Everyone seen him as an emotionless freak, so whenever he smiled at just being in Naruto's presence it showed how friendly they were. Friends that could only be stooped by death itself.

The two genius prodigy's from the Namikaze clan and the Uchiha clan, one wasn't talked to because he was half the age of his peers and the other because it was like talking to a wall, Itachi never was very sociable.

In terms of strength they were pretty even. Itachi using his more matured attributes could out power Naruto in Taijutsu and could cast a far stronger Genjutsu through the use of his sharingan, however what Itachi was easily beaten by was Naruto's natural ability of Ninjutsu and his more strategic mind. When the two of them sparred it wasn't like watching academy students, hell they wouldn't even be considered Genin.

The moment Itachi and Naruto had entered the academy they were basically human sponges, shinobi history, chakra theory and stealth were all second nature to the duo. Then as time went by weapons training, traps and tactical training was all taught and all learned in a short space of time. Finally then came the Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu training. That's were they excelled. But what really annoyed Naruto was that Itachi was one step ahead. Always. He didn't care that Itachi was double his age, he would not be beaten by anyone so that's why today he would have to show some of his secrets to become rookie of the year. Meaningless title or not he would win.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later <strong>

With the written exam (In his opinion too easy to be even considered challenging) over and the swift beating of a newly promoted Chunin by the name of Mizuki Naruto had made it to the third and final part of the exam. The Ninjutsu exam. This is were he would show Konoha how he was the up-coming prodigy.

"So you think you will actually live up to all this talk of finally beating me?" questioned a confident Itachi with a smirk on his face. He had made sure the Namikaze wouldn't beat him. He pulled out all the stops when showing off what he could ranging from the standard Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi to his top Jutsu even going so far as to use a A-rank elemental Ninjutsu to show why he was the best. Needless to say the instructors that were marking him were speechless.

Upon hearing his name called Naruto didn't respond, instead choosing to slowly make his way out of the class room into the open field.

Just before leaving through the door Naruto turned around with his trademark stoic face that was so well complemented by is hair covering his right eye, the a now playful smirk on his face he responded to Itachi's original question."Annoyance."

With Itachi dealt with and having finally arrived in the open training field Naruto had decided he was going to put on a show, and a good one at that.

"Okay, whenever your ready perform the 3 standard academy Jutsu and if there's anything else that you would like to show off, feel free to do so, it will only improve your chance of passing. You may begin" said the instructor in a monotone voice, obviously being fed up with repeating the same sentence for the last hour or more.

Successfully performing all three standard Jutsu it was time to kick it up a gear.

Weaving through numerous hand signs and ending on the tiger seal Naruto fired a gargantuan Grand Fireball Jutsu, but he wasn't done there, adding on an extra three hand seals and with a whisper of "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**" the already large fireball was tripled in size so when it was aimed for a wooden dummy it destroyed it...And the ones beside.

Being extremely impressed by the combination of 2 C-rank elemental Ninjutsu the instructor was ready to bring this expedition to and end but the words he heard next would be forever ingrained in his mind. This was not something that a Jounin could do let alone a 5 year old. The carrier of the strongest bijuu, The son of a Kage, those who had seen or talked to Madara even thought of him as his reincarnation. But titles be dammed, he didn't care who this kid was, it shouldn't be possible.

"**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**" Could be heard all throughout the training field.

Within seconds of the name being shouted Naruto spewed forth the greatest wall of flames that the old instructor had ever seen, easily swamping the whole field and incinerating everything in it's path from trees being quickly turned to ash or boulders being melted right before his eyes. No other fire Jutsu could create destruction as fast as he had just seen.

Without waiting for a congratulations or a well done Naruto left with the biggest shit-eating grin that many would think impossible on his face, all the while failing to sense a proud blonde haired Kage and his now whimpering red-headed wife.

Filled with guilt unimaginable unless one had experienced what she had to go through Kushina Uzamaki was proud her son was so strong for someone so young. She wasn't even surprised when he pulled off a Jutsu like that. He was her son after all."I just wish we could have a normal family...Minato, I want to be able to love my son." said the still whimpering Kushina. Seeing him already performing feats that Jounin couldn't she knew the prophecy was true. How many times she had prayed for it to be all a stupid dream that Minato had experienced she didn't know. She had lost count.

Minato could only nod to what his wife said...When he tried to speak he found he couldn't. Emotional pain affected people in many ways.

One thing he had always promised his unborn child was that he would always be there for him. No matter the situation, No matter the cost. Nothing would keep him from being there every step of the way. Yet here he was. He was worse than scum.

There was know excuse for what they had put Naruto through.

* * *

><p>Entering the class room a maniacal grin still on his face, Naruto quickly headed back over to Itachi. "By the look of the instructors face I don't think your going to be getting rookie of the year"<p>

Itachi who was confident he had done enough quickly put Naruto's grin to the back of his mind, he only did that when he was excited for a "dance" as he called it or he had done something that he was extremely proud of. For once Itachi hoped it was the former."Don't get your hopes up. I pulled out all the stops just to make sure I beat you."

Naruto who's face had returned back to its impassive/bored look smirked at him before responding "who said all the stops where enough, you had to have felt the amount of chakra I used."

"I did, but we both know how terrible your control is. You put enough chakra into your C-ranks that it could fuel an A-rank."

Damn him, he always had a retort for everything. Even though it was the truth, Naruto had been improving his chakra control through the use his textbooks and could already stick to vertical surfaces like trees and walls, however water walking, that was a different story all together. He even swallowed his self-admitted pride and asked his parents for help at it, of course he was denied without even being spared a glance, but it was worth a shot. Itachi had yet to learn water walking from his clan and his textbooks didn't have enough detail on how to do it. Even so he could feel he was close. Anything he set his mind too he achieved, that's why he was sure he would beat Itachi.

Making an entrance into the noisy classroom the instructor quickly made himself clear."QUIET...Now that you brats have all shut up I can get this out of the way and leave. Before I call out the teams I want to make one thing clear. Those of you that were unlucky enough to PASS, which you all did, are now official ninja of the strongest village this world has ever seen. Incompetence will not be tolerated. You are expected to put your life on the line for your village, you have all grown up in a time of peace...Make sure that peace lasts and remember...Konohagakure no Sato comes first."

He hated doing that, but it had to be done, he knew right then and there that he ended the childhoods of most of the kids in this room. Looking at Naruto and Itachi he could tell that they never had a childhood. All they knew was the Ninja way and that was it.

Releasing well over the hundredth sigh of the day at seeing the looks of shock written over many of the soon to be ninja he decided it was best to wrap things up."Okay now moving onto the top 5 shinobi of the year

Number 5, for excellent use of Taijutsu and strategic thinking...Hana Inuzuka

Number 4, for showing superb use of a Katana and a good display of Ninjutsu...Hayate Gekko

Number 3 and this years Kunoichi of the year...Anko Mitarashi, for an excellent display of aggressive Taijutsu and snake based Ninjutsu."

Ignoring the excited boasting of Anko and moving on the Instructor came to a pause...Here it was two top shinobi that would no doubt go on to do great things, and one of them was 5. Life was truly amazing.

"Number one and two and also for the title of rookie of the year is between Itachi Uchiha...And Naruto Namikaze"

You could hear a pin drop due to the silence that was in the room. No one was shocked to hear that the Uchiha prodigy and the son of the Hokage where the top two. But what everyone was aware of was how badly both of these people wanted that title of rookie of the year. One thing for certain was going to happen however, and that was one would win while the other would be disappointed. There could only ever be one winner.

"For the title of rookie of the year and with the use of excellent Taijutsu, unparalleled Ninjutsu and a perfect result in the written exam...Naruto Namikaze."

The effect was instantaneous Naruto smirked, Itachi looked like a lemon had been shoved in his mouth and the rest of the class had shock written all over there face. Yes he was the son of their Hokage but to beat the Uchiha genius, that just proved how skilful he was. If he didn't have the villages respect as a hero, now he would be treated like a king.

Taking everything in his stride Naruto walked to the front and received his black clothed headband before tying it tightly around his left arm, only ever stopping beside Itachi to congratulate him for coming second, nothing was better than rubbing in a well earned victory.

Even though everyone saw Naruto as the embodiment of what a shinobi should be they also knew that he treated his friends and precious people with the utmost respect and care. And that's why even though he was the golden boy, even though he was somewhat ignorant and in the boy case the reason none of them could get a girlfriend, they still respected him.

"Ahem! I know your all happy to have graduated but its time to find out your teams."

"Team one..." By that point Naruto zoned out. He knew he would get in Anko's team as the rookie of the year always got paired up with the Kunoichi of the year, however he had not lost hope that he would be paired with Itachi. He knew it was very unlikely but maybe, just maybe the Gods would shine upon him this once.

"Team six...Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki and Genma Shiranui"

"Team seven...Anko Mitarashi, Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha..." complete silence followed afterwards as people were to shocked at the top 3 pupils getting put on one team. That was until the class heard the cheers of one spiky haired Kunoichi."Wow. I've got the rookie of the year and the number 2, plus that ones not bad too look at." said Anko while pointing to Naruto.

To his credit he didn't even blush, it took more than that to get him too show emotion.

Upon Anko's remark the class seemed to come to life wanting to know why the top three pupils where in one team or in most of the girls cases why Anko got to be with the attractive duo.

Releasing another sigh about how childish some of these new Genin were the instructor answered there questions."It appears that the Hokage with the help of his council have decided to group the top three pupils in this graduation class into one team in the hopes of producing a newer version of the legendary Sannin. As this was approved by the Uchiha clan head and the Hokage himself as it involves their sons, It was put into motion." Seeming to accept the answer the class returned back to normal.

"Now that you have been given your rank as Genin and your teams you are to meet here tomorrow at 8 in the morning to find out who your sensei is, Don't be late."And with that he disappeared in a **Shunshin no Jutsu **the only trace he was ever there was the lingering smoke.

Naruto being happy about his team still didn't buy the bullshit excuse that his father gave. Shrugging to himself he quickly forgot about it, if it worked out for him he wouldn't involved, not yet anyway.

And with that thought pushed to the back of his mind and a quick "lets go" from Naruto, Itachi and himself also disappeared in a **Shunshin no Jutsu **this time however instead of smoke it was the trademark leaf Shunshin by Itachi and Naruto's personal favourite elemental fire Shunshin.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you didn't use an S-rank Jutsu I would have definitely been give rookie of the year" said a somewhat disappointed Itachi.<p>

"As you said yourself, this title means nothing, I just need to prove to my parents that I can be something. Your Dad may be an ass-hole but least he worships the dirt were you walked. And your Mom...Haha apart from being a MILF she's the nicest person I've ever meet." What, he may be 5 but he knew a beautiful woman when he seen one.

If you knew Naruto well then you also knew there were only two "hobbies" that interested him in life. "Dancing" and woman. Where a 5 year old learned the word MILF truly puzzled him.

As the two of them were walking through the village to there homes. Itachi couldn't help but notice the looks that Naruto would receive. Some people would look at him in respect, some in fear and for the majority of the woman... Lust. It was no secret that Naruto had admirers but the fact that some of them were old enough to be his mother truly made him feel for his raven haired friend.

Meanwhile Naruto was having the exact same thoughts only revolving Itachi. He stood at an impressive 4 feet 8 inches and wore a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. he also wore beige cargo shorts and black Ninja sandals. But what made Itachi stand out was the was not his onyx eyes but his long pronounced tear-troughs. He also had jet black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. All in all Itachi was a very handsome young man, however to his thankfulness the woman seemed to swarm after himself. He always did enjoy attention.

"So what do you think of Anko" asked a now bored Naruto

"Well she really does complete our team, she is very eccentric and will bring a lot of personality to the team. But she is also strong and fills in our weak spots quite well." replied a serious faced Itachi. Naruto wondering how she fills in their weak spots decided to ask the question.

"What do you mean she fills in our weak spots. She may be no push over in Taijutsu but you and I can still beat her."Responded a now confused Naruto.

"No you idiot, think of it like this. We both know that you and I have problems with our pride. Anko however even though she's lively and acts rash is also aggressive and wont be afraid to tell us off or keep us in line." In all honesty if this team could work together, Itachi truly believed that they would become even greater than the legendary Sannin.

"Hmm, I suppose your right, its obvious now that you mention it..." Said a impassive Naruto. However on the inside he was anything but. He had a decision to make and it was time that the world came to know about his gift. The sharingan. The Uchiha clans infamous Dojutsu and the reason why he was currently pondering what to do.

He had already told Itachi about it, and to his surprise he seemed to have somewhat expected it if he read his emotions right. Itachi always had theory's about everything so when Naruto took the leap of faith and told him he stated that he looked to much like a Uchiha, a certain Madara Uchiha for it to be a coincidence. How Naruto was got these eyes he didn't know. But what he did know was that it was know luck of the draw, he wasn't just born with these genes. He would find out eventually, but until then her wasint worried about it.

What Naruto was struggling about was deciding if he should or should not tell his team about them. Yes it would benefit him, being able to use them and not constantly hide them. But if he told his team he had no doubt his sensei whoever he/she happened to be would tell the Hokage and by that time the whole village would know. He had to choose wisely.

Knowing precisely what his friend was thinking, Itachi decided for him. "Tell them. You know for a fact that teams work best when they trust each other, and your going to be forced to use them at some point. Why not tell everyone and make it common knowledge. You can't keep secrets forever, it's best to just come out with it. With that piece of advice given and without waiting for response Itachi took off jumping from roof to roof, obviously heading home.

Having made his decision Naruto too decided to head home. Today was a good day. And tomorrow he was sure it would be even better, but for some reason he couldn't help but think of how he activated his sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Naruto age 4<strong>

Naruto for the first time in his life felt worthless. He was a disappointment. No matter how hard he tried to please his Mom, for example by either picking her flowers or, without being told, cleaning the house she just seemed to... Ignore him. What was it he had to do, dress in a bright orange jumpsuit and scream about becoming Hokage...Just thinking about it gave him shivers but if it would work he would try it.

Today was his birthday and without so much as a present or even a "happy birthday son" Naruto realised his family just didn't care. The day itself wasn't even eventful, the only thing that peaked his interest was hearing his Mom and Dad crying about something he couldn't quite make out, but he could of swore he heard, "my Naruto...I'm sorry" being repeated by the whimpering voice of his mother. That just showed how boring his birthday was, he was even starting to hear things.

Deciding some fresh air would do him some good Naruto decided to take a late night stroll around the village, maybe even sneak into the library so he could study more about advanced fire manipulation.

However upon reaching the centre of the village he realised there must have been some sort of festival going on, and if the giant banners of a dead Fox were anything to do with it he assumed it was the annual Kyuubi festival held every year. Celebrating the defeat of the Demon Fox by the village hero's Minato Namikaze and his son Naruto, this was the sort of thing that interested him. After all he would be treated like royalty here so why wouldn't it.

Heading straight into the centre of the crowd looking to enjoy his birthday he was not disappointed when he was welcomed to every toy stand and games stall, even getting prizes and sweets for free. This was how you enjoyed your special day.

* * *

><p>Heading home with an unimaginable amount of goods stored in his pockets Naruto for the first time had fun on his birthday. But life was a give take relationship, he had a good day, it was only expected he would have a bad night.<p>

The sun had set and instead of taking the long way home he decided to speed things up a little, deciding to cut through the red light district everything was going smoothly until he passed a bar where there just happened to be 3 by the looks of it, drunk Jounin.

Upon recognising the so called "hero" of the village they finally had something to vent their frustrations on, the Kyuubi itself. That was the reason they were there, drinking there sorrows away and trying to escape the reality of losing their loved ones 4 years ago. It all related back to the Kyuubi and although nearly all the villagers knew that The Hokage's son merely housed the Demon, others thought he was the demon in human form.

Naruto certainly was unlucky when he just happened to run into 3 of these people.

"Hey You, Demon" said the ring leader in a slurred voice. It was obvious that he was that drunk he didn't even know what he was doing.

"You know, you killed my wife...And my kids. You took away everything that I held dear in this world, so for that I'm gonah kill you." Overcome with rage the Jounin and his two accomplices moved with speed that at this time Naruto could simply not keep up with or even try to dodge. One grabbing his arms and the other his legs, he was then pinned roughly to the ground and what followed next would be pain that no person should ever have to go through, let alone a child.

Tortured would not be an accurate description of what he went through that night. What happened was something beyond that. He was beaten until he was unconscious, he was burned alive then put out just before he succumbed to the flames and even battered and cut with glass bottles until he bleed over a litre of blood. But he never cried, never screamed out in pain, he wouldn't give his attackers the satisfaction of that.

When they finally let go of him he was thrown over to the opposite side of the alley were they would finish him off.

But he refused to give up, he had dreams to accomplish and goals to fulfil. These fools couldn't stop him. With a groan of effort Naruto lifted himself off the ground and shakily stood in a fighting stance. If he was going to die might as well die enjoying a good "dance." However as soon as the 3 shinobi charged again this time with kunai drawn and ready to finish him he felt an intense pain in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it left. Now he could see these fools, he could predict them and counter there every move. And so he did. Like seeing everything in slow motion it was easy to dodge all the attempted strikes by his attackers and because of his natural speed he found no trouble in blocking a punch and throwing several right back at the clumsy Jounin.

Deciding it was now time to attack he quickly followed up with a uppercut and then kicked him away with enough force that when hitting the wall of a nearby building he was knocked out.

Seeing there comrade taken out by the Demon made the other two even angrier. Charging in again at the young black haired boy they couldn't help but notice how their attacks were so easily blocked and dodged, like he would predict their every move. If only they noticed his now blood red eyes they would know why. The Sharingan.

Delivering numerous bone crushing kicks and punches that could shatter rocks the Jounin were dealt with swiftly and surely, The only thing left to do now was make it home and thanks to his Uzamaki regeneration factor and the Kyuubi he was able to do so before some unlucky soul spotted the unconscious figures of 3 Jounin.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

Thinking about that night, he now realised how influential it had been to him. He was no longer the care free, happy go lucky kid with a megawatt smile on his face. Weather it was the activation of the Sharingan or he simply just matured because of the experience he didn't know. But what the raven haired child did know was that night changed him. He would no longer act happy for the good of others. He would show the world who Naruto Namikaze really was.

**A/N-During the Flashback I try to show the difference between the older Naruto and the younger Naruto with how he acted before the activation of the Sharingan. This chapter is a little longer so I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you for reading-Necro**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving Forward

**A/N Thanks for all the feedback that I've been receiving about his story, really makes me excited to keep on writing. I hope you didn't find last chapter too weird as having woman old enough too be Naruto's mother wanting to be with him is quite disturbing to say the least, however the reason I added that was too show how mature Naruto looks for his age. To get things clear they were looking at Naruto with lust as he is what many people consider a celebrity in the village, he's the Hokage's son, considered a hero and also seen as a prodigy at such a young age. Basically they like him for his achievements not his looks...Yet. -Necro**

**I do not own anything in this story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Namikaze was different, he always knew he was. Weather it be knowing words and techniques that he had never heard before or seeming to understand nearly every piece of knowledge he was given... Like he had learned it all before.<p>

Maybe he had.

It was currently 6 in the morning and Naruto was truly stomped. Why you might ask? Well apart from the excitement of finally getting a sensei and not to mention the chance to make a new friend, Naruto had questions that he couldn't answer.

Questions that he had asked himself, and questions that only he could answer. Or so he thought anyway.

Why was it that he seemed to just simply know things? For example, it wasn't taught in the academy that Hashirama Senju's best friend was Madara Uchiha, only that they founded the village together. Yet he knew this piece of information, he was sure he had never been told it and had defiantly never read it, so how did he know it? And this was a recurring thing, just yesterday he had called Itachi's Mom a Milf. In actuality he didn't know what that word meant, just that it signified that she was an attractive woman that many people would love to spend time with. He assumed Itachi would thank him for stating this as he was acknowledging her beauty, but he didn't. Maybe he should find out what words actually meant before saying them.

Another subject that puzzled the young raven haired Namikaze was his techniques. When practising the **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough **it took just over 3 weeks of everyday training to have it mastered, but when learning his personal favourite Jutsu, the** Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu** it took him little over 30 minutes. At first he thought he just had an unnaturally high affinity to fire, but the more he thought about it the more that didn't make sense. No matter how good you were, you couldn't master a Jutsu in 30 minutes. Learn, maybe if you were talented, but master, that was impossible. But the thing that made this whole experience so much more intriguing was the feeling that he had used that Jutsu hundreds if not thousands of times. He had used it maybe 50 times at most so why did he have these thoughts.

It was the same with the **Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation**, about 5 months ago he was practising in his family's private training field, going through Jutsu after Jutsu to make sure he had them learned to the highest degree, nothing else would do. After Firing off all five of his mastered Jutsu a feeling of disappointment and anger washed over him. He needed something stronger, something that would paralyse enemies in fear and make comrades respect him. And that's when the strangest thing happened.

Something had clicked in his mind, he had gained knowledge that was not previously there. Going through 24 hand-seals and ending on the horse sign Naruto screamed out the name of his newly gained Jutsu. It truly was a sight to behold. Everything in it's path was simply... Removed.

Upon witnessing the sea of flames that spewed out of his mouth and with a smirk of satisfaction Naruto lost conciousness, he had giant chakra reserves for his age, but that one Jutsu used up the entire tank.

It still used over half his reserves and was not viable for use until he either had more chakra or found a way to gain more control over his already large reserves. After all, there wouldn't be much point firing off a Jutsu and not being able to fight afterwards due to chakra exhaustion.

And lastly, and also the one that confused him the most. How did he live the night he activated the cursed Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. He had know doubt in his mind that at full strength as he was now and even if he used the Sharingan he couldn't beat one Jounin let alone three. So how could a less experienced, less skilled Naruto do it. He was sure that he didn't tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, so how was he able to do it? Their was too many unexplained things that involved him. All he knew was at that moment he had never felt stronger. He could still remember how much faster and stronger he was, not to mention his sharingan was on a whole other level.

Somehow he knew all these problems were related. How, he didn't know but there had to be a reason for these strange situations.

Putting these thoughts to the back of his mind, something that he seemed to be doing a lot these days frustrated him greatly. All he ever had were questions and never answers. Why did his "family" treat him like dirt? Why did he have the Sharingan? And finally why was he so... different, a five year old shouldn't be imagining these problems let alone dealing with them.

"Screw it." It was time for the academy, not burying himself in unsolvable questions.

* * *

><p>The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the yellow flash was a living legend throughout the elemental nations. Known for decimating Iwa in the Third Great Ninja War single handedly was only one of his many achievements. Another more recent one was the his victory over the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and a dying Madara Uchiha.<p>

However anyone that had the pleasure of talking to the man knew that these are not what he called his greatest achievement. No, his greatest achievement was becoming a father.

Sadly his greatest blunder was being a terrible one.

Over the past 5 years Minato knew all there was about his son. And when he said all, he meant all.

After having a DNA test done, imagine his shock upon finding Naruto had absorbed not only Madara's DNA but Lord firsts. He knew what happened when you sealed a human inside a child, so he came to the conclusion that Madara had experimented on himself with Hashirama's cells.

He also knew that Naruto had unlocked the Sharingan, but he would have to wait and see if he would inherit the Senju's bloodline. If he did his son would easily be able to access the art of Senjutsu not to mention the Shodai Hokage's superb sensory skills. Things were definitely going to get interesting, that he was sure.

Sitting in his office chair in the Hokage tower doing nothing but paperwork for most of the day was not the sort of thing the blond wanted do be doing, how he wished he could be training his son, bonding with him or even just being in his company was what his mind often wondered to whenever he found himself bored. That or either the night he told Kushina about their... Predicament so to say. Just thinking of that caused an involuntary shiver to radiate throughout his now sweating body. He would rather go head to head with the Kyuubi again than face his wife's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - 3 days after the Kyuubi attack<strong>

He was ready, it was now or never, he just hoped she acted calm and collected. He knew that wouldn't happen.

Sighing at the situation he was now in and with a self motivating speech Minato Namikaze opened the door to his house planning to tell Kushina the prophecy relating their son. This was a bad idea, he should know by now never to anger the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. "Honey I'm home."

Walking through the door to see Kushina Uzamaki, HIS wife holding HIS son looking so happy nearly made Minato reconsider doing what he was about to do. Kushina had a slender but feminine build, fair skin and violet eyes which were complemented by her fiery red hair. She had bangs that framed both sides of her round face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left to keep it out of her eyes. Now that she had retired from her Ninja career she generally wore a high collared sleeveless blouse under a long, lose fitting dress. All in all many would consider her to have unrivalled beauty.

Kushina now looking at her husband couldn't help but notice how serious but also anxious he was looking. Minato like his newborn son had bright azure blue eyes, however he had spiky blonde hair and also shoulder length bangs framing either side of his face, Minato was extremely handsome but that was only one of the reasons she loved him. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both sleeves, a green flack jacket, blue forehead protector and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on at the bottom with the kanji for Fourth Hokage written vertically down the back.

Confused at what was troubling him she decided to find out "What's the matter Minato-kun". She regretted asking that question.

After being told about what happened when her husband "died", she couldn't believe it. She finally had someone to look after, finally someone that she could raise into a brilliant person. She had a son and even a God wouldn't take that away from her. It was probably some bullshit dream that happened when Minato was out anyway. Oh how she wished that were true, she knew by her Hokage's solemn expression that it wasn't. A persons eyes told more than words or emotions ever could, and right now, his were in despair.

World be dammed, her family had already given enough , she lost her clan to it, her parents, even her life was given to Konohagakure no Sato. Hadn't she done enough and earned the right to love her son. Yet here it was God's eternal punishment that seemed to haunt her very existence.

"What do you mean we have to abandon are son" said a now furious Kushina.

"I don't mean abandon, we have to think of the greater good here. And you know that keeping him friendless or at least with as little friends as possible is the only way." replied the equally cross yellow flash.

Finally succumbing to her growing rage Kushina charged at the sun-kissed blonde, catching him off guard she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall leading to spider cracks forming from the impact, all with one hand. "I don't care if mother-fucking Kami herself told you this, my son has had a demon and Madara fucking Uchiha sealed in him and now your telling me that he has to live a life with no-one but himself for company. And why the hell should we, his parents not just tell him this, I'm sure he would understand."

Barely being able to respond due to the force his wife was applying to his throat, the Kage level shinobi knew he had to make Kushina see reason. If she didn't who knows how it could effect the future."Kushina-chan think this through, if Naruto knows why we've neglected him and about the prophecy it wont make a difference for all the work we do, He will still know that he's loved by us and will therefore love us back. Upon our deaths who knows what destruction he will cause. You have too see the bigger picture." Said a now pleading Minato."If we go through with my plan I have know doubt that he will bring peace to this world."

Kushina knew he was right. He always was. That didn't mean she agreed with him, however she knew that it was impossible to keep someone friendless. He would eventually make a friend or friends and she just had too hope that they didn't die, because if what Minato said was true all the work that they did would be for nothing.

In one last fit of rage the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero smashed her fist into her husbands nose, effectively knocking him out. Serves him right for being told what he was. With a kick to his stomach and after hearing a muffled moan off pain she felt lightly better. However with the information just told the next years of her life would be hard to say the least. Having to watch your son grow into a man and being able to say you didn't know him certainly was a scary future.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

Them starting months certainly were tough, each and every day they cut down the time they spent with Naruto and by his second birthday because he could look after himself they didn't even spend time any-more, If Naruto entered the living room they made an effort to leave the living room, if Naruto asked them a question they ignored him. However Minato knew this couldn't last, it was becoming increasingly difficult to watch your only child grow up without sub-consciously thinking about them, so that's why they were going to have him move out now that he was a Genin. They had saved their money, which didn't take too long as he was getting paid a fortune for being Hokage and bought a impressive house for their son to live in.

As much as they didn't want to do this the pain of having to ignore him was becoming too much.

And if the result of this was that their only son hated them...So be it, the world had to come before his happiness.

Thinking about his son truly made him amazed, his son, 5 years old, had performed an S-rank Jutsu that even he had never heard before. Because it was fire elemental manipulation he assumed that he was gaining knowledge slowly through Madara's DNA but that wouldn't work. You didn't just gain Knowledge.

However he did have a theory about how this happened. Whenever somebody with a bloodline like the Sharingan or even the famed but rare Steel Release where ever needed in dire situations or through emotional pain, their bloodline was further unlocked with them gaining new knowledge of a technique that would help them. He could only assume that it worked the same way with Naruto, but he was pretty sure he was right.

Now that his son was a Genin he had to decide what team to put him on, he knew him and Itachi were like brothers which was something in all honesty he wanted to stop. But he didn't for one reason, he couldn't, he couldn't bare to see his son lose his only friend. He just hoped that Itachi progressed fast and didn't get himself killed.

This world would have to witness some of his son's divine wrath that the prophecy spoke of if he failed.

Deciding Naruto's team was the easy part, all he had to do was chose the strongest people in his graduating class, of course he only did this to try and minimise the costs of one of Naruto's team-mates dying.

However trying to decide who his sensei was, that was a completely different situation. He had considered bringing in Jiraiya to train team 7 however he knew he couldn't. Yes he would protect the team and train them better than anyone else could, but the emotional pain he would have to go through when having to push his only relative away blood-related or not, was too much to ask. Besides he needed Jiraiya to continue his spy network as it was one of the only things that kept Konoha ahead of their rival villages.

He had also briefly considered making Kakashi retire from being an Anbu commander but he knew he couldn't do that either. Apart from the fact that he knew Kakashi was too lazy to even consider training his team there were other reasons too. The 21 year old had often stated that he was looking forward to spending time with his son and would no doubt treat him like a little brother, but when he was one of the only people told about the prophecy and knew their plan of dealing with it, he was hit hard.

Returning to a state of despair similar when Obito "died", it took him around 3 months to fully come to terms with having another potential friend/ family ripped away from him. Again it was too much to ask from Kakashi.

So that's why he was here waiting on a certain woman to attend a meeting about her return to service so she could train a Genin team. If she didn't accept the blonde haired Kage really didn't know who else to chose.

Because of her close relationship with Kushina-chan, she was one of the only people who knew Naruto's prophecy. She was also a very formidable Jounin before she retired.

Cutting Minato from his thoughts there was a knock on the door, "come in".

"Hokage-sama the person you requested is here to see you." said a busty blonde haired secretary

"Send her in" said a somewhat nervous Kage, he knew it would be hard to persuade her but if she said yes it would make things go so much more smoothly. That was something he was missing in his life at the moment something going according to plan.

* * *

><p>With his "Mom" in the living room watching TV and his "Dad" already at the Hokage tower Naruto was currently chowing down on his favourite food, ramen. How he loved the salty taste of the noodles and the meat combo, if not for being terrible for your health and providing no nutritional value he could honestly say it would be the only food that he would eat.<p>

Excited to see who his sensei was Naruto had been up for the past hour and had already got dressed for the day wearing his usual attire and ready to leave.

Walking out the door without so much of a goodbye or receiving one, as always, he made his way towards the academy for his first day as a team. But he had a important errand to do first. He needed a weapon.

When learning at the academy the black haired Namikaze was never able to find the "perfect weapon" so to speak. Nothing ever seemed to jump out at him or make him enjoy using one. He had tried many different traditional weapons such as katana, mace and even a war axe but they just didn't suit him.

Itachi had taken straight to the use of a tanto at the academy, and if he remembered right he was sure his new team mate Anko loved using her katar's to chop and slice up her victims in her ever present sadistic manner. Now it was his turn, he needed something that would kill fast but have a sense of individuality, something unique to him and only him.

The only weapon that he ever sort of took a liking too was a gunbai, or more commonly known as war-fan. But like everything else it just didn't click, yes he was definitely skilled with it but only the perfect weapon would do.

So that's why he was here, The Twin Rising Dragons, the pride and joy of Konoha and what every ninja shop aspired to be like. It was known throughout the elemental nations as the top dog of all Ninja equipment, producing the highest quality weapons, Ninja clothing and really everything that a Ninja could dream of. Like the Hokage tower it stood well above the rest of the surrounding buildings and was easily 3 times as wide, but the size of the store was not what made them so famous, it was their ability to make requested weapons, that's why they were known as the best.

And that's why Naruto was here, to collect his weapon that he had requested. He was excited.

This weapon would revolutionise the way ninja fought, that is if he wanted it too. Because he designed this weapon and ultimately he would decide weather or not it would be mass produced for ninja's everywhere. This weapon was the hidden blade. Or in his case the double hidden blade, two is always better than one after all.

It consisted of a retractable blade in conjunction with a light weight metal bracer. As such, the blade could be discreetly extended or retracted making it invaluable for stealth missions. It was also a very versatile weapon as it could be used for full blown regular combat as the blades were long enough to parry and slash when going head to head with sword users. All in all he knew it was a beautiful weapon, and he hadn't even seen it yet, just the designs.

Walking through the large double doors and heading straight to the counter upon seeing a worker there he asked "I'm here to collect the weapon I asked to be made". There was no need to mention his name, everyone knew who he was.

"Ahh, Namikaze-sama, good to see you again. Yes the weapon was completed just yesterday and I must say it is a fine piece of work. The designs and mechanics of it are so intricate, how did you come up with it?"

In all honesty Naruto didn't come up with the idea for the weapon, the manga he read did. He just changed it slightly so it worked without having to remove a finger and that it was a little more realistic, how no one else hadn't thought to do the same thing he didn't understand. Everything had a meaning, everything had value, it was just about finding it. With his internal soliloquy over and deciding to answer the shop keepers question he replied in a monotone voice, "I didn't, now if you would please go and get it as I have places to be."

Complying with his request the shop keeper happily went to retrieve his new weapons. Coming back 5 minutes later and handing them to expressionless Genin.

To say he was happy would be an understatement, they were perfect. It was exactly the way he wanted them, the shining steel bracer's engraved to the utmost detail with the Uzamaki swirl and the Namikaze clan symbol on the undersides, to his name Naruto Namikaze implemented into sharp blades that would produce out from under his wrist. "There perfect." said Naruto as he then proceeded to slip the gauntlet-like weapons over his long sleeved shirt."How much".

He had know illusions that these blades would cost more than he could afford, that's why he "borrowed" some money from his father, without telling him of-course.

"Due to using the highest quality chakra conductive metal not to mention the intricate detail that was put into them the price adds up at 120,000 Ryo."

Handing over the sum of money which he knew was not the actual price,(one of the many benefits of being treated as a hero) Naruto gave his thanks and headed to the academy. Finally he had a signature weapon that he could use, however he also knew that it would take a lot of practise before the blades were ready for real combat. Least he had something more to work on.

Using chakra to spring himself to the nearest roof, he took off at moderate speeds towards his destination, civilians and low level shinobi alike only catching glimpses of a black and yellow blur.

* * *

><p>Arriving through the classroom door and seeing his new team-mates already waiting for him, he decided to head over and sit beside them.<p>

Anko who had been having a conversation about who their sensei would be with Itachi couldn't help but notice his new feature of two metallic gauntlets on his wrists. Having enough of the confusion which always seemed to surround her new team-mate she decided to ask. However she also knew that he wouldn't tell her unless she came up with a decent excuse."Yo, Naruto now that were team-mates you gotta tell us things...So starting off what the hell are those cool ass gauntlets your wearing."

Smirking at people already noticing his new tools he decided he would answer her question. He didn't mind telling his new team-mate as she was just that, His team-mate and hopefully new friend. Channelling chakra into his right wrist, he activated the blade causing it to silently dart out for Itachi and Anko to see."This is the weapon I mentioned to you Itachi, and to answer your question Anko, I like to call them hidden blades." Retracting the blade back into his gauntlet by cutting off the chakra going into the blade he couldn't help but laugh at the impressed look on Itachi's face and the now drooling Anko. Who knew she had a fetish for weapons. Well that wasn't necessarily true, it was weapons and blood.

"Since I answered your question you have to answer mine."Upon seeing her nod he continued. "I couldn't help but notice you talking to a snake yesterday when leaving class, I'm assuming it was a summon so how do you get a summon creature like that?"

Anko was happy to answer as she loved her summon creatures."I don't want to talk about how I got my summon creatures, but what I will tell you is that you have to sign a summoning contract, Then all you have to do is put a little bit of blood on your right hand and go through the hand-seals, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. But whatever you do make sure you sign a sum-...

"QUIET"came the booming voice of one grumpy academy teacher, unknowingly cutting off a sentence that would prove to be very important in the near future."Today is the day where you will be introduced to your sensei's, so without further ado get ready to listen were you will meet them at, because I'm not repeating myself twice.

Team 1, go to the roof.

Team 2, head to the eastern gates"...Eventually making it to Team 7 the teacher said.

"Team 7, report to training ground 7."Finding out where their sensei was waiting for them, the newly formed team quickly left through the use of a** Shunshin no Jutsu**, one leaving behind smoke, one leaves and the other disappearing in a fiery blaze.

Shaking his head at the team designed to surpass the legendary Sannin the teacher could only shake his head, they were too skilled for their own good.

* * *

><p>The trio arriving in the middle of the training field at the exact same time were met by a very big surprise. At least for two of them anyway.<p>

Their in the middle of the clearing stood a fair-skinned woman with long black hair and bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks, she also had onyx black eyes. Her attire consisted of the standard Chunin/Jounin outfit with black shinobi sandals and her forehead protector worn proudly on her head. She was Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha clan and mother of Itachi.

Things definitely just got interesting.

"Hello Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun surprised to see me." after receiving only a dumb nod from the two of them she decided to find out about the third member of the team."Hello, my name in Mikoto Uchiha, I'm Itachi's Mom, who are you.", she said looking at Anko.

My name is Anko Mitarashi and it's a pleasure to meet you Mikoto-sensei" said Anko in a very energetic tone.

Laughing at her enthusiasm to get started, she decided to comply with the kunochi's unspoken request."Now normally new Genin teams have to go through a test to assure that they are strong enough for the ninja life. However I personally know that Itachi is nearly strong enough to beat me in a 1 versus 1 fight, and Naruto is as strong if not stronger than him. However what I don't know is anything about is you, Anko. So without leaving anyone out why don't we all introduce ourselves and start fresh. Ill go first."

My name is Mikoto Uchiha, my likes are my family, shopping and seasoned rice. My dislikes are fighting, and ignorant members of my clan. My hobbies include training and catching up with my friends. I've already achieved my dream which is too have a family. You next son" finished the Uchiha matriarch.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, my likes are my little brother Sasuke, pocky and Naruto. My dislikes are arguments and people who don't acknowledge others. My hobbies include training with Naruto and Shisui and my dream is to see world peace before my life ends."

Getting a nod from her new sensei Anko stated."You all know my name so there's no reason to say it again. My likes are dango and cutting things with my katar's. My dislikes are traitors and people who betray your trust. My hobbies include sparring with my snake summons and participating in dango eating contests. My dream is too be respected by this village and to be treated fairly" said a serious Anko.

"And last but not least, Naruto, your turn." encouraged the older Uchiha.

Blowing his hair out of his right eye only for it to fall right back into place Naruto begun speaking. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are my family, even though they don't return my feelings, and Itachi. My dislikes are people who ignore me and the time it takes to cook instant ramen. My hobbies are training with Itachi and looking out over the village from the Hokage monument. My dream for the future is too become the greatest Hokage that surpasses all others and to gain my family's acknowledgement.

"All right well done everyone. I have a rough idea of how strong you two are" said the new sensei of team 7 while looking at Naruto and Itachi. "However I have know idea were you stand Anko, so were going to have a spar. Itachi, Naruto stand to the side and work on chakra control by trying the water walking exercise, just channel chakra to your feet but remember, you have to adjust the amount to the movement of the water."

"Now shall we get started Anko, come at me with the intent to kill because anything else and you might find yourself unconscious" teased a now smirking Mikoto. She may not be that arrogant like most of her clan but she was still an Uchiha, being competitive was part of her nature.

* * *

><p>Standing to the side 20 minutes later Naruto couldn't help but marvel at how strong the Uchiha matriarch was, every motion was timed precisely and fluently, to waste as little energy as possible. Not to mention the Jutsu that the two kunoichi were firing off were all spectacular not to mention deadly.<p>

Seeing Anko go through hand seals and screaming **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **fascinated him all the more. Just seeing the huge puff of smoke and taking in the sight of a 30 foot snake made him think. I wonder what would happen if I performed the Jutsu without a summoning contract?

Deciding to test his theory thinking it would just result in failure Naruto performed the hand signs, bit his thumb and slammimg his hand to the ground...Wait why was their know smoke. And where the hell was he.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hope you liked the Chapter, I tried explaining some things a bit more and Minato's flashback was a bitch to Wright...Anyway what are Naruto's summons going to be... find out next chapter.**

**Also please give me feedback about the story so far and any constructive criticism or things you think i could of done differently let me know, it's always good to get another opinion.**

**Onto the next topic, what outfit do you want to see Naruto wear, something similar to Madara's/Hashirama's samurai style armour, something like Minato's awesome haori or even something completely different. Let me know? Thanks - Necro**


	5. Chapter 5: Ezokusu Valley

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed the weapon I decided to give Naruto, at times he will use them for stealth and infiltration however he will mostly use them like daggers during combat. I'm also planning on him using a gunbai but not just yet, that will come later, so don't fret, Its okay I'm here. Anyway with that said, onto the story.**

**Also I have put up a poll were you can vote whether or not Naruto will wear Madara style armour, Minato style haori or some completely ****unique. If you wish feel free to vote as thats how I will come to my final conclusion on what he ends up with.  
><strong>

**Fell free to PM me or review any information you may want about this story, any ideas you might like to see and any criticism that will be productive to the story. Thanks-Necro**

**I do not own anything in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Did that idiot really do just what I think he did." said a somewhat amused Anko, oblivious to the look of horror on Mikoto's face.<p>

"Anko you don't understand, if he happens to have a summon who don't want his presence at their home, he's screwed. No amount of Fire Jutsu will get him out alive" responded a somewhat passive Itachi. He knew Naruto would be fine, knowing him as well as he did Itachi had learned to expect the unexpected, honestly he wouldn't be surprised if he was back before nightfall with a new summoning contract. However that didn't stop him worrying for his fellow Sharingan user.

Mikoto however being the experienced and collected Jounin was... Panicking. Her best friends only son who was no older than 5 had managed to reverse summon himself to Kami knows where. Great, just great. First day of being a sensei and she had already lost one of her pupils who just happened to be the ruling Hokage's only son.

Then there was Kushina. She would be gutted alive if this information got to her ears. Thinking fast Mikoto did the responsible thing."Okay team, since Naruto wont be back for a while were going on a field trip."

"Hmm... Shouldn't we tell his parents what happened" asked a now confused Anko.

"NO!, I mean no, its a...surprise field trip... I'm sure his parents will understand" said a not so convincing Mikoto.

"Well whatever you say sensei, nice excuse by the way" responded the pineapple haired kunoichi, she loved when things didn't go to plan, it just made life so much more exhilarating.

Itachi who had also seen through his mothers lie couldn't help but smirk at how scared his Mom was of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. He didn't blame her, being in the presence of that woman just freaked him out. Just thinking about it sent shivers up his spine...Naruto truly was one unfortunate bastard to have a mother like that.

Thinking about his fellow raven haired team-mate brought a smile to his face, only Naruto would try doing something as idiotic as that.

* * *

><p>"Damn its cold here" said a somewhat confused Namikaze, one minute he was at training ground 7 and the next he was in what looked to be a huge forest.<p>

Taking into account the environment around him made his eyes widen. Behind him was nothing special, just what seemed to be a endless section of forest. However, in front of him was a different story. Directly in front of him was a gargantuan valley that was surrounded my massive mountainous spikes that made it clear it was impossible to climb over. But that wasn't what had his eyes as wide as saucer plates.

Situated right in the middle of the valley, on a very comfy looking patch of grass if it's sleeping form was anything to go by, was what appeared to be a wolf. But this wolf was a little different than the one's he had seen in the forest's surrounding Konoha. Apart from being surrounded by well over at least 100 different wolfs which were all different colours and sizes was the fact that it was huge. Sitting down, it was well over the size of the Hokage tower and if the giant toad that he had seen Minato summon, Gamabunta if he heard correctly, was big, this was at least twice the size.

"Hmm, interesting, it looks like I was reversed summoned to my affiliated summon creatures home" said a somewhat excited Naruto. By the looks of Anko's summons he knew they were strong but these, he could tell just by the potency of there chakra that they were on a whole other level. Deciding to make an approach into their camp, Naruto descended out of the forest and down the rocky slope into the valley. However before touching onto the surface of the nearly marshmallow like grass that seemed to grow in the valley he couldn't help but notice the huge lake at the back of the valley, he somewhat felt drawn to it. He would make sure to ask about that later if he got the chance.

Slowly approaching the camp he decided to activate his 2 totem sharingan, you never knew when you would get attacked, especially when surrounded by a pack of wolves. As he came to the edge of the pack no more than 2 metres from the closest wolves which were now staring at him intently as if hoping he would continue forward, he could be seen with a look of pure boredom. It's not that he was, in fact he was quite the opposite, but he would never show emotions in front of potential enemies.

Deciding to make his presence all the more clear Naruto spoke in monotone voice, "Take me to your leader." He could see the leader just fine, in fact they were even locking eyes when he spoke. The wolf boss was light tan grey colour and because he was currently baring his teeth at him he could see that they were easily the size of a man. Not even bating a eyelash at the towering figure Naruto continued talking "I've never heard of a wolf clan before, so when were walking tell me more."

Seeing the Nod that the Boss wolf gave to his subordinate Naruto could only smirk, he knew he would have to make quite the impression if he was going to gain the backing of these summons. By the looks of the widened eyes of the other members of the pack he could tell no one got the speak to Boss, he had all ready made it further than any others who had been in this situation. Why stop now?

The subordinate who had gotten the go ahead from her leader was worried. This boy, by the looks of it had reverse summoned himself to Ezokusu Valley, however that being a somewhat rare phenomenon on its own was not what made her worried. Anybody who had ever wound up here never made it out. One look by her leader and they would either run into the woods where they would eventually die of starvation or they would show fear. Her leader hated fear, he often stated that he longed for the Dire wolf clan to have a summoner like so many other clans. However he also said that he would only settle for the best, anybody but that was killed on the spot.

Once she reached the raven haired child she was immediately bombarded with questions about her clan. He certainly was an interesting one, instead of worrying about the death glare he was currently receiving from her leader he was more interested about some historical information."Well the Dire wolf clan was one of the 3 legendary clans set up back in the time of the Sage of Six Paths along with the eagle clan and the salamander clan. These 3 clans are essentially the strongest and first summons to ever exist apart from the bijuu. For this reason, only one other person has ever held one of these contracts and that was Hanzo of the salamander, one of the most ruthless, bloodthirsty men ever to have lived. Nobody has ever got a summoning contract with the Dire wolf clan...so your probably going to be killed."

Ignoring the last comment that the horse sized Dire wolf made. Ha, it nearly made him laugh, he wouldn't die. If there had never been a summoner before then he would just have to become the first one. However this sage of six paths, he felt like he knew a lot about this person, but he couldn't put his mind on just what.

Arriving in front of the Dire wolf leader Naruto prepared himself, he knew that he would be expected to treat this beast like royalty but that was something he just didn't do.

**"So after 40 years without so much as one person showing himself here, fate gave me you"** sneered the huge wolf leader upon seeing nothing more than a child walk into his territory.

Naruto deciding not to anger the mutt continued walking forward as if he didn't even hear him, he would have time for angering it later.

Not stopping until just a few metres away, and without the slightest hesitation he had his arms crossed and his impassive border-lining on bored face etched on. After half a minute of tense silence Naruto spoke his thoughts."What... do you expect me to bow?".

Naruto Namikaze didn't bow.

* * *

><p>The great Nine tailed Demon Fox was a being of tremendous hatred, he was hatred, and he hated many things. The top of this list was Madara Uchiha, did he even have to explain what that arrogant, prideful bastard did too him. As if controlling him once wasn't enough, he did it twice.<p>

However what really angered the great being was its new host.

His last two, Mito Uzamaki and Kushina Uzamaki were still among his most hated things but this...child took the cake. Not only did he have the DNA of HIM and that tree hugging bastard that called himself the God of shinobi, but he also had the gall to not even acknowledge the bijuu that he held within him.

Him the Great Kyubi no Yoko treated as if he wasn't even worth the time of a 5 year old child, that's what truly made him hate the boy.

It's not like he wanted to converse with the brat, and he definitely wouldn't be telling the Namikaze about him absorbing DNA, however what he did want with the boy was knowledge. Knowledge that only he could give.

His father once told him that eventually there would be a saviour that would come and unite the bijuu. Someone that would bring peace to a war torn world. The reason this related to his host was that as much as he hoped it were not true, Naruto might be that saviour.

Indra and Asura, his fathers sons had inherited half the power of the great sage each, Indra getting his fathers eyes in the form of the sharingan and also his powerful chakra. Asura however inherited his father's body, life force, stamina and physical energy. Upon death however, instead of their chakra dissipating like everyone else's, it continuously reincarnated through the ages, the most recent pairing being in Madara and Hashirama. He could feel their chakra so he had no doubt that this was not the case. However here came the more complicated part. He could sense both Indra's and Asura's chakra in Naruto...

Originally he only had Asura's but when he absorbed Madara's DNA and chakra he therefore absorbed Indra's too.

And that's why he needed to talk to his host, he needed to find out more about him and ensure he wouldn't destroy this world with the power he would have... After all with both Indra's and Asura's chakra he could even be called the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

><p>Every wolf that was in Ezokusu Valley had their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at that one sentence, every wolf apart from one, this one being the leader. You could of heard a pin drop due to the suffocating silence. Suffocating too all but 2 beings who were staring each other down like prey.<p>

With narrowed eyes of fury the Dire wolf stood up and starting walking towards the still passive "pup", with just a few steps he crossed the distance and proceeded to lean down. Now eye level with the child he said in a menacing tone** "nobody treats me with disrespect let alone an outsider like you, tell me your name boy before I kill you." **boomed the deep voice of the Dire wolf clan's leader. Every word was packed with so much killing intent that a Kage would be sweating.

Upon seeing the killing intent not affecting the child the wolf inwardly smirked. Maybe he was worthy after all?

Throughout the whole action from the eye level stare to the killing intent, Naruto never even batted an eyelash, he knew he wouldn't die and to be honest he didn't fear death. After all it was just another thing he planned on overcoming.

Blowing his long spiky hair out of his right eye, something that had become a bit of a habit, the clan heir decided to have a little fun with his soon to be summoning."It's rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't introduced yourself." responded an all to innocent Naruto.

Unable to hold it any longer the large wolf let out a howl like laughter that seemed to echo throughout the valley. At first he thought this kid was brave but he was wrong, his balls had to have been made of steel to say something like that to him. He had earned his respect by being the first to show no fear, he would now just have to keep it.**"You know kid, I've had to kill a lot of people over the years for stumbling upon this valley. But never has anyone not shown fear, that's something we as a clan wont except. You however were different, never once throughout this whole act did you display the slightest bit of that detestable emotion, in fact I would go so far too say you were a little bored if not amused by it. Am I right?**

Now Naruto was surprised, no one had ever been able to see through his "mask" that he put up to hide all his emotions, he thought he had emotions mastered but it seemed he was wrong.

Before the kid could respond the wolf leader answered the unasked question.**"We wolves are talented at many things and have many different abilities, one of these is the ability to read most emotions to a perfect accuracy. Now to answer your previous question my name is Sirius and I expect you to honour it from now on. After all, if your going to be representing the Dire wolf clan as our first summoner you'll have to treat us with respect."**

If the rest of the wolfs were surprised at the "pup" being left alive they were disbelieving that they finally had a summoner. Many of the pack had longed for one for so long but Sirius was always adamant that he would know when the real deal came along, countless high level shinobi had walked in but never out to Ezokusu Valley. Because of this that made them respect their new summoner, if he was that special that he was recognised as acceptable to be their summoner then they would follow him to death. That was the Dire wolf way, loyalty, trust and strength. If he treated them like that then they would treat him equally.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I would be honoured to have the Dire wolf clan as my summons" responded the pleased Sharingan user. The Dire wolf clan seemed like a very formidable force and thinking about it he couldn't think of the last time he had felt such raw power radiating off a single being, the only thing that matched if not a little more was Minato and lord Third's power when he had been watching them spar.

Suddenly in a small plume of smoke came out a 5 maybe 6 foot scroll.**"Write your name here in blood Naruto and we can begin your initiation process" **said the Wolf boss while making his best attempt at pointing to where the scroll was. Deciding to explain what the initiation process was upon Naruto's confused face he continued**."The initiation process is basically becoming a member of our clan through having our clan symbol tattooed onto your right upper bicep and by gaining a partner that you can work and perform combination Jutsu with, by your choice of course."**

After writing his name on the once blank scroll and hearing Sirius's explanation on becoming a member of the clan the jinchūriki responded "great, lets get started." With that said he rolled up his sleeve and waited for the tattoo to marked onto his arm.

With a mutter of **"Wolf Art: Initiation" **a black wolf-like tattoo spread over his right arm that once finished swirled into a round circular symbol. **(A/N see profile for picture.)** Not once through the process did his new summoner react to the pain, that was another reason he would respect him.

He had received the symbol and was now officially recognised as the Dire wolf's summoner and a part of their clan. He already felt more welcome in this one than the Namikaze clan, so for that reason he was happy. By the sounds of it he just became the first summoner to one of, if not thee strongest summoner clan in existence, however that's not why he was happy. He was happy because for the first time he had felt accepted and approved off by someone other than Itachi. The pack mentality, loyalty, trust and strength to those that treated you equally. He would live by that code.

Excited to meet his partner he was about to ask when he would get one, but before he got the chance Sirius reading his emotions spoke first.** "Ah, yes your partner... Kyoto take Naruto-san to the grove, Everyone else with me, we have a summoner to protect and work with and we most be in peak condition."** boomed to voice of Sirius which was evident with enthusiasm.

This is what Naruto loved, the pack mentality. He knew he was in good hands with the Dire wolfs, however Sirius amused him, one second they were on the verge of a fight and the next they were like bread and butter. He must of really hated fear, or either that's just how he judged people.

Seeing the approaching form of Kyoto the sharingan user couldn't help but notice the heart symbol etched onto her forehead, wanting to find out as much as he could about his new summons he decided to ask the question. "What is the symbol on your forehead for Kyoto-san?" He was never one for beating around the bush, if he wanted to know something he would ask.

Kyoto who was more "normal" than some of the other summons, stood at about 4 foot which was pretty ordinary for a Wolf let alone a Dire wolf. However what made her different was her tinted pink fur that seemed to nearly glow as if filled with power. **"You are very keen about learning the ways of our clan, aren't you?** replied the angelic voice of the now smiling Dire wolf. It was great finally having someone to represent them, it was the cherry on top having someone that seemed to like the ways of their clan and was so interested. His answer would tell her if he was smart.

"Knowledge is power." responded a smiling faced raven haired Namikaze.

**"That it is Naruto, and never forget that. Now about your question, each and every one of us have certain skills that we are born with. Some skills like Sirius's emotion reading is something that we all have to a certain extent, although he's never one for boasting, our leader is the most skilled in this department. I for example am very skilled at medical Ninjutsu which is why I have earned the right to wear that symbol on my forehead like you do with your village symbol on your arm. Another example of this is Ghost, he is extremely skilled in the field of stealth, infiltration and assassination. However he like Sirius does not wear a symbol, its all down to preference really."**

Seeing the Nodding head of her new summoner made her smile, he may be just a "pup" but he was absorbing everything like a sponge. Deciding to continue her explanation about the Dire wolf clan she warned,** "however here is were it gets a little different. Unlike other clans the Dire wolf clan actually has bloodline limits that a few of our members can use to our advantage. They are nothing like what you humans have however they are just as strong. This is also the reason we consider ourselves the strongest of all summon clans, even the likes of the toad clan and snake clan cower in fear of our power."**

Now that bit of information interested him, bloodline limits was something that he never imagined a summon could have, and that final piece of information was cherry on top. Upon thinking about it his so well hidden childish side burst forth, he could imagine fighting Minato and his Giant toad, but when he summoned Sirius he got to gleefully laugh as his father's apparent "great summon" was frozen in fear. Now that he would want to see.

Putting his inner demon, that seemed to escape due to his unearthly imagination, back into its locked up cell he swore that he would never let that happen again. He couldn't explain why but sometimes he just had childish thoughts.**(A/N this is the tiny bit of canon Naruto that stayed.)**Maybe it was just because he still was a child.

Deciding to finally reply to Kyoto he stated,"so there are bloodlines, what sort of bloodlines?"

Laughing at his never ending quest for knowledge the medic-wolf answered. "I'm not really the best wolf to ask as the users know more information than I do however there is a very special case at the grove that you will want to see and I also happen to know a lot about it."

He decided to wait until he arrived at the grove as it couldn't be that far away. They had been walking for at least 10 minutes and he could see a bright green forested area ahead therefore backing up his theory.

After 5 minutes of walking through the woodland terrain, the pair came to a reasonably sized fenced off area. Inside the area there was a small pond that was surrounded by over 5 wolf pups, however Naruto couldn't help but notice the pure white pup at the back of the pen, seemingly playing on its own.

Kyoto seeing this too let out an uncharacterised growl **"dammit how many times do I have to tell you, don't just ignore him because he's different than you."**

This did not make Naruto pleased, here was a pup who was obviously being ignored by his peers and those around him...It was basically him all over, he had already decided who his partner would be, if the pup was the runt he would turn him into the king.

For once he was wrong though, this pup was the opposite of a runt.

Upon seeing Kyoto it simply...flew over to them and onto her back...

Wait...flew thought Naruto. Wanting to know if he was seeing things he decided to turn on his sharingan for added detail, he usually didn't miss things but the little pup couldn't of flew, could he? However what he saw next truly had him openly gaping, the pup certainly was different.

Seeing his bewildered expression was truly funny after not seeing anything but the emotionless mask that he had seemingly plastered onto his face. Deciding to explain the still nameless pups condition she answered the unasked question. **"As you could tell when you activated your Sharingan, this little one has a very special bloodline. Well that's really a understatement, it's more than special. You see his chakra is unlike yours or mine, or for that matter anyone's really, instead of flowing like water and being light blue, his is a pitch black and acts like lightning. As you can probably see instead of flowing like a river around his chakra pathways his jolts from chakra point to chakra point in the form of black lightning. However it does far more than just have a different appearance than our chakra. As you saw earlier he can disperse his body into lightning making it temporarily intangible to solid attacks, however he can still be hit with Ninjutsu and any other non-physical attack. This works by his ability to completely make up his body of electrons at will meaning he can actually disperse and reform parts of his body in an instant, meaning he can also fly with the power it produces. And to top it all off we still don't know everything about this bloodline as nobody in his now deceased family ever inherited it.**

If Naruto was gaping before, he looked closer to a fish than a person now. Quickly recovering back to his emotionless state Naruto looked over to the now closer orphan pup hoping to see it in detail. Now that it was close he could see the differences in it than the others, and like before this pup was different in appearance too. His snow white fur being rare on its own was further specialized by the bright nearly florescent blue tips that seemed to nearly illuminate like a candle in the dark. How he didn't see them before he didn't know but alas, he had saw them now. The pup also had very long, shaggy hair making him more intimidating, this look was complemented nicely by a bright blue lightning bolt that ran down his back. However intimidation would have to wait as it still only stood at just over 1 foot.

Asking the first question that came to mind, Naruto's ever seeking knowledge brain went for the logical one no matter how much he wanted ask if he could have it. "How do you know all this."

Okay now all these questions were starting to annoy her, really, had she not told him enough that he wouldn't just take the pup as his partner. The little thing was begging for attention. She knew he wanted to ask if he could but instead he opted for the boring question...as always. Deciding to entertain him one last time she explained in her usual angelic voice. **"I know you wanted to ask if you could have him as your partner and I'm sure you can however the final decision is up to him of course. Now your question, the reason we know so much about the bloodline is because we believe he is the reincarnation of the founder of our clan, who was known as Thor, he was the one that literally gave meaning to that name as all who witnessed him go into battle described him as the God of Thunder through his use of black lightning and zooming through the sky by what looked like a black lightning bolt."**

That was all he needed to hear, apparently the pup was the reincarnation of what many considered a God, who wouldn't want a God for their partner.

Deciding to ask the nameless pup if he wanted to be his partner he said in the happiest voice he could, which he was aware, was very similar to his monotone voice. "Hey there little fellah. How about I give you a name and we team up." his voice wasn't overly convincing but all apprehension disappeared when it looked into the megawatt smile that reminded the young wolf eerily of a fox.

The young Dire wolf still unable to speak could only excitedly nod it's head as an answer for it's new partner, wondering what his name would be made it let out a loud enthusiastic howl.

As if reading its new partners thought process Naruto answered "Hmm, well your apparently the reincarnation of your clan leader, Thor and Thor means God of Thunder... so it's only appropriate that I name you something similar. Your name will therefore be Raijin which also means God of Thunder.

The now named Raijin could only yip loudly before jumping off Kyoto's back and into Naruto's open arms, the young wolf had a family now, and he was the one to give him it. They now both had a family.

* * *

><p>"Stupid old wolf." came out the pain filled voice of one Naruto Namikaze. He honestly didn't know how he survived that, maybe it had something to do with the Kyuubi thought the genius prodigy of Konoha, before falling into a deep unconsciousness. but before this he couldn't help but think about how he ended up in this unfortunate situation.<p>

After bonding with Raijin for a few hours he decided to leave only to be stopped by a old and apparently "wise" wolf. The reason being was even with an escort through the forested area surrounding Ezokusu Valley it would still take over 2 weeks to get to Konoha, so when he got the offer to be teleported by using the old coot's special Jutsu he jumped at it. That was a bad decision

After saying his farewells and promising to summon Raijin after he made it back to Konoha, he was then swiftly transported. Throughout all this he failed to see the old wolf mess up the co-ordinates of the Jutsu through a simple old-aged mistake.

This mistake being quite a...big problem to say the least. And that problem being that he was well over 300 feet in the air...

* * *

><p>Succumbing to unconsciousness was an extremely different thing than simply falling asleep. Any sub-concious barriers that your mind set up to avoid certain events that could take place were simply not in use as the mind didn't have time to activate them like it would when falling asleep. Instead in was busy trying to send orders throughout the body to heal the wound that the individual had received in the most effective and fastest way possible.<p>

Naruto knew this. He also knew that the Kyuubi had been trying to bring him into his mind scape for over a year now. And that's why he was currently looking into blood-red eyes.

Deciding to get this annoying conversation out of the way Naruto crossed his arms and with his usual bored look on his face spoke in a low monotone voice "What do you want Kyuubi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- BOOM and were done. Hoped you liked Dire wolfs for summons but I just think there so cool and quite original considering every fan-fiction is either Foxes, Dragons or phoenixes.**

**How will the interaction between Naruto and the Nine Tailed Demon Fox go and what do you think of Naruto essentially being the Sage of Six Paths reincarnation?**

**All feedback weather negative or positive is appreciated and please tell me any ideas that you want to see implemented from abilities to women in Naruto's life. Also give me Intel on what you think of Raijin (pronounced Raidin.)**

**Until next time-Necro.**


	6. Chapter 6: True Pain

**A/N- Okay back again with chapter 6...and that's all I really have to say. **

**Gimme a break I'm a 16 year old kid and my life revolves around homework, fan-fiction and football with the occasional drinking spree mixed in. I don't have a lot to talk about.**

**Also the poll for Naruto's clothing is still going on so vote if you want.**

** Onwards and upwards, BEGIN!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"What do you want Kyuubi." stated the raven haired Namikaze. He honestly didn't know what the bijuu wanted with him, all he did know however was that he had no desire to talk to it. Why would he, it was the most likely reason why his parents didn't love him.<p>

While waiting for the beast to respond Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the size of the Nine Tailed Fox, the fox-like creature with red-orange fur and blood slitted red eyes was truly a intimidating being. It also possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. To top it all off as the greatest of the 9 bijuu it stood at roughly the same height as the Hokage monument and even made Sirius seem small at it's overall size. This was the power of a bijuu, the strongest one at that.

Also taking his surrounding area into account, something he did absent-mindedly as a Ninja, he was quite startled at what he found. It wasn't the ankle deep dank water that he was standing on, and it wasn't the corridor like hall he seemed to be in with the only change in scenery being the huge bared cage at the end of it either. No what had him a shock, which was a difficult task on its own, was instead of the expected 2 pipes, one being his chakra and one being the Kyuubi's, there were 3.

When looking closer at the somewhat transparent pipes he couldn't help but notice the colours of them, his was the usual light blue colour that chakra should be, and the Kyuubi's was the expected demonic red verging on orange. However it was the third pipe that again peaked his interest, unlike either of the other pipes it contained two colours seemingly running through the same pipe however they acted like water and oil, they didn't seem to want to mix. These colours were a dark royal blue and a murky green verging on brown that strangely reminded him of wood.

"Great, just great. More damn questions." Naruto muttered to himself, he knew it wasn't normal to have these added chakra pipes and the fact that the one he was expecting to have, that one being the Kyuubi's, was gained through the use of sealing really made him think. Did he have more that just one entity sealed within him?

If so where was it?

All this happened in the space of a few seconds and before the Kyuubi even started speaking Naruto fired out his first of many questions in a demanding tone. "What the hell is that other chakra pipe." He knew he was being quite a bit more emotional than he wanted to be, but emotion be damned he had a whole other chakra reserve and he hadn't known about it until now. He had every right to be as he had never even detected the tiniest hint of another chakra source when he had always been aware of the mammoth presence of Kyuubi's.

There had to be a reason for that.

Deciding to answer it's host question the bijuu blew out a sigh that made the young Namikaze's hair fly like it would in the wind, and with a growl like voice it responded, **"It is of no importance, it is probably extra residue chakra that got caught up in the sealing process." **It was a lie, but it was a believable one at that.

That hurt the great bijuu more than its host would ever know, him the great Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the strongest of all bijuu, reduced to answering questions from it's host like it was some book to be used for information. However the reason he did this was because he was smart, he knew cursing and roaring at the raven haired prodigy would only annoy him further than he already was. He wouldn't get answers that way.

"Hmm, your not a very good liar Kyuubi. I know you have questions and I will answer them. That being said, I have more important matters to deal with." The Fox may have been a walking natural disaster but that didn't mean he could control his emotions very well. He nearly broke a smile, which meant a lot, when he saw the Demon's face scrunch up on anger. He was also able to notice the lie so well as the Fox's ears twitched and a slight frown etched on it's face. Learning to read emotions by studying with Itachi really paid off.

The reason he stated he would "entertain" the Kyuubi was not because he wanted to, it was something that had to be done. He knew the stubborn mass of chakra wouldn't give up in getting his questions answered, so he might as well get it over with. This however also had its benefits.

He knew it was a waste having such chakra locked up inside you and not putting it to use, as much as he hated to admit it. He had no doubt that people thought of him as quite ignorant and prideful, he was. That being said he wanted to rely on his own power and not somebody else's, whether that be a bijuu or a comrade, Naruto Namikaze didn't need help.

But... and a big one at that, was something deep inside him was screaming to not be prideful, to put aside his ignorance and be grateful of having help or in this case a trump card that would no doubt benefit him greatly in battle. He didn't know why but he knew that whatever it be, it was right. **A/N-This is again the little bit of canon Naruto that makes him a little bit different than Madara.**

And that's why he would "entertain" and if possible be nice to the Fox, after all it was like him, understood by few and treated equally by few.

If he could win it over, which he doubted he could they could be a great team, however he knew this was very unlikely. At best maybe he could make an agreement for a lend of its chakra, when needed, in exchange for something... whatever a locked up bijuu could desire he didn't know, apart from freedom of-course.

Now onto his important matters. While taking another glance at the 3 pipes, this time with his Sharingan activated to ensure he would remember every detail, he decided to follow them. Why you might ask?

Well it was a chakra pipe, and a chakra pipe must lead to his chakra reserve. If his theory was correct he would stumble upon his reserves and maybe he could find some more information about another unnatural occurrence that seemed to surround him.

Ignoring the growl upon Kyuubi seeing his activated Sharingan, he set off in a brisk walk following the trio of pipes that would hopefully lead him to gaining more information about the powerful yet unrefined chakra that seemed to exude power in the third pipe.

He was just one big mystery, a mystery that he planned to solve.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of trekking through his somewhat barren mind-scape did he finally come to what he was looking for. However there was a little bit of a twist to what he was expecting.<p>

There just a few feet in front of him were 2 massive, transparent tanks. The key word being 2.

Following the the trio of pipes had been the same monotonous thing, no change, nothing different. They just headed straight to his chakra reserves like you would expect them too, that was until the very end, and that was why he could only sense 2 chakra sources.

Just before the trio of pipes could make there entry into their designated tanks the strange third pipe that contained two different chakra's connected to his own chakra pipe. This was unexpected on its own, but what really surprised him was that before the chakra could enter his tank it was different. It wasn't the colour human chakra should be, it wasn't even the colour of the Kyuubi's... It was silver.

* * *

><p>It was currently 8 in the morning and one red haired wife of the current Hokage was pondering over thoughts that seemed to always make their way to the forefront of her mind. She hated when that happened.<p>

Naruto hadn't come home last night. For any mother of a 5, nearly 6 year old child they would of been worried, she was no different, however the reasons were completely different.

It was a common occurrence that Naruto wouldn't come home, he and Itachi would often fall asleep during their all day training sessions that funny enough started in the morning or either straight after academy. This lead to them not being worried that he didn't come home, however what did have her worried was the reaction that he might have to what they decided to do.

Like Minato, she had been having a tough time dealing with Naruto, watching your only child grow up and saying you didn't know them was just too difficult. Something that nobody wished on anyone and something nobody wished to receive. And that's why she had been the one to bring up the idea of buying Naruto a house for him to live in. She and her husband might of saved long and hard for the best house in the whole damn village but this fact alone made her feel like scum.

She had no doubt that she had heard Naruto muttering to himself in frustration, "why do they not love me"... "what did I do to deserve this." However, never once did she hear sadness or anger in his voice...something much worse, she heard a voice filled with unimaginable amounts of pain and betrayal.

She knew that they were having the time of their life compared to the the hell they put their son through, and yet she was still going to kick her only child out.

Kushina Uzamaki was a coward, a self admitted one. She was scum and she accepted that. When you couldn't bare the pain and simply offloaded it onto your most loved, precious person there was nothing else that she amounted too. And what made it all worse was that Naruto still loved her and Minato more than anything else. Itachi was like a brother to him, but even though they treated him like garbage he never once wavered.

She often thought about this until she remembered a quote that Minato had told her after doing intensive research on the Second Hokage: the Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship. Because the Uchiha tend to conceal their more affectionate traits, a member's love can be transformed into hatred in the blink of an eye if they somehow lose the object of their love.

Because of this so called, curse of hatred, her son loved her, alternatively he could also come to hate her.

She prayed her son didn't come to hate her for what she had decided.

She knew that Naruto treated his family like royalty, they were everything to him even though they treated him like scum... but how long would that last?

* * *

><p>Still lying in her bed, due to the day off she would be having, one purple haired kunoichi was currently pondering over the little snippets of information about her new team-mates, she knew all about Itachi, everyone in the graduating class did. He was the popular, cool, handsome guy that girls dreamed of being with, and guys envied yet respected... however Itachi was always regarded as the second best in all these characteristics, yet the number one was ignored. Why was that?<p>

Naruto truly was a peculiar case, he was the hero of the leaf, treated like royalty by the villagers and untouchable by his peers, yet he was ignored. Again she found herself asking why this was to be. Simple age shouldn't of mattered that much when the only son of the most loved Hokage, not to mention being an extremely talented prodigy who was cute to say the least, was ignored by his peers and treated as too high class for the villagers.

She had no doubt that Naruto was longing for friends, longing to be acknowledged even though he hid it perfectly. She was the only one that knew this, because she wanted the same thing. She wanted to be seen as a valuable asset to the village, someone that people could look up to and rely on. Yet here she was lying on her bed while everyone knew her as the snake whore

She always knew the Namikaze had the same problem as her, she could see the loneliness and solitude in his eyes that everyone else missed. And that is why she currently felt an unbearable amount of guilt...guilt at being like everyone else, ignoring the boy in solitude, not being there for the one person that understood the same pain as her, the pain of betrayal.

Some of her classmates ignored him simply because they were too lazy, these being the Nara's and Akimichi's. A few others ignored him as they felt dwarfed by his fame and skill at everything he did, they simply felt like they weren't worthy. Even his crazed fan-girls were either too nervous, or in the case of some shy, to even approach him let alone hold a conversation with him. How they could still express that they loved him she didn't know, but she wasn't going to try and find out. However thinking all these thoughts made her realise one thing... she was the worst.

She didn't ignore him because of any of these reasons, she ignored him because she was jealous. Jealous at the boy that had everything handed to him. The kid that got the large end of the stick while she was treated like dirt for something out of her control. However she now realised how wrong she was, yesterday's introduction told her everything that she needed to know.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are my family, even though they don't return my feelings, and Itachi. My dislikes are people who ignore me."

That one line told her everything she needed to know, she often wondered why his eyes always showed unbearable amounts of pain, why they screamed betrayal.

Now she knew. And she would do everything to be there for him, to support him, to be that friend that she always wanted... she would be someone that he could rely on.

* * *

><p>Now Naruto was a genius, he had a strategic mind that would make a Nara jealous, yet he didn't have a clue about why his own chakra reserves were slowly turning from blue to silver.<p>

Through the use of his Sharingan he could anticipate that it would take up too 8-10 years for the chakra's too fully merge and instead of his normal blue, his chakra would become silver, what this would do he didn't know.

That being said, he did know one thing, the silver chakra was the strangest thing he ever felt. Instead of the great sensation of strength and warmth chakra would exude, the silver chakra didn't. In a way it was like Kyuubi's, it made him feel...alive, powerful and more importantly and also differently from Kyuubi's it made him feel...complete.

He had felt this feeling only once before, the night he awakened his Sharingan. The night he awakened his bloodline...

"That's it, that's why it seems to be connected to me." muttered the excited voice of the raven haired Namikaze. He had many unanswered questions but he was finally starting to get the answers to them.

There had to be a reason that he unlocked the Sharingan when he did, and if his theory was correct, whatever this silver chakra was it was completing him, giving him his full power. How much it contained only time would tell.

The young Namikaze's mind was truly going into overdrive to process all this information, something that it had never had to do before.

His theory was this. His first power he received from the special chakra was the Sharingan, more importantly the sacred bloodline from the Uchiha clan. There was 2 different types of chakra in the original pipe, this lead his quick thinking mind to the most logical answer, he would eventually awaken another bloodline from the other greenish chakra. What it was he didn't know but he was sure he had just cracked the metaphorical code to this silver chakra.

How wrong he was, But he would have to wait along time to find that out.

Deciding to make his way back to his not-so-patient ever loving tenant Naruto was actually smiling, a proper smile, for the first time in too long, he was finally figuring out little by little of the mystery that was his body, why wouldn't he be smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>"So, what did you find?"<strong> came out the loud rumbling growl of the ancient beast. He knew all about what that chakra did. His host had only scratched the surface of what it really held. Not that he would tell him that.

"It's of no importance, now what's your question." replied the now stoic jinchūriki, it had to be done, it was only fair that he treated the great beast equally, right. He loved being awkward.

The nerve of that little runt, if the damn seal wasn't so well made he would have squashed him right there and then for that comment. Deciding not to voice these thoughts because he still needed his answers the Kyuubi decided to get on with it. He didn't like this any better than the Madara look-a-like did. **"What do you want from this world? Once you succeed your foolish little dream of becoming Hokage, what's next?"**

Now that was not the question the Namikaze was expecting, truthfully he thought the Kyuubi wanted him to make a deal for his freedom, or to goad him into something he would regret. Responding in his monotone voice and deciding to ask the question truthfully he replied, "After I become Hokage... I will revolutionise this world... how I don't know, but this world needs to change.

This was what he was afraid of. If the runt truly showed himself to be more like Madara than just receiving his looks the world might find itself a force that couldn't be stopped. It was all about how he went about his supposed revolution that he would come to his final conclusion. Like the answer to every problem only time would tell.

Having his question answered was easier than he expected it to be, but he was done talking to his detestable host, **"leave. I no longer have need of your pathetic presence here."**

That wasn't how it was going to work, "I answered your question so you will answer mine, then I will leave. What is your name?" He needed to make a relationship with this eternal being, what better way than to find out it's name. The name Kyuubi only refereed to its tails, it had to have an actual name.

Upon hearing the start of the sentence the great beast was positive that his host was trying to get power off him, however what he did hear truly shocked him to the core. Not one of the pathetic mortals had ever asked him his name, not even one. Yet here after just one meeting it happened. Additionally after a few seconds of being completely awestruck his shock turned to rage. How dare he think himself worthy of knowing the name of the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the mightiest of all bijuu. His name had only been ever learned to one other human and he was the greatest of them all, the one who created him and the one he considered father.

**"Listen well runt, you will never...ever know my name. NOW LEAVE!"** every word was ground out with so much anger and contempt that it would paralyse the mightiest of shinobi, that wasn't even mentioning the amount of killing intent rolling off the nine tailed best.

Naruto showed no reaction.

"If you wont tell me your name, ill just resort to a nickname...hmm... Ill give it some thought later. Until then Kyuubi. To give you a word of warning I'm taking some chakra to heal my wounds." With hat said Naruto flashed his Sharingan at the great beast and successfully managed to steal a little chakra. He had nowhere near enough power to control any of the bijuu but manipulate he could do to a certain extent. In this case being for just under a second he was able to steal all he needed.

With everything done he then proceeded to leave his mind-scape all the while ignoring the threats and screams of anger from the roaring Demon Fox.

* * *

><p>He hated that raven haired brat. He was the copy of HIM not to mention his personality was erringly similar, he was still in a rage about being manipulated by his host, another reason he hated the boy.<p>

However he was different. He seemed to actually be interested in what his name was, better yet, he seemed to hold no hostile or even ill feelings towards the most likely reason why he was ignored by his parents.

Naruto Namikaze was different. He hated different.

* * *

><p>Waking up from his deep slumber, which must of went on for at least 4-5 hours considering it was well into the afternoon, Naruto couldn't help but notice the sizeable crater he had made upon impact, he was well impeded into the rock-hard earth by roughly 3 feet. That however almost changed instantly when a thick red chakra started surrounding him.<p>

"Hmm, so the chakra I stole has activated, well that's how I'm getting out I guess." Feeling all his internal organs and external wounds such as the clump of rock sticking out of his back instantly heal, Naruto found out the power that Kyuubi's chakra held, if it was harnessed the only way to actually be outright killed would be a one hit shot, either through the head or heart. Hell even if you got stabbed or slashed through the thorax it would heal to fast for you to killed.

"The bijuu truly are amazing beings." With that said he released a huge Kyuubi intensified chakra blast that smashed the earth all around him therefore letting him rise out of the ground, anyone that saw him however in the state that he was currently in would have been horrified.

Apart from the nearly inhuman amount of blood that had dried itself onto Naruto's clothes and skin, he was quite similar, the only difference being his blood-red slitted eyes that were now a replica of the Kyuubi's and the dense shroud of translucent red chakra that was reminiscent of a boiling liquid that surrounded him. However instead of features like his whiskers and hair getting thicker not to mention the fox like canines that he should of gained due to the exposure of the extremely powerful, potent chakra, he didn't. Instead the tips of his hair that were sun-kissed blonde had turned a bright red, that like Raijin's highlighted ends, looked like they would glow like a candle in the night.

With his form turning back to normal, he set off at a fast pace to Konoha, after all, he hadn't did any training today and he couldn't let Itachi get better than him.

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Fireball Jutsu<strong>, whispered the voice of one Naruto Namikaze.

After making it back to Konoha, he headed straight to training ground 7 to get some training done, Furthermore upon entering he found Itachi practising on his own. After the usual meet and greet which lead to him explaining his new summons, that to be quite honest still had him baffled at how strong they were, they started sparring, what better way to end the day.

**Water encampment wall**, shouted the flat voice of the Uchiha heir.

After finding his best friend back already, not that he was surprised, he then got all the juicy details of his new summons, and boy were they something else. If Naruto's description of the Dire wolf leader was in any way true... he truly felt sorry for his friends future enemies. He had also been told a little about the Namikaze's new partner, Raijin if he remembered correctly, and he hoped to meet the pup soon. He knew what it had been through, and like he did for Naruto he would be there for it too.

'Now was not the time to think about irrelevant thoughts, now is the time to fight.' unknowingly thought the 2 clan heirs at the exact same time.

Spontaneously both fighters jumped high into the air throwing numerous amounts of shuriken and kunai at each other, both's projectiles were colliding and countering each others to the ultimate efficiency.

Once landed Naruto shot off at high paced speeds that the Namikaze clan were known to naturally have, and proceeded to kick the surprised Uchiha on the chest with enough force to send him rocketing through multiple trees.

Rising from the debris like the kick had no effect, Itachi then threw a single kunai at his fellow raven haired friend. Thinking nothing of it he steeped to the side and let it whiz past, instead it didn't, Itachi appearing in front of him delivered a swift punch that he narrowly avoided, but then followed up with a low sweeping kick that connected.

Getting some distance after jumping back Naruto refocused himself, "Damn Itachi, good use of the **Kawarimi no Jutsu, **It only takes me a day or 2 and I've already forgot how hard you hit, I see you've also been practising your Taijutsu." this was the side of Naruto nobody knew of, the side that was reserved for his precious people. Even through all the emotionless and stoic nature that he exuded on a regular basis he never forgot how to treat friends.

"Well aside from the new techniques I hope to learn it's what I'm going to focus on at the moment, It's always been my weakest area so it needs to be improved on." replied the cheerful voice of Itachi, a voice that was set aside for only Naruto and his brother.

"Well talking wont help you improve it, lets dance." Naruto replied. Fighting was the only thing that excited him, well of course there were woman, but dammit he was only 5 verging on 6, sadly that would have to wait.

Backing up his last sentence, Naruto then sent chakra through his hidden blades hoping to get in some more practise with them, he was still far from mastering them, in fact he wasn't even skilled with them yet, but you had to start somewhere.

With hidden blades activated he charged forward in a criss-crossing pattern, upon reaching Itachi he brought his right blade down hard followed by a lunge forward with his left, treating his new tools like extensions of his arms he continued his combo with multiple dynamic movement ranging from heavy blows through the use of leaping a few feet off the ground to low sweeps that targeted his tricky opponents lower body.

Through it all Itachi never once took his Sharingan eyes off the blades, with the speeds that they were travelling at he doubted without his Dojutsu he would of been able to keep fighting. Through the mini skirmish he had taken multiple blows and slashes, now it was time for the counter attack.

Itachi seeing Naruto make a mistake through over extending too far, quickly capitalized by grabbing his arm and elbowing it with his other arm before flipping his young friend over his shoulder, this was followed by unleashing a ferocious kick into his back. Once the motion was over he was about to take advantage of the downed state of his friend, however a sizzling sound made him stop. looking down he noticed there was an exploding tag on his chest that Naruto must have attached at some point during the beating.

Itachi quickly took the tag off and threw it away, however this was all that Naruto needed as it gave him enough time to get away and prepare a finisher.

Both Genin were panting heavily due to the intense fast paced Taijutsu that had been performed, however they weren't done yet.

With a smirk the youngest of the duo spoke up."All the way?"

Itachi never one to back down responded while also adopting the same smirk, only with Naruto would his competitive side make it out of his emotionless mask."All the way."

Naruto channelling a huge amount of chakra shouted out the name of his technique, **"Fire release: Searing Dragon's Breath."** The reason he didn't unleash the **Majestic flame destroyer** was because of his levels of chakra, he had huge chakra levels but between the journey home, training and then his spar with Itachi he was running on empty, using it would only result in him becoming unconscious for longer than he cared to think about.

The flames that he released came out in a straight constant stream that was intended for long range, they were also as the name suggests intensely hot and set alight anything they came in contact too, in this case it would be Itachi's Jutsu.

And as he expected just before the flames reached half way did he hear the shout of Itachi, **"Fire release: Uchiha Grand Fire Storm." **

The two red hot fire Jutsu meet in the middle where they battled for dominance, neither one gaining the upper hand. Where the flames meet in the middle, instead of the usual red that they would produce, it was a deep blue showing just how intense the combo of flames was. With a scream of exert Itachi added the last of his chakra into the ongoing war only for Naruto to replicate the process, the result being utter destruction.

With a blast of pure destruction, the two Jutsu due to the intense heat mixed with the unstable chakra exploded outwards causing a resounding boom to be heard throughout the entirety of the village.

The only thing remaining the same in the now barren wasteland that was once filled with nature stood the two panting, beaten up figures looking at each other with tremendous amounts of conviction. As if daring the other person to drop to conciousness first. Neither would give in.

This stare down lasted for a full minute before both fighters dropped to one knee at the exact same time, neither would let the other out do him. Again the stare down continued... a full 3 minutes passed before the battle ended, the only thought going through both of their minds was victory over the other. Neither would receive that.

With eyes rolling to the back of their head both shinobi feel to unconsciousness while still on one knee and then finally fell forward. The supposed "spar" was over. But the destruction the 5 and 10 year old created would be forever remembered by generations to come, as what a true prodigy could do.

* * *

><p>After spending the night under the stars with Itachi, Naruto headed home, overall he was satisfied with his performance, but that didn't mean he was happy as a whole, a draw was okay against Itachi because he respected his skill and knew he was a worthy opponent, anyone else however and nothing but a win would do. Even a draw against Itachi wounded his pride deeply but he understood that he couldn't expect to win everything, at least not yet anyway. When he was older and his body and skills had matured... then he would win, he would win at everything.<p>

Finally arriving home after the quick sprint through the trees Naruto entered through the front door, as usual he didn't say he was home, he didn't greet anyone at the entrance either even though he had gone missing for 2 days. It was a normal routine after all.

However that soon changed when he entered his bedroom only to be called downstairs by Minato, that wasn't right, his parents didn't acknowledge him. With this one bit of acknowledgement multiple thoughts started racing through his head all leading to the same conclusion, 'Maybe now that I'm a Genin they will recognise my use, maybe they finally realise that I'm not some annoyance.' Filled with excitement he made his way to the living room, unaware of the life changing event that was about to take place.

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze always thought little of himself when thinking of his son, but what he was about to do made him look like a saint beforehand.<p>

Seeing the smiling face of his son walk in was rare, very rare. One didn't just see Naruto Namikaze smile, only those who he wanted saw that big fox-like grin that threatened to split his face. This action alone made it that much more difficult.

"Sit down Naruto." after his son did as he was told he continued, "Me and your mother have put a lot of thought into this, we have it all prepared and we came to the joint conclusion that...we don't want you any more."

Everybody in the room felt their heart shatter into a thousand pieces with that sentence, but Minato steeled himself, he had to go all the way to ensure the safety of this world, the less people Naruto considered precious... the better. "Naruto, I know you don't want to hear this... but we don't love you, we never have. Now that your strong enough to live on your own and are classed as a adult in the shinobi world we have came to the decision that it's time for you to move out."

Throughout the whole speech not one person made any emotional reaction, in Minato and Kushina's case they had prepared for this moment for months, they knew how it would effect them and they knew that only showing no reaction would work. Showing any joy or anger couldn't be shown in a situation like this, it was impossible when you were doing the hardest thing that you ever imagined having to do, banishing your own son.

Naruto was the same case but for different reasons, all his hope that had wailed up inside him at finally being accepted came crashing down after the first sentence. After the second sentence it felt like it was repeatedly stomped on like dirt. Like the dirt that he was. Outwardly he showed no emotion, inwardly this was the first time that Naruto felt true pain. He thought he had experienced the worst of it before. He knew nothing of what pain really was. This was what betrayal felt like.

Kushina speaking up through her emotional distress decided to add in, "Naruto it's time you leave, we will have your things sent over to your new house." She had to say something, it wouldn't do if he thought the idea was Minato's and he still loved her.

Naruto doing as he was told didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. The people he had loved most, the people he would actually die for even though they resented him. The only people that should forever and always love him and he was simply thrown away like some trash. They weren't his parents.

As he walked out the door after grabbing the keys to his house he was gave one last parting gift by the sound of his "loving" mother. "Oh and Naruto, don't think anything of the house we got you. We cant have people thinking we don't love you, It would only ruin our clans and Minato's reputation."

That was the final straw, the final phrase that needed to be said, Naruto Namikaze's Sharingan absent-mindedly activated and three totems appeared. However something much more grave happened.

Naruto Namikaze, the child of prophecy, had fallen to the Uchiha curse of hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I can guarantee the majority of you were expecting the Mangekyō Sharingan...<strong>

**Now on with the A/N- Naruto has a strange chakra, but what will it do... what are the effects of it and more importantly what are the extra attributes that Kyuubi knows about it... Well sucks for you cause that ain't till wayyyyyyyyyyy later.**

**Speaking of Kyuubi what do you think his nickname should be?**

**What do you think of my version of the 1 tailed cloak/how Kyuubi's chakra effects Naruto?**

**Naruto has fallen to the curse of hatred but how will that effect him?**

**All these questions but know answers, well kinda one half answer that was hinted at during the chapter but you know what I mean.**

**As for the story the introduction arc is over (finally, I didn't think it would take 25000 words.) That was a little snippet of fighting that I added in and from this point on you can expect a lot more because where at THE ONE... THE ONLY... CHUNIN EXAMS ARC.**

**As you all know by now, any and all advice, criticism and questions is much appreciated and if you even wanna talk about the story or give your input on it so far feel free to PM me. Thanks-Necro.**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Family

**A/N-WOW the amount of reviews and PMs I received was mind-boggling, literally. It means a lot to know that your enjoying the story and I'd just like to say thanks for everyone that has read this far.**

**Okay now that we got the pleasantries out of the way(JK), I just want to make it clear that this Uchiha curse of hatred will effect Naruto's view of his parents, however not like you think it would. All I'm saying is that hate has different effects on people, with that said Ill let you start reading.**

**HOLD UP.**** I almost forgot, remember to vote in the poll I set up that will decide Naruto's clothing, now you can read.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Directly After Naruto Leaves Minato And Kushina<strong>

Standing in the dim lit kitchen of the Namikaze household were 2 figures. 2 figures that were in complete despair at what they had just done. However there were no tears, no words of encouragement, just utter disbelief. Disbelief that they threw out their only son like you would trash. Nothing would have worked to cure the unbearable pain that they just inflicted, the pain of betrayal.

Kushina was simply standing in silence with her arms hanging loosely by her sides, no aim, no intention, just bathing in the pain that was regret.

What made it all worse?

When you know you cant change something even though you want to. She had cut all bonds with her only son, she knew she would regret it. But she couldn't do a damn thing about it. The decision had been made and there was no going back, she still couldn't quite come to terms with what she had just done.

Minato was a different story completely. Outwardly he was showing no emotion, he was just sitting in his favourite armchair with his head in his hands. Inwardly it was complete turmoil... turmoil and anger, pure anger.

How much of a bitch did you have to be to do what just happened? Yes, he needed to refuse any bonds with his son, but really, kicking him out just because he couldn't bare the pain.

It was at that moment that Minato realised he failed, he had failed his son, he had failed his very own teachings. And with the act he just performed he might as well of stomped on Obito's grave. He was trash, and there was plenty of room in hell to burn.

The thing that the couple shared however was the gut-wrenching knowledge that they got it easy. Compared to their son, they hadn't even experienced emotional pain.

* * *

><p>As he was walking toward his new home the raven haired jinchūriki was feeling just one emotion if it could even be called that... it was nothing. After the intense feelings of betrayal and pain entered his system he simply, discarded them. The young prodigy was still felling these horrible emotions but he was just dealing with it.<p>

These vile emotions were nothing new, just on a more intense degree. He always knew his parents despised him, hated him and just wanted him to be gone, they got what they wanted and he felt nothing. Why would he, it was something he expected albeit not this early, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

If they truly hated him, truly didn't care for him, so be it. He would prove them how wrong they were, he would make them beg for his return. And if necessary he would make them pay. He would hate them, yes, nut he would simply ignore their existence like they did to him.

He wouldn't let this stop him, nothing would stop him. He would continue on and show the world who he was. He would gain power once he became Hokage, then he would change this world, he would revolutionise it for the better.

At first he was considering leaving the village, he would make them all pay for what his parents had done to him. However thinking of those thoughts that had recently passed through his mind made him truly ponder, did he always have idiotic reactions. The reason for this was simple, what possible advantage would leaving and trying to destroy the leaf provide for his final goal?

He would be wanted for being a missing ninja, only the sand and the mist would accept him as a shinobi due to his fathers actions, that being said the former of the 2 would simply hand him over due to the alliance they had with the leaf. The latter would also not be a viable option as he would get intertwined in a war he didn't care about and that he simply wasn't ready for. It was of no benefit.

He then pondered the idea of simply taking off and hiding on his own until he was strong enough to change this world. However that wouldn't be viable either. It held no advantages and came with too many disadvantages. He would be hunted by Iwa and maybe Kumo for his bounty and/or tenant. He would have to also hide from the leaf as they would want him back because he is the last Uzamaki/Namikaze bar 2 people. These wouldn't necessarily be problems, just annoyances, annoyances that he didn't want to deal with.

Finally arriving at the address his parents gave him which was number 9 Hokage's view Naruto was quite impressed, "So this is what they bought me, at least they have good taste."

The house sat at the very back of the village directly below the Hokage's monument, it was also situated on raised ground which even though it wasn't a fraction of the size of the monument, still gave it enough height to be able to see over the rest of the village. It had a modern design complemented nicely by the extravagant designs of light shaded wood and what looked to be a marble white stone that were used to hold the edges of the building and the large stairs that led to the wooden front door. It also had a beautiful bright green garden which was completed by a verity of different coloured plant, trees and flowerbeds that would of made any Yamanaka jealous. All in all it was a house that people dreamed of owning but never would because of the obvious ridiculous price it was. With a sentence of pure impulse the new house owner summed up his thoughts, "I want to burn it." His voice was practically giddy, what better way to screw over the bastards that kicked him out than burning the thing to the ground. **A/N- Look at my profile for a picture of Naruto's house.**

But then that's when the cold hard fate of reality hit him, Minato was the Hokage and Kushina was the Uzamaki clan head, not to mention inheriting everything that the clan owned. It wouldn't even be a fraction of their money and they would earn it back in under a few months. As much as he wanted too, again it held no advantages, just disadvantages. He would find a way to screw them over eventually, but it would have to wait.

Tomorrow Itachi said they would be starting more training and D-ranked missions so he would have to get settled in quickly, however one thing he had learned about this experience was this, he had learned to be rational. He had no doubt in his mind that if this happened 5 months ago the house would have received a barrage of fire Jutsu.

The new rational side of him would be better, stronger and more importantly mature. He would show his enemies no mercy, no lenience. He would show them his true power. But he would control himself, he would still keep his warm, caring and loving side for his precious people.

Naruto Namikaze didn't know it, but this was the day that would define his character. This was the day that the child of prophecy was born.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Team 7 come around, we have something to discuss." Came the cheerful voice of Mikoto, how she got away with Naruto going missing for a full 2 days she didn't know. She only got one hour of sleep over the 2 nights and that wasn't even worth it as she woke up screaming. Kushina Uzamaki put fear into even her closest friends.

Now that the 2 stoic prodigy's and their sadistic counterpart came closer she continued, "Now id just like to give you the plan for what we will be doing over the next year. As you are probably aware off, you would all make it to Chunin the way you are. That being said the next exams are in one months time and I feel like you all deserve to be taught more by me before that, so you will not be participating in that one. The next exams, 7 months from now, are in Iwa, we cant attend them for obvious reasons, some of these being that they will no doubt attack Naruto because of his lineage and were not exactly on the best terms with them due to Hokage's actions during the war. This leaves the exams after which are being held in Kumo. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you all to have perfected your current skills and learned new ones by before then as these are the exams that your going to be participating in.

The trio being the top class students that they are quickly took in all the information and agreed with their sensei's decision, however they were all quite curious about going to Kumo for their exams, Anko seeing Naruto remaining passive if not a bit colder than usual and Itachi currently thinking, decided to find out more about the situation. "Mikoto-sensei, why are we going to Kumo for are exams, I'm not against the idea, but don't we have bad relations with them too."

Mikoto who was already expecting the question to be asked had her answer prepared, "While that may be true, Hokage-sama and the Raikage are rivals and don't necessarily get along too well, however they both have the utmost respect for each other and both want to see peace, that's why there is going to be an alliance between Kumo and Konoha within the next few months and by the time of the Chunin exams it will be safe to go."

Hearing this she couldn't help but notice the reaction of her three students. Anko said awesome and seemed fairly happy about the idea. Itachi showed a rare emotion with a grin that threatened to split his face, that was too be expected however as it was one step closer to his dream. Naruto was a different matter all together. The whole day he was even more emotionless than normal, only smiling and acting as he normally would when in the privacy of their training ground, he just seemed so much more alert and dare she say...experienced, like something in him had changed. That general trend of his behaviour however drastically changed after her last sentence, currently he had a maniacal grin plastered on his face that to be quite honest, scared her.

That was the best thing he heard all day, he had found out a lot about the famed Raikage through multiple books and often over hearing Minato talk about him. He was said to be the second fastest man in the world, not to mention also holding the title of the best Taijutsu user. If he could dance against an opponent like that it would surly allow him to asses his skills. He had no doubt that he wouldn't stand a chance against him, hell he would be lucky if he even managed to land a punch. But if he could dance with opponents like that he would learn so much by studying their movements, skills and Jutsu through the use of his Sharingan. It was something that could only be done up close and personal after all.

Itachi also seeing his extremely excited face verging on insane decided to find out what he was thinking, "Naruto, what has you so excited." He had a clue, after all, him and Naruto knew everything about one another, but he really hoped his friend wasn't as stupid as he feared.

Naruto taking this as an opportunity to tell his team, therefore the world about his Sharingan decided to answer the question with little detail. "I'm going to fight the Raikage, that way ill learn even more skills."

Itachi nearly face-faulted at that. Sometimes his friend was a genius that would make a Nara feel like an idiot, the next he was a knuckle-head. However he was quite impressed by his wording of the answer, it was set perfectly as a trap to get their sensei or Anko to ask for more information, that way he could release the knowledge of his Dojutsu.

Anko again being curious, decided to ask about what her youngest team-mate meant. "Apart from learning how many hits you can take before unconsciousness what possibly will you get out of that.

Falling right into his trap by asking the question Naruto simply turned on his now 3 totem Sharingan and preceded to answer, "With these eyes ill learn far more than that."

Mikoto who at first had widened eyes quickly recomposed herself, she knew even though Naruto and the populace of the village didn't, that he had Madara Uchiha sealed in him as well as the Kyuubi due too her close relationship with the Hokage and more importantly his wife, however she never expected him to inherit his skills and abilities. Deciding to comment on the new revelation she said, "It turns out you have inherited the Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, I can't say I'm surprised either as you have a uncanny appearance to one of the former leaders of our clan, some of the more simple minded members are convinced that your even his reincarnation. I wonder if you are in any way related to him. But aside from that I'm very impressed that you have already got a fully matured sharingan." She played that lie of perfectly, it was convincing while also being believable.

Now this was new information to the young raven head, walking over to the nearby pond he took a quick glance and sure enough he had the full 3 totems in each eye. Making his way back to the group he replied, "last time I checked I only had 2. Must of been awakened through last nights events..." The last bit was said in a whisper but everyone heard.

Mikoto made sure that she would question him on that after, but first she needed some information, she knew his relationship with his parents was non-existent so she assumed they didn't know about his special eyes. "Do your parents know about this, if they don't I will have to tell them. However I assume you don't mind them knowing or you wouldn't of showed me your bloodline.

Scowling at them people being called his parents, something that everyone noticed, he replied in monotone, "Mikoto-sensei, please don't refer to them as my parents as I don't consider them so, and to answer your question, no they do not know and the reason I showed you and the team was so you would tell them and I wasn't hiding anything from you and Anko."

Nodding as a response to the sentence Mikoto was about to move on, she wanted to teach them all a new Jutsu that would suit their skills and abilities however that was stopped by one pineapple haired kunoichi.

Oblivious as ever to touchy subjects Anko decided to indulge her curious mind once again, "I figured out you don't like your pare- I mean... predecessors by the conversation the other day, but you were still willing to consider them so. What's different now?" She could see that he was planning on giving an excuse so she finished, "and were your team, we don't give a damn who you are or what happened... just know that were here for you and we wont think any different of you."

Giving a rare smile and a word of thanks Naruto answered the question, he wouldn't tell the full story but he would tell them enough. "Yesterday when I came home my parents told me it was time to move out, they said that they didn't want me... to not be able to fend for myself." He nearly let slip information that he didn't want to but he recovered well enough.

Well enough for any great ninja, but Itachi Uchiha was more than that.

Anko trying to console her new friend did it in the only way she knew how, "AWESOME, we can be room-mates. You can move over to my place and it'll be soooo cool, we can watch scary movies, cook exotic foods and after it all we can get down and dirty in the bedr-."

"Anko, what the hell." came the embarrassed and panicked voice of the Uchiha matriarch. "Your only eleven and he's not even 6 yet, why woul-."

Anko cutting across her blushing sensei, who right now looked closer to a tomato, backed up her point not even sounding the least bit ashamed, "Well sensei I'm an early bloomer and you can't tell me that Naruto's not gonah be a stud when he's older, and besides, he's very mature for his age."

Itachi who at some point passed out during the conversation due to the loss of blood leaking out of his nose, added his very slurred 2 cents to the predicament, "Can I live there too", came out the mumbled voice of the supposedly always stoic prodigy. Thankfully his mother didn't hear him.

Naruto throughout all of this had the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. He had his new friend turn a touchy subject in to the finest of comedy, not to mention he wouldn't mind staying with Anko as it certainly would be eventful, However he didn't want to have sex until he was older. That aside he also found out his best and first friend was secretly a closet pervert. That was perfect blackmail.

Naruto now deciding to clear up the situation came back to the topic at hand, "Anko-chan I appreciate the offer but Minato and Kushina bought me a house so I'm going to be living there, however your more than welcome to live with me as it's quite big." That was an understatement his house was huge.

Anko who was happy at actually being accepted as a friend, if the added suffix was anything to go by, was overjoyed by that response. Replying in a happy voice she said, "Thanks Naruto, I really appreciate you accepting me like this so quickly." Why wouldn't she? The majority of her life was rejection and discrimination for something she didn't deserve or do. To be accepted by someone was a big thing for her.

"Think nothing of it, as you said were team mates now, well stick together." He purposely made his voice a softer and lighter tone than she wasn't used too, it was without even a hint of the monotone that was usually present around his team. This was the voice reserved for his precious people, and them only.

Mikoto seeing this as a good time to cut in got on with the training session. "All right everyone, now we've got some things cleared up we can get started. I want at least 3 D-ranks done today but first I want to teach you all a new Jutsu that will benefit you greatly. This Jutsu will be very useful if used properly, and in Naruto's case can also be used for training due to the unique ability it has." After the sentence she gathered her hands in a cross symbol and screamed "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**". With the name of the technique said 2 clones popped up either side of Mikoto. "These clones aren't ordinary as the name suggests, they are solid clones that have the unique ability to be able to transfer memories when dispelled. If used properly, this Jutsu can change the tide of a fight and also be used for other things such as scouting or even training. **  
><strong>

Like the sponges that they were all three students understood perfectly the capabilities and the usefulness of the Jutsu, deciding to give it a go Naruto whispered "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and 5 clones appeared beside him, however 5 seconds later they all dispelled in a puff of smoke.

Mikoto with widened eyes commented on the spectacular event that just took place, "Good job Naruto, you nearly got it on your first go, I expect you all to have it mastered in 2 hours. If you want any tips or pointers just ask. She knew it was a tough deadline, in fact she didn't expect them to do it in that time. It took her over a week to learn the Jutsu but she wasn't a prodigy like these 3 are. Also she had been told when teaching to have them aim for the stars and land on the moon, If she set them ridiculously high targets they would no doubt make it farther and progress more than if she told them to have it learnt for next week. She would be a slave driver, nothing else would do if you wanted to remake the Legendary Sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: Until end of day<strong>

3 sprawled out bodies could be seen in their usual training ground, however all 3 were not there for training. Instead they were looking up into the stars simply pondering over thoughts and enjoying the comfortable silence that was being with their precious people. On top of that they were busted, It took all of them everything they had to learn the Jutsu under the 2 hours they were given. After that it was straight into the D-ranked missions that thankfully for Naruto, you didn't need to collect off the Hokage. You also didn't need to collect C ranked missions off the Hokage either as they are seen as not important enough and not dangerous enough, therefore not requiring his assistance to decide who goes on them. The missions being relativity straight forward and in Naruto's opinion that he didn't bother to keep to himself "annoyances" were basically house tasks that lazy civilians couldn't be bothered doing. The only peculiar thing was that when they got the Tora retrieval mission they got multiple looks of pity from nearby experienced Genin and Chunin, however it was fairly straight forward because the Kage's son simply refusing to chase after a cat summoned his new partner Raijin. The young pup still couldn't talk but could follow orders off to a tea. After receiving his orders and picking up the scent of the feline it simply flew off in a burst of blue lightning. After about 30 seconds the lightning bolt returned with an unconscious Tora in its jaws that was then dropped off at Naruto's feet. After all the shocked faces of seeing the wolf fly not to mention using its bloodline ability to phase through the walls of the building, Naruto had a lot of questions to answer. No one received answers. Apart from his team later of course. And that's were the trio found themselves now.

Deciding to break the silence, something that he wasn't used to doing the Uchiha clan heir spoke up. "So this is going to be everyday for the next year, what do you think about the exams in Kumo?

Being the one in the middle of the two Sharingan users the snake user spoke up, responding in one of her rare moments of seriousness, "honestly I don't know what to think, it will definitely be hard considering everybody is in the same situation as us, everyone wants to win it or at least pass so were going to have to train super hard in order to ensure our promotion."

Deciding to keep the conversation flowing she continued with a question of her own. "Naruto were you really serious about me staying at your place with you." she still couldn't believe the emotionless kid was so accepting of her, as well as he wasn't that stoic once he trusted you enough.

Replying in a obvious tone that still held it's soft voice, "Of course I was serious, you can move in tonight if you want, that includes you too Itachi, I know you like spending time with your brother but you could live with me too. The house is big enough and I would like nothing more, I'm sure Anko agrees.

This had two different reactions, Anko had to close her eyes to avoid stray tears falling out as she still couldn't get used to the kind and caring nature that was Naruto to his precious people. Not to mention, after being treated like the dirt beneath the villagers feet for so long with only a few ninja being able to see beyond her past it was a new feeling that she was still struggling to get used too.

The young Uchiha clan heir had his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He knew Naruto was a kind kid but he thought he was just offering Anko a place due to her living on her own, after all what was the point of two friends living in separate houses when they could simply have more fun living together. But to invite him even though he had the benefit of a mostly loving family and a pristine lifestyle truly made him happy. "I would love to live with you, however ill need to think of a way to convince my Tou-san. Kaa-san will be understanding and Sasuke will be happy as long as I spend time with him just as much."

Laughing out loud at the enthusiasm of his best friend Naruto replied, "Don't worry about your father, just tell him your moving out because you want to focus on your training more... and that you can learn everything you need off your mother and the Namikaze/Uzamaki library. That will sway his opinion."

Again Itachi's eyes were widened at his friends quick thinking, "That would surly work, all I need to say is that I'm doing it to become stronger. But would you really grant me access to something as valuable as your family library?"

Smirking to himself the young Namikaze responded honestly, "No. I wouldn't, I trust that you will respect that as they are family techniques and although I don't particularly like, to say the least, the last 2 members of either clan, doesn't mean I don't respect their clans. Your father doesn't need to know that though."

With the plan set the trio decided to get to work, Naruto was to get home and set the house up as he still hadn't unpacked everything. Anko was to go home and pack everything up to get ready to move and Itachi was to do the same only his involved persuading his family, which he was fairly confident of, considering the excuse Naruto had prepared.

The thoughts that all 3 shared was excitement. For Anko it was like a dream being able to live and get on with her new friends so well. Itachi was just glad he would get away from his controlling father and more importantly get to spend more time doing his favourite thing, being with friends. Many would describe the emotionless ninja as having emotions closer to a wall than a person, he did. However, if you managed to wiggle your way into the exclusive list that was his precious people, you would find a character full of warmth and friendship that so few knew existed, these few being his mother, brother and his 2 team-mates.

Naruto was excited that he had finally found his second person that he could call friend, not to mention this was a whole new experience for him. Living where he did for all his life was the equivalent of living on your own. No contact or conversation with anyone and they even made an effort to leave the room he was in not to mention he had to cook for himself. He was exactly like Anko in a way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well after midnight.<strong>

"Holy shit, you didn't lie when you said it was big..." came the amazed voice of one purple haired Genin. She was amazed at the pristine look that the outside of the house held, but the inside was something else. After receiving a tour of the house by Naruto, Raijin and also Itachi who arrived when she did, she was able to sum the house up in one word... Paradise.

The house was huge having over 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, however that wasn't what made it impressive, it was the quality of them. Every bedroom had its own living quarters, it had a its own study, bathroom and not to mention all being in a modern style which still held the love and warmth of a traditional home. There was also a indoor swimming pool that was connected to a large, lazy river that ran underground outside into the garden which was then connected to the sizeable outdoor pool. Both pools where equipped with heating that made them perfect temperatures not to mention the jacuzzi and steam room were also perfect for relaxing after a training session. The main eating quarters which were connected by having a arched wall in-between the family sized eating room and the kitchen was simply put, a chefs dream. The highest quality units followed the trend set by the rest of the house, that being modern yet still looking warm and family like. Then onto the final part of the house and her personal favourite the living room. It contained an oak wooden floor decorated with multiple coloured rugs. Also with black and white couches in a U-shaped formation around a large square glass table seemingly suspended in mid-air with nothing holding it up. When she asked about this, seemingly it was powered by extremely advanced seals that absorbed natural energy and used it to keep afloat. She didn't have a clue what Natural energy was but it was okay cause it sounded awesome. It could be used to power floating tables, in heard mind that was dope. The living room also contained a huge flat screen TV that Naruto said he would hook up to a games console once he got the time to get one.

All in all her new home was like a living paradise, additionally it also contained a cuddly wolf pup by the name of Raijin that provided the best cuddles, this was what a home should be like, not living on your own.

"By the look on your face I think your gonah like your stay here... but we still need to name it." came the joyful voice of the house owner also currently sporting his cocky smirk. He loved making people important to him happy.

Anko who was still at a loss for words had her question "answered" by a smiling and somewhat amazed Itachi, "I still cant believe I was actually allowed to live here, at first Tou-san was against it but as soon as I mentioned the library it was too easy." Adopting a rare smile which was accompanied by a laugh he continued, "And Sasuke was literally begging me to stay until I told him that he would get to come around and train with the team every now and then. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, you twit. But answer the question..." responded the smiling face of Naruto. Maybe it was for the better that all this happened.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto 2 hours later<strong>

Walking through the modern looking mansion that was now his home Naruto felt disgust. After the happy feelings of spending the day with his precious people wore off, he then couldn't get to sleep, this lead to him thinking again... About THEM. He really did hate when he thought about his predecessors before, but now it was like having a dagger plunged through your heart every time.

His feelings towards them were complicated, very complicated. At first he wanted nothing more than to destroy everything they held dear and eventually he would kill them too. A part of him still did... a large part. However he knew that would be no use in the long run, he had more important plans than petty revenge and that was the only thing that had stopped him from attacking them there and then. However that didn't stop the intense feelings of hatred that had welled up inside him, which all seemed to be directed at the duo. He knew the only way these feelings of hatred could be quelled was through doing what it wanted... it wanted death to those that harmed him. It wanted blood... and only after one day of these feelings he could already feel them getting stronger. His control over them loosening.

It was like a river flowing into a dam. Every time he saw them or thought about them the river would flood, therefore filling up the dam that was his hatred of them. Over time this dam of hatred towards them would no doubt become full, and when it did he wouldn't be able to control himself, he would fall victim and quell his hatred at the price of their life. How long that would take he didn't know.

Naruto Namikaze was the first man to subdue the curse of hatred. But for how long would that last?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm interesting, maybe not what you suspected but for how long will Naruto be able to control these sudden urges that are unknowingly caused by the Uchiha curse of hatred.<strong>

**I decided to skip the day of D-ranks with an overview because honestly, who wants to read that crap?**

**What will be the name of Naruto's house that to be honest is basically my dream home. Give me suggestions.**

**This chapter was the intro to the Chunin exams arc, next chapter will be his first B-ranked mission so from there on the fun will begin. Hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you think through PMs and reviews. Stay awesome people.-Necro.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start Of Your Future

**A/N So last Chapter was sort of like a filler chapter, but it had to be done to set up the story for this arc and to explain Naruto's reaction to the curse of hatred, not to mention how Minato and Kushina were effected. **

**Anko And Itachi moved into Naruto's awesome house so that leaves more room for character development and certain events to happen ;) **

**However that being said I refuse to write a 6 year old getting it on so don't expect any lemons until later in the story. **

**This Chapter ended up being a little bigger than usual so... emm, happy birthday I guess. I really didn't want to leave you all waiting another chapter for the Mission so don't expect them all to be this size.**Thanks. -Necro****

****I do not own Naruto.****

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake was a man of many things, but his most prominent trait aside from his laziness was his loyalty for those he respected.<p>

In his youth before his best friend had been tragically killed in his first mission, Kakashi could have been described as an arrogant, anti-sociable ass-hole, with a head inflated due to his fame at being the son of the legendary Sakumo Hatake. The famous shinobi was said to be stronger than the Sannin. Not to mention he was a prodigy himself. Looking back he was ashamed at how he acted, however that eventually changed.

He had it all going for him until his father died. The great Sakumo Hatake, who could go head to head with a Kage and outmatch any of the Sannin succumbed to the plague that was depression. After failing a mission by instead choosing to save his team-mates at the cost of it's success, the great White Fang of the leaf committed suicide due to the harassment that he received from the people of the land of fire and villagers of Konoha. This was the first step that made him what he was today. A lazy, depressed, self-loathing hermit. And he was the first to admit it.

The second step was the death of his friends, Obito and Rin. After a mission sent behind enemy lines went wrong, their team-mate, Rin was captured. Kakashi being the leader, and at the time someone that followed all rules precisely due to his fathers actions decided against trying to retrieve her. This of course didn't suit well with Obito. Disobeying orders and going after her, Obito tracked them down and eventually made contact with the enemy in effort to save Rin, but not before mentioning that he believed Kakashi's father was a true hero. After deciding eventually to follow after Obito and aiding him in a fight, he injured his left eye with Obito unlocking his Sharingan. This resulted in Obito finishing the opponent off, leading to them making their way to save Rin, which was successful. However before they could retreat, the cave that she was held in started collapsing due to an enemy shinobi. While trying to escape Kakashi was saved by Obito who sacrificed his life to ensure his comrades safety.

Obito at this point knew he was dying so he gave his Sharingan to his rival before they were forced to flee.

Then it was Rin, who was his closest friend his age and the only one that understood him after the loss of Obito. He had become very close to her and after eventually overcoming the loss that was Obito, he promised to keep his dying wish. "Do anything to protect Rin."

He even failed at that...

Rin being taken captive by Kirigakure, sent him over the limit. He would not lose another person that got close to him and he would not fail his dying friends wishes. However even his best efforts couldn't stop her from dying too.

She was made the Sanbi's or 3 tails jinchūriki, forcibly by Kiri nin, however at the time he didn't know that. Returning to the village, they were ambushed by Jonin and Anbu-level Kiri shinobi. Rin, who knew about Kirigakure's plan to unleash the beast on Konoha, told Kakashi and begged him to kill her. After he refused, Rin waited for Kakashi to attack, and intentionally got in his path, the result being that he didn't just fail Obito, he was the one that killed her.

And this brought him to were he was now. Currently inside his sensei's sons new house... just watching him with the help of his stealth skills. Some might consider that creepy or weird, but he really didn't care. This was his way of looking out for who he considered his little brother. They may have never even talked before but he would not allow one of the people he truly cared for to come of harm even though he was told the prophecy and the plan that Minato and Kushina had. Personally he didn't agree with their plan but he would follow the orders that his sensei gave him. He owed his father figure that much, and far more.

However all good things had to come to an end, and by the look of it he couldn't risk tailing him any more. The house, or what he considered close to a mansion was occupied by 3 prodigies, that were all growing at a fast pace. Itachi Uchiha, considered the best shinobi produced from the Uchiha clan since Madara. Then there was Anko Mitarashi, taught by the legendary snake Sannin before his defection. Although she wasn't up to the speed of the other 2 she was very close behind, she also was still at the skill level were she would have been the rookie of the year in any other graduating class. Then there was the reason why he was here. Naruto Namikaze, the golden boy of Konohagakure. Her poster boy and her pride. What every young upcoming shinobi set his/her standards to and what many considered the best young shinobi ever produced by the village academy by the age he was, or at least that was what he figured out by tailing him so often and the reaction of the people around him.

It had been 2 weeks since the Namikaze had moved into the house. Naruto however not wanting any pity, not like the villagers would even believe him anyway, just stated that he wanted to be independent. It wouldn't matter what he said, the young prodigy had all this respect but not anywhere near to what his father held. He knew the real reason why he was now living on his own and if Naruto even mentioned half the truth the people would simply turn against him, believing he was only looking for pity or more acknowledgement. He knew this because he had seen it happen before only for a different reason. With his father, one minute the people treated him like a living legend. The next he was scum.

Making his leave from the house, he truly did ponder what he lived for. He didn't have a wife or even a girlfriend. No kids. Not really even many friends beside his sensei, Tenzo and Guy who due to his duties as anbu captain he couldn't spend time with. He had his little brother, but when he was free, he wasn't even allowed to talk to him. He was just what was left over, the one that was somehow left living while other, better people perished. He was a hatch-ling floating by in life, never reaching his true potential that many thought he would, and being a shell of his former self. Never growing into the bird that was supposed to spread his wings and become something great like so many said he would. He was a self-admitted failure.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks After Moving In<strong>

This is the life." Came the languid voice of one Anko Mitarashi."Who would have thought that a...bubble thingy could be so relaxing."

Currently doing laps of the pool Itachi responded, "It's called a jacuzzi, and for relaxing you should be swimming in the pool, nothing is as good for cooling down and it exercises your whole body. Some peop-"

"Shut it, pocky boy. The point of relaxing is to loosen up. Not do more work after D-ranks all day." Came the still very slow voice of Anko. Who could blame her, the only time she got a break was when they got the Tora mission. As the usual routine, Raijin just sniffed it out and came back with it around a minute later. Not much of a break, but it was all they got out of the entire day. "Your beast of a mother is a slave-driver. We haven't had one day off since team 7 formed and sensei says were starting C-ranks soon." Towards the end of the sentence, the tranquil, lazy voice took on a more alert tone, as if she was nearly looking forward to witnessing something.

Itachi picking up on this voice immediately knew what it was. It wasn't excitement at getting to do real missions. It was the voice Anko would get when her sadistic side would kick in. That voice never failed to send shivers up the stoic heir's spine. Ignoring the comment about his mother that he was getting used to receiving from the kunoichi he responded, "Anko when we finally get into a fight with some bandits or missing nin, try not to kill them unless that's the goal." Thinking about that sentence he realised one thing, Anko wasn't the only one he had to watch out for.

Anko thinking along the same lines retorted, "your worried about me. Have you not seen how pretty boy acts towards any of his so called "annoyances". The way he goes on he'll "dance" them to the death quicker than I will." Came the now giddy voice of Anko who finished with a all-too cheerful laugh.

Over the last weeks he couldn't help to notice how his best friend changed in some way, he seemed to be more...consummate, if that made sense. He always showed great skill and flair at everything to do with being a ninja, but he now also maintained the ninja mindset or what people would call the difference between a good shinobi and a great shinobi. He could now do what was necessary. To some people he may come off cold but he was just focused, always thinking towards the next objective or goal to ensure success.

"You know I heard that." came the voice of the topic at discussion. Before waiting for a reply he continued, "as you know I have the council meeting to attend revolving the revelation. Ill be back before nightfall." Heading to the door with a cocky smirk in place he said his farewells however not before making a snide remark at his lazy team-mate. "Anko don't wear yourself out. All that exercise in the jacuzzi might not be so good for you." He never looked back when he heard the irate threats that the purple haired Genin retorted.

Itachi however knew that his fellow raven haired team-mate wouldn't be home before nightfall. The majority of the council would worship him, but if he disagreed to something they wanted, there would be an argument. Naruto loved being awkward, he also never backed down from anything.

How he wished he could witness everyone be outsmarted in the no doubt heated debate, it would be a sight to behold.

* * *

><p>"Where is the boy," came the somewhat displeased, gruff voice of a very heavily bandaged man sitting in the elders seat.<p>

"Don't worry Danzo, he will come, and officially the meeting is not due to start for another minute or so anyway." The somewhat fed-up response of Choza Akimichi. He hated these meetings, nobody ever had the gall to do anything other than agree with what the old prunes wanted.

Danzo's response was a simple, "Hai", accompanied by a nod of his head. Danzo was a frail, old man, who carried a long wooden cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzo has an x-shaped scar on his chin, he also wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

Choza is a tall man with long, red hair and purple markings on his cheeks the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi, he also wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for food on it. His accessories are made up of a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector a white cloth tied around his head.

These two council members were also accompanied by the other clan heads, the civilian side of the council and the advisor's.

There was the Uzumaki clan head, Kushina Uzumaki.

The Nara clan head, Shikaku Nara who has two scars on the right side of his face which made him immediately stand out amongst the crowed. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and dark eyes as well as a goatee. His also had pierced ears with small studs in them. The Nara clan head wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket companied by a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. The Nara looked like a very intimidating foe and he was, holding the rank of Jonin commander and also being the head tactician of the military in Konoha he was a very important man with intelligence that can been compared to that of the second Hokage.

To complete the Ino-Shika-Cho formation there was also the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi Yamanaka who has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. His attire includes standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards and forehead protector.

There was also the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume Inuzuka. She had an scruffy look that was complemented well by her long spiky brown hair, she had vertical slit-like pupils and elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had red fang like markings on her cheeks and just under her eyes. This was finished off by her attire which was more informal as she wore the trademark standard Jounin uniform of Konoha.

"It starts in 15 seconds. I don't care who he is, I will not have some _spoilt brat_ waste my time." Came the elegant voice of the Hyuga clan head, however no one missed the venom put into the word brat. Hiashi Hyuga has long, brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. His normal attire is a very traditional, loose fitting robe which is long-sleeved and complemented well with a brown haori. One way that most would describe the stoic clan head would be quite arrogant, but not the arrogance of power, skill and confidence. He radiated the arrogance that was superiority, simply because he was a Hyuga and that immediately made him better than those around him. Our dango loving, purple haired friend would describe him as not having a stick up his ass, but a full tree trunk squashed up there.

It wasn't that he had anything against the boy, he wouldn't of put in his request to the Hokage if he did. He just didn't care who the boy was. He was a Hyuga and the Hokage's son was below him. He would be honoured to accept his request. The only reason he put in said request, was because only someone of his calibre would do.

Before Minato or Kushina could rebuke the clan head, they had it done for them by a surprising figure, "I would warn about berating the Hokage's son, especially when your right in front of him _Hyuga_, but ill not do that because it's not my position to do so. However I'm going to warn you about speaking badly of a boy that belongs to the Uchiha. If the rumours are true and he has fully mastered the Sharingan at the age of 6 no less, he will be treated like one. I wont have you treating anyone of the Uchiha with contempt, at least not in my presence."

Internally however was a completely different story. He knew his son was an extraordinary prodigy, but the Namikaze was in a different league. If he had beaten Itachi in the graduating exam and had already mastered his Sharingan at six, that he shouldn't genetically have, this lead him to the most obvious conclusion. With the Namikaze's looks and attitude he has to be Madara Uchiha's reincarnation. If he had something of that calibre as part of the Uchiha clan it would no doubt help him in the future and if he decided on doing it, he would be vital for his upcoming plan to cement the Uchiha's place at the top.

The Hyuga clan head was about to retort but, thankfully for everyone else there, the clock hit 5 causing a short, loud sound to resonate around the room indicating the start of the meeting.

Before any more complaints could be made regarding tardiness, the person at topic simply appeared into the room. There was no smoke, no fire, not a single sign of his appearance, he just suddenly appeared.

Naruto was a little amused and somewhat disappointed. He had listened to the whole conversation between the 2 Dojutsu clan heads and it amused him, even fully grown adults who were in charge of a village like Konoha were acting like kids playing over a new toy. But he was even more entertained by the fact he saw through the Uchiha's supposed fondness of him already. That being said he was quickly disappointed, that a clan head couldn't keep the lust for power out of his facial features and control emotions in front of important people. He was sure he wasn't the only one that detected it. In his eyes Itachi had already surpassed his father. Fugaku was strong but he had the intelligence of a child because he was blinded by the supposed power of his eyes.

He had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes that had visible creases below, making them more pronounced when wearing his signature stern look. His general attire was simple and alike to the Hyuga's only a different colour. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which sported the Uchiha clan's symbol on the back.

Now all eyes turning towards him he simply ignored Kushina and Minato. He knew he would have to control his hate for them, but it would be hard if they worked him up. With the clan heads and civilian's sitting in a C shaped formation with the Hokage and the advisers in the middle they started the meeting.

Minato speaking up started with the facts that needed to be confirmed before they moved on. "Okay Naruto, take a seat."

Naruto had no reason to take a seat, he simply stood with his arms crossed with a bored, impassive face etched on. The only sign of any irritation was that he blew his hair out of his eye.

Seeing his son simply ignore him he continued, "Now, your sensei claims you have a fully mastered Sharingan. In order to continue with this meeting we would like to just confirm that this is true." Seeing his fellow Namikaze simply flicker his 3 totem copy wheel eyes on and off he was satisfied, however he didn't miss the smirk that formed on Fugaku's face and the look of longing currently on Danzo's. He would need to watch them.

"Now the reason were having this meeting is that Fugaku-san has a... proclamation for you." He wasn't one bit happy about what Fugaku wanted, however even the Hokage couldn't control clan affairs.

Seeing his son simply stay silent he gave a nod to the Uchiha clan head for him to start.

Faking a warm voice and adopting, for probably the first time, a welcoming, concerned face the clan head started. "You have the Sharingan and you have the looks of our strongest ever member, Madara Uchiha. Additionally, from what the elders of our clan say, you have his personality. It is obvious that you are his reincarna-"

"I don't have time to listen to you beat around the bush about what you want with me, say it and be done," came the bored voice of the prodigy. Honestly, did he think he was stupid, from his emotions alone he realised what the prick wanted, now he was just wasting time.

Not letting his anger show at being spoke to like that by a mere brat, he complied with the request. "I want you to leave the Namikaze clan. Join the Uchiha and be welcomed with open arms to were your true family are." The tone of the request was no longer caring and warm, it was now closer to that of a demand.

"I decline your request." He wouldn't mind wearing the clan symbol on his clothing, but actually become an Uchiha, there was no way. He was a Namikaze. As much as he hated the only other Namikaze he still respected the clan.

"Grrr, what do you want boy, I can give you money, woman and power." shouted the now enraged voice of the clan leader, seeing the boy merely shake his head as if to say is that all, he continued. "Ill even make you clan heir." The last bit was said in an even tone. He knew he let anger get the better of him, but he was sure the boy would comply with his request once he heard the bonuses that came with it.

It was obvious that this was the last card that Fugaku could play, but everyone present thought it was sure to work even though that they were shocked he would go so far for a mere boy, he was a prodigy but still just a boy. Only a fool would turn down the chance to be the head of the Uchiha clan, the biggest clan in Konoha and the most powerful now that the Senju were extinct, bar all but one member who refused to have children.

This was laughable, the fool thought he could persuade him through a simple thing like a clan name and money, he already had plenty of both, due to his lineage. Then there were woman, the fact that he treated them like a simple object truly made him angry. And then there was the last bit, to simply throw out Itachi like...trash. To betray him.

"I have no interest in anything you have named. The fact that you were so quick to betray your eldest son disgusts me, I have no desire to join a clan that treats there own like scum, and in your case your eldest son." He had already experienced enough of that and he had no desire to join a full clan of stupid fools. Having to share a name with 2 of them was already more that enough.

The nerve of that spoilt, little shit. He the Uchiha clan head, being spoken too like that by a brat no older than his youngest child. "Listen here you spoilt brat. You should be honoured to be the first invited to joi-."

Everyone in the room froze from what they saw happen next.

Him be called spoilt. It was an insult of the highest degree for Naruto. He had went through too much shit in his life to be called spoilt by some annoyance that knew nothing. Unleashing a huge wave of killing intent, the floor around Naruto cracked and every shinobi and civilian alike were treated to the blood red eyes that belonged to the Kyuubi. Speaking in a calm voice that sounded anything but pissed Naruto spoke up, all the while ignoring the looks of fear in the majority of the members present. "Fool, you have no right to talk about matters you do not understand, I will not join your clan, nor will I ever as long as you are part of it." All the directed killing intent vanished leaving behind a very pale, shaking Uchiha clan head that was a mixture of perplexed and scared at the effortless show of aggression that the usually emotionless child produced.

Again he ignored the screams of rage and threats that the Uchiha clan head shouted while he stormed out of the meeting. The annoyance wasn't needed any more and he had failed his goal of securing his target.

He hoped he didn't do anything to stop Itachi living at his home but he was sure he wouldn't. Even a fool knew to take advantage of situations, and currently he thought Itachi was learning clan Jutsu from the Namikaze and Uzumaki library.

"If that will be all, I will take my leave." He really wanted to get out of the meeting, every time he looked at Kushina and Minato he was feeling the urge to attack them. His mind knew that it was a stupid thing to do and that he had no chance of winning, however he couldn't stop it.

Making their presence known for the first time since the start of the meeting the 2 advisers stood up. However the third one stayed seated. He knew all about them, after all they were always trying to manipulate him when he was younger. He assumed it was because of the way he acted and they thought that he didn't care about the village. He fondly remembered telling them to fuck off and to stop bothering him. Well he said that to 2 of them, the others presence was manageable.

That being said he knew that it would come back to bite him on the ass, and this was that time.

Homura has grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that is always plastered on his face. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure and black eyes. His attire include red and white robes similar to that of the traditional Hokage robes.

His counterpart was a old lady called Koharu. She had grey hair, black eyes as well as a permanent frown that like Homura's, was always present on her face. Her attire was similar to Homura's only it was closed by an obi with a sash over it.

Coughing her throat and speaking in a matter of fact tone she said, "Actually, we still require your presence. Now that your a Genin it is within our right to enforce the Clan Restoration Act on you, even your father can't stop us from doing this so you will be forced to marry multiple wives, as well as expected to have children before 16." Taking her eye off the emotionless Naruto who didn't react in the slightest she glanced at the Hokage. What she seen was unparalleled rage hidden in his eyes. He had not outwardly showed any reaction, but when they locked eyes she received the full force of his anger that promised future consequences.

Consequences be damned she would do what was required to make Konoha prosper.

Naruto had already got a valid argument formed in his quick thinking mind. Again he found it humorous that the old prune thought she could outsmart him. He would drag this out and show the council he was not to be trifled with.

"What is the Clan Restoration Act." He knew exactly what it was, but wanted to rub this victory in.

Homura who was smirking as it looked like this would be easier than expected responded in a gleeful voice. "The CRA is a act set up by the second Hokage that requires a member of a clan that is close to extinction to repopulate it for the good and strength of the village. The reason that it is you doing this is because you are younger, meaning you have more time to reproduce than your father and mother do."

Trying to keep calm under the constant reference of his so called "parents" he replied, "Hmm, I see. So this effects me because I am the last Uzumaki and Namikaze in Konoha."

He felt like laughing, they had caught the brat out and he would be forced to follow the act. "Yes you are correct. We have already made a list of a number of potential wife's that you can choose from and Hinata Hyuga has already agreed to your marriage."

Before Naruto could finally unleash proverbial hell on the advisers the Hokage interrupted.

Slamming his fist onto the table, Minato stood up and unleashed a unholy amount of killing intent towards the 2 advisers. Speaking in a voice filled with rage the sun-kissed Kage said, "You have a lot of nerve enforcing the CRA on my son, but to be the ones to tell him of who his future partner is, that's too far. After this meeting you are to come to my office." He could afford to show a bit of love for his son at the moment, other council members would expect it and Naruto would be smart enough to realise it was because other people were here that he did it.

Waiting for Minato to sit back down he then responded in monotone voice, "Well news about Hinata Hyuga is new to me. But that aside I will put this simply and clear so you don't misunderstand me... I refuse to do any of this." After that sentence he could see the looks of fury and shock on the council members faces. There was a dead silence as nobody could believe what they just heard.

However that changed when a bald, fat civilian council member stood up.

He had his daughter on that list and if he had his way she would marry into Namikaze clan and he would get some of the wealth and knowledge, therefore increasing his wealth and gaining him even more power in the village. He would show that brat a piece of his mind and force him to go with the elders plans.

Naruto seeing a fat man about to start complaining stealthy flashed his Sharingan as they locked eyes, this caused the man to simply sit back down with a confused look on his face. Sharingan Genjutsu training with Itachi and Mikoto-sensei was becoming handy. "Fucking Idiot" he muttered so low that nobody heard.

Throughout all of this nobody noticed.

Deciding to explain their situation a little better he continued with his sentence. "You have 2 options. You can try and force me to do what you want, if this happens I will leave this village and go elsewhere. Or you can leave me be, let me choose my wife, if I decide to get married and let me have children when I want. The results of this will be me staying in the village. Its your choice as I don't care." He allowed himself to show a cocky smirk which angered the 2 advisers to whole new levels.

None of this was even a comparison to what the Hyuga clan head was feeling at this moment.

Some ignorant brat had disgraced his clan and treated his eldest daughter like she wasn't worthy of his marriage, he had gone too far, "BOY, you have gone to far if you think you can disrespect the Hyuga clan and get away with it. You shol-"

He never finished his sentence as he was knocked out cold by none other than Kushina Uzumaki. Lips reverting back to a slight smile she walked back over to her seat and sat down like nothing had happened. On the inside was different, throughout the whole meeting she had to restrain herself from destroying the advisers, then the stuck up prick went and bad mouthed her son twice. Not even mentioning how close she was to throttling that bastard Fugaku.

Everyone who was at first shocked by her actions soon stabilised to normal. It wasn't an odd thing that someone got knocked out when in the presence of the Uzumaki clan head.

Shikaku Nara was amazed by the mind that the young prodigy showed. He was a natural at strategy, he didn't just blurt out the reasons why he wasn't going to do what the elders wanted, he lured them into a false sense of security and when he delivered the blow that was a plain and simple "no", it had far more effect. Not to mention a lasting impression, this being to stay out of his way. He made it clear that he was not to be trifled with.

His impression of Naruto Namikaze was a boy that could not be lead, he was a leader. He was like a bird that could not be caged, doing so would only cause it to break free and leave its cage. Wanting to express these thoughts he stated, "for once somebody has the balls to stand up for himself, I think it's clear that Naruto means what he says so I vote for him not being forced into the CRA.

Looking at the Nara clan head, Naruto gave him a slight nod, for him that was like saying a thank you and the Nara understood that. Only if everyone had brains like a Nara.

After the Vote was passed around with everyone but the elders and a still somewhat dazed Hyuga agreeing that the act should not be forced, Naruto was about to make his leave. However before he could he was stopped by the third advisor and the only one that acted somewhat friendly to him, however he would never get to close. When he was younger one day he would treat him like his own grandson and the next he would just be ignored.

It was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage and famously known as the God of shinobi. Hiruzen is a dark-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair and a small grey goatee. His other features include a small wart on the left side of his face and 3 strange marks running from his eyes to his cheek. Like Homura he wears a robe similar to that of the Hokage's that is also red and white.

Getting right to the point as always Naruto asked, "This meeting has taken enough of my time. I also know that you are aware of the real reason I changed vacancy, so it is hard to be in his presence, ... what do you want."

With a light chuckle and a puff of his pipe an evidently old yet powerful voice spoke up, "I'm just here to congratulate you on becoming a Genin, Naruto. I would have simply got you some kunai or shuriken as a gift but I'm not sure if you use them. So I got you this." With his talking done he took out a storage scroll and handed it over to the shocked raven haired genius. With that said he walked away only to stop to say one last thing, "Oh and I have to commend you on how you dealt with the other advisers."

With that he continued to walk away, not knowing that he had just inspired the name of a future legend.

Naruto throughout the whole disquisition couldn't respond. Instead he just stood with widened eyes. He didn't know how to react to a congratulations as he never once received one, let alone a gift. Putting the scroll into his pocket he quickly shunshined away upon seeing some civilian council members heading over to him, no doubt to beg him on reconsidering the decision made.

* * *

><p>"Told you it would take longer than you thought," came the said so voice of a still swimming Itachi.<p>

Anko who was still in the jacuzzi deciding to take the opportunity for another shot at him, playfully butted in, "shut it water boy. Anyway how did the meeting go?" she knew by his grinning face that he had got what he wanted, however she also knew there would be some priceless reactions and events that would entertain her.

"It went well but ill tell you about it later. I got a gift from the third, so if you want to see what it is come over." responded Naruto, he loved listening to Anko berate Itachi. One would think that Itachi had mastered his emotions but if you put him in a room with the snake user then he would break.

Anko shouted back, "nah, I'm all good, I can kinda see from here anyway."

Naruto taking a quick glance over pondered on that, how could she see with the godly amount of bubbles in it. "You put bubble bath liquid in it again, didn't you?" Only receiving a large toothy grin and a nod he let out a long winded sigh. Only Anko would add bubble bath to a jacuzzi.

With Itachi wordlessly appearing by his side he took out the scroll and opened it only for a note to pop out, along with a bigger scroll. Taking the note in his hand hoping for some information he began reading out loud so everyone could hear. "This scroll contains the gift that I was telling you about. For a present on passing your Genin exams and becoming the rookie of the year I had this armour piece made by the finest craftsmen from the Twin Rising Dragons. It has a growth seal so that it will adjust to your size and is made from the finest material, being as light as a feather yet strong as the sturdiest steel. Hope you enjoy-Hiruzen. PS: I had it styled to what I assumed you would like."

There was a long moment of silence spent at the 3 shinobi simply taking in the information that was in the note. Everyone knew the Twin Rising Dragons made the best... well everything. But to get there finest craftsmen to work on it would have been a small fortune on its own, on top of that the armour was also made from the best materials that money could buy. Money could buy anything, material wise.

All 3 Genin just sat in awe at the fortune that the third spent on Naruto. The armour, which they hadn't even looked at yet, was the sort of thing really well off clans would buy, just to show it off in a armour stand to make there wealth clear. Or something that rich clans would pass down heir to heir as a family legacy. This wasn't something that someone just received for a gift.

The first to break the silence was the ever exuberant Anko. "...Damn, why the hell does nobody by me stuff like that. And do you even know the old man?"

"No, he would stop by the house every now and then but except for the occasional greeting or a quick conversation he wouldn't say a thing. He was the Third Hokage. He probably just sees this as a way to buying my loyalty to the village. The way him and the other 2 elders used to treat me when I was younger, It was like they expected me to try and leave at some point." Maybe they thought that having his tenant in him would change him or something? Now that he thought about it, maybe it was whatever that weird silver chakra source is?

Putting the ever-increasing pile of questions into the back of his mind he decided to actually look at the armour.

Unsealing the scroll by putting a dart of chakra into it, out came the finest looking armour he had ever seen. The armour was samurai like with the exception that it was a metallic silver. It also had numerous metal plates, that would form protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. **A/N-Basically it's Madara's armour only silver.**

It was perfect. Once he picked it up it immediately shrunk to a perfect size to wear and like his hidden blades it just clicked, like he was meant to wear it. The armour was also specifically designed for him as it has the Namikaze, Uzumaki and oddly the Uchiha clan symbol engraved on its back in a triangle formation. He didn't mind the Uchiha symbol as he thought it was only right he wear it as he had their Dojutsu.

Itachi just stayed his usual silent self however you could see him marvelling at it and admiring his friends gift.

Deciding enough was enough he made his leave to put it in his room. However upon reaching the doorway he was bombarded with the somewhat pleading voice of his female friend. "Pretty boy, once your done being your silent emo type, come down and relax in the jacuzzi, you haven't stopped all day because of that meeting."

At first he was going to refuse, however one look at the steaming hot bubble filled jacuzzi made him quickly change his mind, "ill be right back."

5 minutes later he was entering the leisure area. As usual, Itachi was swimming and Anko was in her, "bubble thingy", as she put it. Deciding to join her he walked in and sat down in the opposite corner to a surprisingly quiet Anko.

Step 1, get him to enter the Jacuzzi, complete.

Step 2, seduce him, in progress.

Step 3, bedroom...activity, awaiting authorisation for clearance.

Licking her lips the snake user made her way over to the target.

She had waited 2 weeks for the opportunity to present itself, now all she had to do was work her magic. In one quick movement she moved to a closed eyed Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck while pouncing on him and quickly straddling his waist. Whispering seductively in his ear she said, "I'm all yours... and I know you want to." To emphasise her point she placed a long slow lick up the side of his right check that would sent shivers of pleasure through any man.

"Ehh, Anko, where are your clothes..." Currently, he was getting a eyeful of surprisingly well developed breasts that were now pressed tightly against his chest. This girl was crazy.

* * *

><p>Minato was having a hard day. Like the council meeting wasn't enough, he had two advisers who were more hassle than good. After giving them their punishments he was pondering over the gift he got his son. Not that his son knew that of course. He had Hiruzen tell the raven head, that he got him it.<p>

He had researched the style of clothing Madara Uchiha wore when he was a shinobi of Konoha. The reason for this is because his son was nearly identical to him in so many ways, knowing this, he was sure if Madara wore what he got him, Naruto would like it too. He was nearly Madara's copy apart from a few different traits and personality's. That being said he knew that Naruto wouldn't leave the village. As much as he tried to hide it, his fellow Namikaze did hold a deep love for the village hidden in the leaves.

Thinking of the gift he got his son he realised he put the Uchiha clan symbol on it. He was positive his exiled son would jump at the chance to get away from the Namikaze name let alone actually refuse the chance of being the Uchiha clan heir, so that's why he put it on. It made him proud, that was until he remembered it wasn't for any of his actions or Kushina's that he stayed with the clan. Just simply because it was his clan, he was Naruto Namikaze and not anyone else.

His son truly knew how to toy with the council too. He did well to avoid the CRA and he was currently avoiding his basically arranged marriage. At first he didn't want to accept the request, but after an intense debate with the elders and advisers he was forced to. The consequences were to great if he didn't, the Hyuga would take this as a personal insult to the future leader of there clan. Who knows how they would react, with the Uchiha's being leagues above them, their pride was already greatly wounded and something like this could set them off.

"Too much shit to deal with." His life was one big cluster fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later<strong>

Standing at the Main gates to the village of Konoha are three figures. Instead of pumping themselves up for yet another C-ranked mission or even being just focused, they were arguing.

"Who the hell responds to their first offer at having sex with "I'm not interested." The voice of the purple haired girl was quite playful, however she failed at hiding the hint of annoyance that the other two picked up on.

Naruto was exactly the same as he was three months ago, the only difference being his new silver armour that he wore over a high collared, long sleeved shirt and his hair reaching just below his shoulders but not quite yet to the middle of his back, it looked very similar to a certain Uchiha's, the only difference being that it wasn't as long.

Replying in a voice that he couldn't help but hint a little embarrassment he said, "I told you many times, I'm not having sex with anyone until I'm older. You'll have to wait.

He ignored the reply of "Oh, I will," from his team-mate.

Thinking over the last 3 months made him realise how fast it went. For 2 weeks they did a constant task of D-ranks until they had enough to start C-ranks. Then it was the exact same progress only every C-rank that they did took them out of the village. They weren't very interesting as they hadn't even got attacked once. The reason being, is that all they ever got was escort missions for nobody important and delivery missions that never ventured outside The Land of Fire. He would demand a B-rank after this mission. That being said Mikoto-sensei had finally asked for what he considered, a benefiting mission. The reason was simple. This was the mission were their team would gain their first kill.

This would be something worthwhile. The objective was to head to Tomogey town, which was located at the edge of The Land of Fire. Once they had reached there, they could scout out the area to search for the bandit camp. It was straight forward from then on; wipe out the camp and then head home.

He was excited for the dancing he would no doubt partake in. He may be fighting stronger opponents when training with his team, but actual experience in a real death fight was what he craved. The thrill and pace of a dance of death was what he wanted. He would be pissed if he didn't get it.

Over the last 3 months not much really happened, he turned 6, and that was it really. All he did was train with Itachi and Mikoto-sensei with the Sharingan and the rest he just trained himself. It wasn't like sensei didn't train him, she did. He just preferred working on his own skills and knowledge and developing his own Jutsu. Occasionally he would copy some from watching spars between random Jounin but that was it really.

Recently however he wasn't worried about Jutsu, he was focusing on his wind element. He had seen Minato channel wind chakra through his kunai many times, this allowed him to use them like swords rather than what they were. That would no doubt be useful so he spent about a month learning to split rocks. He had learnt the required manipulation in a day with the help of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, But learning wouldn't do. Only perfection would. He had it mastered by the end of the first month, this lead to exceptional results. He didn't need to hold a rock in his hands, he just touched it with one finger and with a dart of wind chakra he would effortlessly split it cleanly down the middle. Being able to do this took time and skill. The results however rewarded that, he could now fire off multiple wind Jutsu that before would make him feel the drain of chakra, now thanks to his advanced wind manipulation he didn't even notice his chakra go down as he was using so little with each Jutsu. The mastering of the exercise also let him use his hidden blades the way he wanted, he could make them to a maximum length of a tanto which was about 2 feet. He could also make his hidden blades extremely sharp by just coating them in wind chakra.

For the second month he worked especially on his Sharingan Genjutsu, with the help of Itachi and Mikoto-sensei he was able to learn multiple different techniques that would greatly help him to detect Genjutsu and cast some through simple eye contact. Before he could manipulate weak minded people, or shortly manipulate strong foes. An example of this was when he stole some of the Kyuubi's chakra in order to heal himself. He spent nearly half his reserves doing that and he only gained about a second in control of the being. Now he would be able to control him for a lot longer if he needed to. He didn't plan to control the entity of mass destruction but he would if he had too.

Then the third month he just improved all of his skills and Jutsu, from using his hidden blades to helping Raijin control his bloodline he was always busy. Thinking of Raijin made him smile, the pup spent nearly all his time with him, Anko and Itachi. He lived at the house with them and he trained with them most days. He still couldn't speck, but was now the size of a normal wolf at about 4-5 feet.

Another thing he did that month was name the house by putting a gold plaque above the door. After thinking long and hard and with Itachi's help they decided on Mitsuke. The reason they named it this was because it meant that they were found. They all coincidently found each other and it lead them to form the closest bond and team one could hope for.

They couldn't let Anko decide as she was insisting on naming it "The House of Badassery". She didn't care that it wasn't a word, she had decided.

All of these things took up a lot of his time, however there was a recent discovery that even shocked him. He had an affinity to all 5 chakra natures. Wind and fire are the most prominent, followed close behind by lightning. However he did have extremely small affinities to earth and water. He couldn't use any Jutsu for them, but the affinity's were there. However he suspected it had something to do with the odd silver chakra so he assumed that over time they would strengthen to the levels of his other natures.

"HELLO, NARUTO!" Came the loud piercing sound of Anko's voice.

If it was anyone else they would have jumped, Naruto, who had his arms crossed at the time merely turned his head to look at her, as if to say what.

"You were daydreaming, Mikoto-sensei is here now so get ready to leave soon." Sometimes the Namikaze worried her, his mind was always thinking and pondering what most people would just accept. He didn't look at the stars and saw their beauty, he saw their beauty but then pondered what was a star. He was just different.

With those thoughts the four shinobi exited the main gates, all with similar perceptions of excitement filling their minds. However one would be left disappointed.

* * *

><p>"So this is it." The monotone voice of one Itachi Uchiha could be heard in the bitter cold that was the high ground of the land of fire. Currently team 7 were attached to a nearby tree positioned high above their target camp. The camp itself was a triangle formation with a huge bonfire in the middle to provide heat in the barren landscape around them. The camp was built against the face of a mountain and therefore was well above sea level, this lead to a lot of snow being laid throughout the area.<p>

Once they got to Tomogey town they tailed multiple people that they thought were members of the bandit camp. They repeated this process in groups of two with Itachi and Naruto tailing someone while Mikoto and Anko tailed another. This was done until they gained sufficient evidence that they had found a member of the camp. Naruto's group being the one to strike lucky contacted the other pair through Raijin, with this done they kept tailing the bandit until he returned to the camp were they would wait to nightfall and strike.

High above the camp were 3 pairs of fully matured Sharingan eyes that glowed in the dark and a duller pair of light brown eyes. This was team 7 preparing to attack.

Mikoto being the leader as-well as a worried mother, wanted to run through the plan one more time. "Yes this is the camp. Now you all know the plan. I'm not going to be helping but if I see anything go wrong I will intervene, so don't worry."She didn't know why she said that last bit, the stoic duo were anything but worried and the sadist was close to splitting her face if the maniac grin she was wearing said anything. Continuing to go over the plan she said, "Right you all know your roles. The camp is big, but there are not that many strong members in it as all but one of them are only bandits. Anko you are to take the left side of the camp that holds 13 members, my advice is to go in quietly and cut them down one by one with your katar's. If you get detected rely on the techniques I taught you and if needed, your summons. Itachi, you are to take the right side of the camp which holds the most members with 19. It will be tough to stay undetected, but do the same as Anko and try to take down as many as you can before being detected. Remember that this is the living quarters so you could take advantage of being detected by burning the area to the ground. This will cause confusion and will make finishing off the remaining members easier. And Naruto, you have the north of the camp that only holds 3 members, however don't let this deceive you, as like we talked about, their leader is situated here. If our sources our correct then he is Ramoto the wrong, a B-ranked nuke-nin from Taki and wanted for doing unspeakable things, if his bingo book entry is anything to go by."

Naruto, wanting to know what his target did to get a nickname like that, asked the question, "What did he do to get a nickname like that." He was curious. In a world were killing was considered a job, and this job was idolised by nearly all children, he would have to have been very twisted for him to get that nickname.

Mikoto answering the question responded with a grim voice that was laced with anger, "He is wanted for brutally raping and then murdering several teenage girls, before he was found out. I don't know how but he somehow managed to escape before he could be executed and has been on the run since. It is just luck that he happens to be the leader of this camp and we found him. Now at least we have a chance of wiping the scum off the earth." She hated murdering, but it was something she had to do as a job and only would ever do it if it was necessary or the person was trash. Ramoto was worse than trash, rapping and then murdering several teenage girls all to fill his sick, twisted addictions.

Naruto responded with a emotionless nod. The fact that some men thought it was okay to do something like that to innocent woman disgusted him. Ramoto was dying tonight, that he was sure of.

"Remember that there is only 3 people you have to deal with so use that to your advantage, you will have time so pick the right moment to strike with your hidden blades and if you can't sneak up on Ramoto pull out all stops to kill the scum. He is only Chunin level at most, and you are more than capable at dealing with that. Good luck." The strong, confident voice that Mikoto spoke throughout the last minute team talk settled any nerves that were coursing through the 3 shinobi, after all it was going to be their first kill so she wanted to be of as much help as possible.

With her last words of advice and encouragement over she sat down on the branch and signalled for her team to start.

The three standing high above the camp on a tree just glanced at each other, that was all that was needed to know the plan. With that Itachi dashed towards the right side of the camp, making his way down slowly to ground level from the high up position they were previously in.

Anko copied these movement only heading left.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed for a few seconds before looking up towards the top of the huge tree that overlooked the entirety of the camp. "Hmm, that could work." With that he too disappeared in a black blur.

Mikoto seeing what the child prodigy did smiled at his thought process, trust Naruto to have a strategy for every situation. She knew what he was about to do and had seen him practising it on training dummies.

* * *

><p><strong>With Itachi<strong>

The Uchiha clan heir had his targets all located and a method made for removing them in the easiest way, slowly sneaking out of the bushes he was hiding in, without a sound he walked closer to the group of four that were out of earshot to the others. Easy prey.

Moving with his hands at his side he continued walking until a few metres behind them, as they had their back to him he was still undetected.

Pulling out 4 kunai He steeled himself, he may look emotionless but that didn't mean he didn't have any, he just hid them well. With a deep breath and a strong grip, he threw all four kunai simultaneously, each finding it's target which was the back of each bandits head.

As Itachi walked forward and then past the group with his arms by his side yet again, all he heard behind him was the soft thuds of body's hitting the cold stone floor.

The only reaction that his stoic face held was the lone tears leaking from both eyes. He was a man of peace and wanted nothing more than killing to stop. Sometimes however you had to do things that would benefit others. These bandits would no doubt go on to commit crimes and maybe even murder innocents. He couldn't allow that.

"4 down, 15 to go." muttered Itachi silently, he didn't like doing it, but it needed to be done.

Taking a quick look at his surroundings, he could spot 9 figures about to enter the tents, that would be the last group to go as they were facing nearly all directions and would be tricky to take out without alerting the other group. Quickly heading towards the group of rowdy men currently sitting around a smaller camp fire cooking he had already devised a stealthy plan to dispose of them. There was only 6 and were still unsuspecting of the attack currently taking place, he would use that to his advantage.

In a burst of speed, he shot off the ground while withdrawing his tanto. Closing in on the still unaware group he pulled out a kunai in his free hand and with a high jump that brought him ten feet into the air and into the centre of the group, he came down onto the stunned bandit piercing his neck and killing him instantly with his tanto, turning around he slashed anothers throat and while facing away from the others threw his held kunai which found it's target through a still dazed man's throat.

With that one action 3 were left. The remainder all no more than a few feet away from him the raven haired boy were then attacked by a lunge forward with power and accuracy leading to his tanto being shoved through the fourth ones heart. Not stopping there he let go off his blade and withdrew 2 kunai that were held reversed grip and in one fluid spin the remaining 2 drooped to the ground with slashed throats.

All this happened in the space of 3 seconds. No time for alarm, no time to react. They were alive then dead within the blink of an eye.

Pulling out his tanto from the dead man's chest he looked up at the last remaining group he had to deal with. They had now entered their tents so they would be easily dealt with by a targeted Jutsu. He was positive Anko would be finished by now and Naruto would probably be dealing with Ramoto.

Moulding fire chakra in his lungs, Itachi shouted, **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage fire Technique.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Anko<strong>

Pulling her katar out of the last remaining member of her group she looked to her right only to see a multitude of fireball impacting with 5 different tents, Itachi obviously hit his targets if the screams were anything to go by.

Taking a deep sigh, the mostly cheerful and care free kunoichi calmed herself, killing was easier than she thought it would be, maybe this was because of her admitted sadistic nature or she had felt such strong emotions before that she could just deal with it, she didn't know. She liked inflicting pain, yes. But actually killing someone was different. However she knew that these men were scum and they deserved no less.

Looking around her, all she saw was the bright light of the flaming tents and the multiple bodies that her and Itachi had taken down.

It was at that point that she understood the meaning of being a shinobi. She may have to do dirty work, but ultimately it was for bettering good people. Putting a sadistic grin back on her face she decided to head over to Itachi and from there they would make their way to Naruto.

"I wonder how pretty boy is dealing with that scum, Ramoto." If she was lucky she might catch the tail end of the beat-down the Namikaze would no doubt deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Earlier With Naruto<strong>

After sprinting up the giant tree Naruto now found himself at the highest point in the area. He was crouching down at the edge of a tree branch currently overlooking the camp from at the least 100 feet up. The only sign that he was there was that if one looked hard enough he could see a pair of small glowing orbs high up in the sky, these orbs being His Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi and Anko have started. Let's start the dance," he muttered to himself, he could see Anko easily take out two bandits by sneaking up behind them and slashing there throat. However it was enough watching, it was time to get started.

His copy-wheel eyes picking out his three targets he immediately knew what to do. Ramoto however, was inside quite a large tent so he couldn't be targeted until he landed, the other two were set up perfectly beside each other as they were guarding their leader.

"Too easy." Without a second thought the Namikaze leaped high off the top of the tree and down towards his destination...that being the two guards.

All that could be seen was a flash of silver soaring through the air at tremendous speeds.

Never taking his eyes of his unsuspecting targets Naruto sent chakra through both his hidden blades and stabbed them into the two guards while landing between both guards. Both targets due to the force were slammed to the ground.

Naruto rising from his crouched position due to the fall, had two bodies and some chakra to break the height that he came down from. That was why he loved these hidden blades, they were so versatile.

Since he landed at the entrance to the tent, he could see a wide eyed Ramoto who had turned around due to the clinking of his metal armour and the loud thud that his aerial assassination made. Talking in a low monotone voice that gave nothing away he declared why he was here, "Hello Ramoto, the reason I'm here is to wipe out this bandit camp, and while the opportunity presents itself, I think ill kill you too."

Ramoto just laughed and responded in maniacal voice, "Hahaha, you think I care that you killed all them worthless bastards, Ill finish you now then sell that nice piece of armour you got there boy. Your 20 years too young to even be considered a threat." Once he finished his sentence he shouted the name of his technique after quickly performing hand seals, **"Lightning Release: Twin Bolt."**

Two bolts shot out of his outstretched hands, Naruto having no time to counter with his own jumped forwards and spun in mid-air causing the two bolts to narrowly miss and set the tent on fire.

Without wasting any time he touched the ground and dashed towards his prey, once he covered the short distance he again activated both blades and struck down on Ramoto who parried the strike. Continuing his assault he lowered his body and did a spin kicked aimed for his feet, this caused Ramoto to do exactly what he wanted and jumped over his foot only to be stabbed through the stomach by an outstretched hidden blade. He made sure not to hit a vital, he wanted to make the scum pay for his previous actions and he wanted to lengthen the dance. Pulling his blade out and ignoring the scream of pain, he picked the annoyance up and threw him out of the tent which was starting to collapse due to the flames the lightning attack caused.

Ramoto who was in severe pain, looked up from the ground to see the emotionless figure of Naruto walking towards him with arms crossed and a burning tent behind him. "Get away from me. Get away, please don't kill me."

Naruto truly hated people like this, he could still fight yet he was so afraid of being killed that he was now grovelling on the ground, "Pathetic." that was what summed this dirt up.

Once he was standing over the still grounded and pleading form of Ramoto he bent down and picked him up by the throat with one hand. He could of maybe went easier on the scum but he had no reason too, he wanted to dance and his target couldn't do that.

He had nothing to say to the annoyance, he was hoping for a actual dance but the filth couldn't even provide him that. He didn't have to use one Jutsu or even try in the Taijutsu all because some good for nothing trash was scared at his imminent death. One second he was shouting threats and full of confidence, the next he was out of the fight after just one stab through the chest. He was worthless and this made him angry.

Not even listening to the crying form of Ramoto he sent chakra through his arm that was holding his "opponent" by the throat. The result was the blade darting from under his wrist and stabbing Ramoto straight through the thorax. "Die fool. This world had no need for your kind." Once the sentence ended he dropped the lifeless body to the ground.

With that he turned around to look at the bloody forms of both Anko and Itachi who had just arrived to witness his handling of the camp leader.

The task was complete and it was time for home. At least he would get to hear Anko's detailed description of her task and Itachi would no doubt explain if asked. At least his friends made the disappointment bearable.

"I don't think ill ever get a good fight were I can go all out," the voice that he now wore was no longer monotone or did it carry the obvious disgust or hate, it was now warm with a hint of humour. The voice reserved for his precious people.

Anko with a checking grin summed up his quick fight in one sentence, "Well, he was easily dispatched. lets head home, its freezing here."

Naruto when heading back to where Mikoto was realised something. Never once did he consider his first kill, it just felt like he had done it so many times before. He was also sure that the Kyuubi knew something about this. It was time to talk to the bijuu again, if he had answers he would get them.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, I'm done. Promised myself I would get this chapter out today and I ended up writing for 9 hours straight... and I enjoyed every second of it. <strong>

**So much stuff happened this Chapter, well it would need to it's 11000+ words. **

**We had the council meeting, the time-skip, and his first important C-ranked. Not even mentioning the awesome addition to his attire. And how do you like the no holding back, cold Naruto while fighting.**

**Now onto next Chapter. Do you want me to include some extra flashbacks of events that happened during the 3 months like his birthday or other stuff. And what will happen with the Kyuubi.**

**As usual all criticism, advice or questions please feel free to say or ask as I will gladly take the time to help you out.**

**So much stuff and so little time. Cya later-Necro**


	9. Chapter 9: Progression For The Exams

**So the trio got their first kills last chapter in the stealth mission that by the way, was awesome to write. Not to mention Naruto also set things straight with the council so that he could avoid the CRA and his arranged marriage... Trust me I did put these in for a reason but that will take a little while to come into play. Now with the recap over we move on with the chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days After Stealth Mission<strong>

Currently at training ground 18, two figures could be seen standing in the middle of the field. These two figures being Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi seeing his friend start to lose interest as he dragged him all the way out here for a Jutsu quickly got on with it.

Speaking in a calm voice yet failing to hide his excitement the Uchiha spoke, "Naruto, this was what I was telling you about, it's not complete but it will be quite lethal when finished." With his reasoning over Itachi ran through five hand-seals and pointed his left arm down to the ground while holding it by his forearm with his right hand. "Okay take this slow, so far, so good," he muttered to himself. After all making your own technique was hard. With his confidence built up he started moulding fire chakra throughout his entire body before sending it all to his left arm.

Naruto was curious why his fellow raven haired friend didn't just show him the Jutsu outside the house. He knew now though, the amount of chakra coursing through his arm was starting to become visible by taking a red glow, by the looks of it, he still hadn't got it down so it was likely to backfire. Acting on these thoughts he took a few steps back.

Itachi with sweat rolling down his forehead kept building the chakra, "just a little more..." With a grunt and sending even more fire chakra into his arm, a dark red, nearly black flaming ball of fire was produced swirling around his open palm. Raging and roaring uncontrollably, it seemed to exude power, not to mention it produced the sound of a powerful and frightening roar that reminded him of a Dragon. He had never seen a dragon, in fact he was pretty sure they weren't real. However if they were real this was what he imagined them to sound like.

Naruto looked on at the new Jutsu with a impressed face, it was roaring with power and prestige, he knew that it was the last thing that many would hear before succumbing to the powerful blast of fire, however that would have to wait. He hadn't finished it yet.

With a humour filled voice that was laced with glee, Naruto said, "It's going to blow up."

Itachi was doing cartwheels in his head. Finally he had completed the Jutsu. He had accomplished in creating his own finisher Jutsu that would no doubt win many battles for him. Well that was until he heard his friends sentence.

As if on cue the burning ball of flames expanded outwards and in a bright light consumed Itachi. The results being Itachi being thrown back like a rag doll until finally skidding to a stop at the end of a very long trench. He was not getting up for a long while after that.

That was one powerful Jutsu thought the Namikaze, "Damn Itachi, now I'm gonah have to make a counter. Oh well, I had to start it at some point."

* * *

><p>"Wake up you nuisance." Friend or not, Itachi had been out for well over an hour now and he wanted to go home. He could of just left him but he didn't want to do that. Carrying him was out of the question, when wearing his weights, Itachi was very heavy. Or he was lazy.<p>

Giving a frustrated light kick to the unresponsive form of Itachi, he then lay down, just simply looking up at the bright sky and starting to think over his finisher move.

He needed something that like Itachi's, would have penetrating power but still be able to cause collateral damage to nearby areas or opponents. The **Rasengan**, as much as he hated to admit it, was the closest thing to perfect for this, that being said he would rather die than use Minato's signature Jutsu. It was nearly perfect, it required no hand-seals so it could be made in both hands and made instantly. It caused huge collateral damage however it's downside was it didn't have enough penetrating power, it would be no good if he spent a dance trying to hit his opponent with one and then for him to live right after it.

Then there was the technique Itachi based his signature off, the **Chidori. **It was similar to the** Rasengan**, but while gaining penetrating power it lost power in collateral damage. It also had other downsides that made it unsuitable for him to use, he could disregard the tunnel like vision because of his sharingan, but the problem was the hand-seals. With his fast based and athletic fighting style, he needed to be able to hit fast and hard. Get damage delivered quick so he could move onto the next target. Chidori didn't fit that description, it needed hand-seals and could only be used in one hand. It wasn't suitable for a close combat finisher, at least for him anyway.

last month when Itachi had told him that he was basing his new technique of another famous Jutsu, that got him thinking. He too could base his technique off something that was similar to what he wanted, only make his adjustments and improvements to fit him. However he didn't quite know whether or not he would be able to do what he had planned. It would be unimaginable and simply deemed impossible by many, if not all others. Even when he explained it to Itachi and Anko they didn't think it was possible and told him to try something else.

He would be taking chakra manipulation to a whole other level than what others had tried before.

Naruto had set himself a tall task for this project. It was time to get started.

He had the theory of it already planned and it was quite simple, however the results of said theory becoming reality would be deadly.

The **Rasengan**. The technique that was used by arguably the most powerful man alive to finish off opponents. As much as he hated to admit this, he had to use this as his foundation for what he wanted in his Jutsu.

The** Rasengan** was basically a build up of condensed chakra gathered into the form of a ball, this therefore gave it tremendous power but little penetration because obviously a ball did not penetrate. When pushed against a hard surface a ball would be pressured and then burst before it would punch through it. It was the same with the **Rasengan** only a grander scale as it was made of chakra and could still punch through things like a wall or earth, however it was basically useless against the best steel and any form of a chakra defence technique, like The Land of Snow's famous chakra armour or even Jutsu as simple as the **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall.**

That's were the chakra manipulation came in. The **Rasengan** was gathered into a ball, the reason for this was because it was the easiest shape to gather and the natural flow that the chakra would take, the manipulation that the user had to perform was simply condensing it and keeping it's shape, yet it was still considered a near impossible task as only 2 people had ever succeeded in doing that. These people being Minato, the Fourth Hokage and his teacher Jiraiya of the Sannin.

This was why his technique was considered impossible by his team-mates and sensei, he wasn't going to make a ball out of the chakra like the **Rasengan**, he wanted to make it a shape, more specifically a diamond shape. The results of this would cover the Jutsu's only weakness, enabling it to punch through any object and ensuring a killing blow all times when hitting a vital spot. If unprotected or the opponent failed to encounter it due to the tipped point of it, the results would be rather deadly.

Now onto the learning of it. How do you improve on something?

Well for starters you have to learn the original in order to improve it. That was where the problem lay. The** Rasengan** was known by Minato, who most likely would kill himself before teaching it to his reject son. Then there was Jiraiya. He was never in the village and when he was, all he apparently ensued his interest in was business and then peeking on woman before leaving.

"Fools." It annoyed him, he wasn't even given his legacy, yet people like Itachi had thousands upon thousands of Jutsu to learn. The amount of Jutsu in the Uchiha clan library was no doubt impressive due to their copying Dojutsu. It wasn't that he was jealous, in fact he was happy for Itachi. He was just frustrated.

So this is what he now had to do. Create the Jutsu again, something that took a once in a lifetime genius three years, then adjust his improvements to it, all before the Chunin exams. He needed a finisher by then and he only had nine months to do so. "Well, no use complaining. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." With that over 500 solid clones popped into existence.

Doing the impossible was just another thing for the prodigy.

* * *

><p>"Raijin, go faster" came the giddy voice of one Anko Mitarashi who could be seen speeding through the halls of their house on top of a now 5 foot Dire wolf.<p>

Raijin who was obviously enjoying himself if his grinning face said anything complied to the request, all that could be seen racing through the house was a bluish black lightning bolt. That however came to a stop when he smelt his partner just outside the door.

"So what are you naming it?" Came the inquisitive voice of said partner who was wanting to know the name of Itachi's new technique. He had spent the better part of 4 hours with 500 **Kage Bunshin** trying to recreate the **Rasengan**, he was making decent progress but it would still take quite a while before he had it down.

Itachi responding to the question in a painful voice grunted out, "well the original was **Chidori,** so I think ill call it **Rudori.** It's essentially a fire style variant of the original move so it's only right to name it something similar.

"Hmm, that's pretty catchy actually." Naruto did however notice the pain in his voice, his fellow Sharingan user when failing to perform the technique completely burnt his hand. That would hurt for a while.

Approaching the front door Naruto decided to tease his pocky loving friend. "At least where finally home, but I cant believe you had to stop to get pocky, is it the only food yo-". Just as he reached for the front door, Raijin phased through it and pounced on him effectively knocking him over.

Under a barrage of licks followed by sniggers and laughs from his two friends Naruto quickly jumped up and rugby tackled the beast to the ground all the while with a huge smile on his face. "Looks like I win again Raijin, your gonah have to grow a little more before you can hold me down."

Itachi just smiled at the companions playing. He and Anko could bring out the hidden side of Naruto, but Raijin seemed to pull out his playful side that should be dominant in a kid his age. He didn't think Naruto had a playful side until he witnessed the bond the duo shared.

Anko, who was now standing at the entrance of the door after being flung off her comfy seat by the wolf itself, just couldn't help but marvel at the majestic creature. It was like something you saw in the movies. The white and blue wolf would know doubt grow huge in size which would be a problem but for now it was great that it could live in the house with them. "Yo Naruto, Itachi. I thought you said you would be an hour at most?"

Itachi deciding to respond since Raijin had just phased back through Naruto. This leading to another tussle between the pair caused him to answer. "Well, we did until my new technique backfired, it knocked me out and with my weights on Naruto didn't bother to take me home."

"Lazy bastard, he could of just took your weights off if he needed to. Anyway the interior designer finished up while you were away so I went ahead and ordered the stuff for the new training basement. And what was Naruto doing while you were out?" As soon as she finished that sentence there was a loud grunt that came from Naruto, turning around she saw him launch a giggling Raijin half way across the village with a throw that would make a certain blonde Sannin impressed. Seeing the Dire wolf simply appear back by his side in a flash of lightning she shrugged her shoulders. It was a common occurrence to see black and blue lightning across the sky of Konoha when Raijin was present.

Itachi was glad Anko took the initiative and got the stuff sorted, right now he needed a cooling down that only a pool could provide. Before he got a chance to answer her question however, Naruto answered for her.

"I spent the day trying to recreate the Rasengan. I'm going to try the technique I was telling you about." He honestly wasn't sure if he was just attempting a lost cause but he wouldn't give up.

Anko didn't think it was possible but if anyone could do the impossible it was Naruto. "Well good luck with that, but don't go even more emo when you fail. I'm gonah go watch TV." With that she headed back into the home and know doubt to the living room.

Itachi, saying he was going to relax in the pool, left Naruto alone at the door before he too entered the house. "Well Kyuubi, now that I have time I'm coming for answers."

* * *

><p>After meditating on his bed for a few hours he was finally able to enter his mind-scape, he could tell the Kyuubi didn't want him there so it took a lot longer to break in.<p>

Shimmering into existence directly in front of the massive barred cage the close eyed form of his host appeared. He hated that boy and the way he acted, so ignorant and exactly like Madara. He also knew what the boy was here for. It was laughable, like he the Great Kyuubi no Y-.

Knowingly cutting off the Kyuubi's internal bragging, the Namikaze didn't bother greeting. Simply getting into business he stated why he was here. "I'm here for answers, and I want them." With this sentence said he activated his Sharingan eyes and made direct eye contact with the nine tailed beast. The plan had begun.

With a slight pause he then walked towards the cage, whilst doing this he reached under his shirt and armour and turned his seal key that he had always had access too.

One of the only things that Minato ever did was trust him with the seal, however he suspected this was because the Kage simply wasn't bothered to keep checking it himself and knew that he wasn't dumb enough to let the beast out.

Just outside the cage Naruto looked right at the Kyuubi who was wearing a bloodthirsty smirk, no doubt planning on attacking him. This however was soon changed as eleven huge interlocking torii fell from the top of his mind-scape effectively pinning down the bijuu's nine tails while also pinning his torso and head.

With his arms now recrossed he approached the Kyuubi until he was only a matter of feet away from it's blood-red slitted eyes that were bigger than him and holding unimaginable amounts of hate and contempt towards it's host.

Holding absolutely no emotion in his voice and with a impassive face that put a statue to shame Naruto spoke in a low monotone making everything clear to the Kyuubi. "You have tested my patience long enough Furball, I want answers and you have them. You brag to yourself about how your the strongest being in this pathetic world... yet here you are. Bowing down to me like some peasant. Do not mistake my actions, I don't want to do this but I want answers and I'm getting them." He knew he couldn't manipulate the beast for long because he wasn't skilled enough with his Sharingan. He had other ways to use his Sharingan.

The Kyuubi stayed silent for a few minutes trying to control his rage. As much as the bastards words had dented his pride, he was right. However that last sentence widened his eyes, speaking up in a low voice that was barely above a whisper the great being spoke, **"So this is the what the betrayal of your parents did to you. You have become what I feared you would, willing to do anything for what you want."**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean you cant force him too." Standing in the office was a very angry Hyuga who was with his eldest daughter, said daughter was currently in tears. His daughter was a shy wee thing and he was self admitted very hard on her since his wife's death, something that he now realised he was a fool for doing. However ever since Hinata heard she was going to be the wife of the Hokage's son she completely changed. Long gone was the shy wee girl and instead was a up incoming kunoichi that was the filled with confidence but she never lost her kind and caring attitude. Because of this she was loved by all the Hyuga as she treated both the main and the branch clans evenly.<p>

That was why he was afraid. It was no secret that Hinata had a crush on the boy ever since she set her eyes on him, not to mention the day that she found out he wasn't in her class at the ninja academy she was distraught. He was worried that if the boy simply refused to the marriage, the old Hinata would return.

"What I mean is... what I mean is Naruto isn't the sort of person you can order, if you push him he only pushes back harder. If I forced him to do this he would find away around it. If he couldn't then, for him it is as simple as just leaving the village and I cant let that happen." The blonde haired Hokage was having a tough time. After spending the majority of a month calming the civilian council and advisers over the CRA act while also sorting out his duties to the village. This lead to him still not coming to a conclusion about the arranged marriage that his son was to partake in. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, it was as simple as the Hyuga wouldn't take anything but the marriage and he was outright refusing to let it happen due to the consequences.

"Look, what do you want me to do," came the the exhausted voice of Minato. As soon as he said that however he wished he didn't as he saw the instantaneous reaction of Hinata Hyuga.

Minato was shocked that the girl didn't break her neck because of the speed it was pulled up at. With a still tearful voice that now held hope the little girl asked, "Hokage-sama, would it be possible to bring Naruto here to see what he says."

That put the nail on the coffin to his day. Naruto would verbally destroy the clan head. If he was lucky.

"I cant do that, Naruto doesn't react kindl-." Before he could finish his explanation about what his son would do, he was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama you asked us what we wanted and we want to speck with him. We realise that you can simply refuse to do this but we want his answer." That was a perfect plan, once the little brat saw his daughter he would fall head over heels for her. She was a the Hyuga princess and once he became her husband he could move in and get the prised **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** after they had children. It was perfect, he would have strong offspring to lead the clan and he would gain half of the renowned wealth and Knowledge from the Uzumaki clan too. That was why he would ensure that Naruto was going to accept his gracious marriage request.

He was the Hokage, he could easily just shot them down and refuse their request. But he was smart, he knew that if he did this to the Hyuga's princess that was loved by both the main and the branch clans there would be consequences. If he outright denied her only simple and reasonable request they would lose all respect for him. He was cornered and the only way out was to unleash the beast that they wanted. "Fine, I will comply with your request but know now that it will not end the way you wanted."

The Hyuga clan head only smirked at that, he always got what he wanted.

All the while one Hinata Hyuga was bolstering her confidence and fixing her hair to meet her long time crush and talk of the village. This was Naruto Namikaze the talk of her year, even Sasuke Uchiha, her classmate had nothing but praise to give him even though he had still not meet him. This was the boy that every girl dreamed to be with and who she would get as her husband. She would have him.

* * *

><p>He had one chance at this, he needed to do it right.<p>

"What do you mean? The only thing that night did to me was clear my mind, it let me think straight and realise the importance of my goals." Naruto's voice was still monotone however he was quite curious as to what the bijuu was talking about.

**"FOOL! Do you honestly think I will tell a foolish mortal like you. You who dares to hold the same dream as him." **There was noway that he would willingly tell the child about falling to the Uchiha's curse of hatred. Was he that foolish to believe he would. Throughout his internal ramblings he missed the smile that appeared on the Namikaze's face.

"Who do I hold the same dream as?" His voice was still monotone, however if one listened closely enough you could hear the glee running through it. Glee that Kyuubi missed. The Kyuubi let slip information and he was capitalising on it.

**I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! **Like he would be honoured enough to learn of his father, the Sage of Six Paths. The man that created the nine bijuu and created the foundation of the ninja world. The one that named him, and the only one to be worthy to use it, Kurama... How long had it been since somebody called him that? He quickly put these thoughts out of his mind, it was no good thinking about the good days of the past. The bijuu were respected then, not treated as weapons.

Damn, dead end. At least he got something.

He could feel his chakra running low already and he only had enough for one more question. At least he learned a name. With these thoughts running through his mind he asked his final question, "What is the silver chakra?"

This was too easy he didn't even pester him about his father, **"Pathetic mortal. Are you giving up already? As for the silver chakra I know nothing, only the man that created me used it." **The child was only a mere shadow of Madara, he gained his looks and his attitude from the sealing but he didn't have the power or the intelligence of him. Madara would not have took unanswered questions, he would have found a way around it.

How right he was, that's exactly what Madara would have done.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and for the first time in his life he became slack jawed. "That explains everything. Thank you...Kurama."

With that the world around them started cracking apart like glass until eventually falling away and leaving only white. All that was left was the impassive cross armed figure of Naruto and the now unpinned and slack jawed face that was filled with incredulous rage. This however soon shimmered out of existence and back came the original sewer with cage and all, the only thing different than before were the missing eleven torii and a now panting with fatigued Naruto.

There were a few moments of tense silence before the great beast unleashed a mammoth roar that was so great it brought the fatigued state of Naruto down to his Knees. With a booming voice, injected with so much killing intent that a Kage would be petrified, the Kyuubi roared out, **"****WHAT DID YOU DO, BOYYY?"**

Naruto as usual was unaffected by the killing intent, they never had effect on him. Taking a moment to regain his breath he looked up at the now known Kurama with his bright Azure blue eyes. "Genjutsu. To be more specific a Genjutsu I created just for this scenario, **The Truth Seeking Eye**. I knew you wouldn't tell me anything and I don't have the power to manipulate you if needed, however I know that all tailed beasts have a weakness to Genjutsu so I made a powerful one to take advantage of this and read your thoughts.

With rage postponing itself through his curiosity, the great beast asked his question, **"If this is so then how come I didn't see this through your thoughts and how were you able to make a Jutsu that reads minds? That is beyond your level"**

And that was why he loved the Dire wolf clan so much. "Your right, although I have been doing a lot of training with my Sharingan, I still haven't got a fraction of the power needed to control you. Your not the only one who can set up mental barriers, when I was training this and developing it with the help of Sirius and his emotion skills I set up barriers so you wouldn't know, besides you were probably to busy sleeping anyway. As for the Jutsu, I created it when I was training with Raijin at Ezokusu valley. I did have some help with the thought processing by Sirius though."

First Madara and now him, humans all but one were pathetic, power hungry bastards. **"Grrr, how could I have fell for such a pitiful Jutsu, created by YOU no less?**

The still powerless and chakraless Naruto decided to answer the rhetorical question, "The reason you fell for it is because it's designed specifically to target bijuu, you are a mass of chakra that is susceptible to Genjutsu and as such it is easier to access your thoughts. That Jutsu wont work on anything else apart from bijuu."

**"If all of this is true and you know everything that I just thought... why are you telling me this, why not just use it again."** If the boy was able to make a Jutsu like this at six, albeit with help, he was destined for great things. The world didn't need another Madara and that wasn't a bias view.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because it wont work on you again, it relies on surprise, it will only ever be useful on other bijuu and even then it uses too much chakra, I have larger reserves than Minato and it used it all in just over five minutes." The impassive raven haired prodigy finally pushed himself to his feet and with a genuine smile at the Kyuubi he turned away.

He was happy he got answers, or at least clues that he could use to find answers, "Goodbye, Furball." And with that he existed the cage and left the unbelieving form of the Kyuubi.

He just got mind fucked by a six year old. The great entity wasn't even mad any more, he hated being a play thing by people like Madara, and he now definitely hated his host for using him as a means for information. However he did make him realise something, the boy was exactly the same as his own father in terms of skill and willpower. He hated admitting that, but doubted that anybody could even think of how to make the technique, let alone use it.

He was just glad he didn't let spill out the prophecy, if that happened all hell would break lose. He dreaded the inevitable day when that happened.

With a grunt he closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep. At least he didn't get some nutty, orange jumpsuit wearing, wannabe for a Host, he had somebody that held true strength.

* * *

><p>Lying on his back still panting heavily due to fatigue, his excited thoughts made there way to the forefront of his mind. He had finally got starting points for some of his many mysterious problems and traits. Apparently he had somebody sealed inside him along with the Kyuubi, he didn't know who for sure, but he had a good idea. Then there was his silver chakra, that apparently was owned by some guy called the Sage of Six Paths, he didn't have a clue who that was but he was going to find out. And then finally the answer to his obvious hate for Minato and Kushina. The Uchiha curse of hatred. He would ask Itachi about this and if needed he would find information through other means.<p>

All of this would wait until the morning though, he was busted and it was time for sleep. Removing his clothing so that he was only in a pair of knee length blue shorts he jumped into bed and quickly shut his eyes. The one thing that made him normal was the love of his bed.

"NARUTO! Some creepy guy in a mask wants you to go to the Hokage's office."

The piercing voice of Anko made him bolt upright out of his bed. "Fuck my life." It was barely above a whisper yet everyone in the house heard it. Trust Minato to want him for the first time in fourteen weeks when he was fatigued by just outwitting a ancient great demon of destruction. Only Minato.

The apparently "emotionless" Anbu felt a shiver along his back. He was glad the purple haired girl spoke to him. The killing intent in his whisper made him nauseas.

Naruto was angry and the unfortunate bastards that wanted him were screwed. With that he grabbed a soldier pill from his bedside cabinet and quickly popped it in his mouth.

* * *

><p>It had been five minutes since the anbu left and all three figures felt an incredible sensation of fear run through their spines. Just as that happened a pitch black fire Shunshin appeared in the middle of the room. With it appeared the bare chested form of Naruto Namikaze, with the only thing covering his body being a pair of knee length blue shorts. With his tattooed arm in all it's glory he turned to face Minato.<p>

Hinata as soon as she saw this, immediately had to fight the urge to faint but failed in keeping the trickle of blood from leaving her nose.

Naruto usually would have simply ignored Minato, however that was not the case this time, he was angry and although he hid it, he was not going to hold back on his onslaught of the Kage if it was needed. Speaking up in a bored tone he spoke out, "What is the meaning of this, Minato."

Ignoring the disrespect because he expected it, he answered in a cold tone, "The reason your here, is because The Hyuga clan head and clan heir wanted to speck to you about the arranged marriage. I told them that it was over, however they refuse to accept this as they want your...input in the discussion." With that over he silently prayed that his fellow Namikaze wouldn't unleash the full force of his proverbial wrath, or worse yet, resort to physical punishment. He honestly wouldn't be surprised, or blame him to be honest.

levelling the Kage with a cold glare that would freeze the Shinigami himself Naruto then turned his now spinning three totem Sharingan eyes on the pair that were to blame for the interruption to his night. "What do you want, I said no. Is that not clear enough."

This was her chance, she had heard so much about the hero of Konoha, so much about her destined husband. It was time to show her future husband why he should be with her and why she was the obvious choice out of all others. "Naruto, it's so good to fin-." This was quickly shot down by the paralysing glare that her betrothed sent her. It was no Genjutsu, no killing intent, just a plain cold glare that said he had heard enough.

The Hyuga clan head recovering quickly for his daughter decided to put his argument into action. "I brought you here to speck about the marriage, I know from the council meeting your not interested in respect and wealth. I have nothing to offer you in this marriage that the Uchiha clan hasn't already offered. So will you marry Hinata or not.

Without a second thought Naruto answered the question in an impatient tone, "No I refuse."

Hinata's heart broke with that sentence, she always thought that once he saw her he would think differently. She was wrong, with that one sentence she was reduced to silent tears and sobbing. Even if her fathers plan worked, it would still be a marriage without love.

Minato was somewhat shocked by that answer, the Sharingan user didn't even bat an eyelash, didn't even try to break it easily due to the clan heir being in the room.

"You see Naruto, that is were the laws of Konoha come to my assistance, it states in act 46, and I quote that all arranged then finalised marriages by both parties must go through, only being stopped due to the death of a member of the pairing." The smugness in his voice was not trying to be hidden. He even brought a paper copy of the act as proof of this.

All that was heard throughout the room was the loud face palm of the Hokage followed by a mutter of, "Idiot."

At first it was a smile, then the smile turned into a grin. That grin progressed to full blown laughter. However as soon as this happened it stopped and the room was filled with dead silence. Speaking in a calm and passive voice the genius at topic spoke up, "You mean to tell me that you brought me the whole way here to say that I had to do this because my foolish predecessors made a decision that wasn't there's to make?"

The Hyuga was red faced with anger but before he even got to respond the child kept talking.

Instead of his passive voice, it was now laced with something unexpected. "Disappointment. "I knew that when I refused this marriage that I was making my life a little harder, it appears I was wrong. Your defence to make me marry your daughter was because... I have to, some shitting piece of paper says that it is law. Pitiful. The Hyuga clan have fallen far if this is the best that your all seeing eyes can come up with."

Not stopping there, he simply walked up and with a dart of his wind chakra shredded the copy to pieces. "People don't tell me what to do. I tell them what to do and they follow. Remember that Hiashi."

Taking one last glare at the people in the room he noticed the crying form of the Hyuga girl. He hated sappy stuff but the girl didn't do anything, it was her clan that put her in this situation. With a authoritative voice that was hinted with a little warmth the Namikaze decided to help the girl out, "Hyuga, you have no reason to cry. Move on and know that the marriage would have been refused regardless of who it was." It wasn't exactly heart warming but it should be enough to get the point across.

Before he would have to listen to the ignorance from the Hyuga clan head and the disciplining from the Hokage he left the building in a now red flamed Shunshin.

There was complete silence in the room which was interrupted by the fed up voice of Minato, "I told you this would happen. If you build a defence it gets shattered."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you didn't mind the OC Hinata and the bashing of her character, this will no longer be present later in the story as she reverts back to normal.<strong>

**Also I know this chapter was sort of filler but I cant have Naruto and Itachi performing techniques during the Chunin exams that just appear out of nowhere. I don't roll like that. It was also dedicated to more character development and to show progression.**

**So Naruto shows that he is somewhat different when angered, this being a bit more maniacal and uncaring. This side will not make an appearance very often but when it does expect all hell to break lose if its in a fight. **

**What did you think of Itachi's Rudori?**

**What do you think of Naruto's variant of the Rasengan and his awesome technique for the bijuu?**

**Also tell me if you want more of this or you want me to move onto the Chunin exams with a 9 month time-skip.**

**Thanks for reading-Necro**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonding With Bijuu

**A/N- So, with learning where his intense hatred comes from and also about the sealing of an extra presence Naruto has got a lot on his plate in terms of thinking. I'm glad you liked the idea of his signature Jutsu, and to those who were wondering why I didn't just give him Menma's Jutsu from road to ninja...well it sorta destroys villages. Naruto won't have that sort of power. Yet anyway.**

**And then were onto Jutsu, last chapter I said that I don't want Jutsu appearing out of nowhere, what I meant was that I can't have him just using new Jutsu with no recognition of when he trained or practised, his Sharingan Jutsu for the Kyuubi was kinda explained as he made it from studying in-depth emotions with the Dire wolf clan and his advanced training with Mikoto. After time-skips you can expect new Jutsu.**

**Okay with that explained onto the writing thing... God I love Anko.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>9 Months After Last Chapter<strong>

Naruto Namikaze could honestly say that he was rarely stuck when trying to find information. Unless this involved himself of course. He was able to learn all about the curse of hatred and knew that it was only a matter of time before he snapped to it. The other result was overcoming it but that was more of a hopeful thought. Then he was able to learn everything there is to know about the extra entity sealed inside him. The owner of the strange royal blue and murky green chakra was none other than Madara Uchiha. Over the nine month period since he learned about this he learnt everything there was to know about the founder of the leaf. And he meant everything. Many considered him the copy of the man, and when he saw a picture of him he thought he was looking at an older version of himself.

But then there was the reason for his honest statement, he didn't no shit when it came to the silver chakra. All he found out since his meeting with the Kyuubi was that its owner was some Godlike figure. He already knew that it was likely to contain another bloodline due to the green chakra, but he didn't have a clue on how to unlock it. The Godlike figure who he found out was the Sage of Six Paths was all but myth now, there was no information on him and when sneaking into the Uchiha stone tablet, by Itachi's recommendation he could hardly read anything. Apparently he either didn't have a strong enough Sharingan or there was another form of it. Whatever that was neither he nor Itachi knew.

Out of all of these things, finding out he absorbed Madara Uchiha's DNA was the strangest. After spending over three months studying advanced genetic structuring and the effects of DNA adaptation he came to the theory that his body must of overpowered and then absorbed his DNA. "Hmm, I was already divergent before the sealing." That brought a smile to his face, for a while he was somewhat annoyed that he was using the strength of another person. Him, who prided himself on his strength, speed and prestige at nearly all things was non other than a copy. He quickly realised this wasn't true however when the Kyuubi brought him out of these thoughts. Apparently he was a copy by appearance and his "detestable" attitude, as Kurama put it, but he was also different as he could control his negative personality when around friends. On top of this he also had a multitude of different views on things, Madara was said to treat the tailed beasts like nothing more than filth. Whereas he treated them like anything else, just another living creature. Kurama still hated him, but he was a little more open nowadays, he often made time to visit the creature but usually he was just forced out of the mind-scape as soon as he entered. Since extracting the information he had become very defensive.

Blowing out a sigh he and turning over in his comfortable bed the raven haired genius knew it was just a matter of time. In time he would eventually find out everything. However that being said he was still curious why nobody knew or told him why Madara was sealed as well as the Kyuubi. Obviously Minato knew as he was the sealer, and it was only natural that some others knew because of this. Why he wasn't told he didn't know, but he didn't care. All the sealing did was give him more chakra to work with and a few handy tools, the Sharingan being one of them.

How wrong that thought was.

"Naruto get your ass down here. This time, were doing something for your birthday." If that wasn't Anko shouting they'd be dead right now. He knew it was his birthday. But his birthday no longer meant anything to him. It was just another day.

Complying with her request he wordlessly got out of bed and walked downstairs with nothing but a pair of black and white stripped pyjama bottoms on. He was most likely going to have to explain to Anko that he had no plans apart from training today, then he would return to the sanctuary that was his king sized bed.

Walking into the living room he saw the sleepy figure of Itachi sitting on the couch while drinking coffee, he too must have been woken by the banshee if his blue pyjama attire was anything to go by.

"What?" As usual, he never beat around the bush, even when it was in a tired voice followed by a yawn. The Chunin exams were in two weeks and they would have to leave a week early if they wanted to go there with the convoy, he needed to master his new signature Jutsu and keep his other newly learned skills up to check. He had a lot of new skills.

Anko couldn't believe that. Who didn't enjoy their birthday, it was a time to enjoy yourself and let loose. "It's your birthday pretty boy, and don't think I've forgotten that you refused to do anything last year. Were taking you around the village and enjoying your day." Seeing his face scrunch into annoyance quickly followed by his mouth opening to make his retort she cut across his excuse. "I don't care if the Chunin exams are in a week, were more than enough prepared and because of that bloody Sharingan you have more than enough new techniques. Were doing something new dammit." The little shit didn't stop, whenever he wasn't training he was making new Jutsu or improving existing Jutsu. It was funny once she thought about it, he would copy a Jutsu but because of his big head he immediately found a way to make it better, whether this was changing the hand-seals or completely changing its form through advanced chakra manipulation. He was never satisfied.

Damn, she had him cornered. He probably could've found a way around her attempt but it was too early to think straight. And she was correct, he now knew a multitude of new Wind, Fire and Lightning Jutsu so he was sorted in that area. He still couldn't do any Earth or Water Jutsu but that would hopefully come with time, That being said over the last three-four weeks he could feel the two affinity's getting stronger, like they were going through a growth spurt.

He didn't know how, but in nine months he had also recreated the **Rasengan** and then added his improvement, but he still hadn't mastered it, yes he could make the thing but it still took over three seconds to do. He wanted it made instantly, as soon as he thought of it, he wanted it in his hand and ready to unleash. That was a problem thought as he couldn't yet do it, he needed more chakra control that he simply didn't have. "Fine, but nothing weird, I know what you're like when excitement gets a hold of you. What are we doing then?"

Anko, who was fully dressed in her regular gear wore on her lower body a purple miniskirt, finished with black tights. The rest of her attire included a white, purple trimmed half top with the standard black ninja sandals. All in all she was what every man would consider a dream girl, she was young but already getting sneaky glances from the opposite gender. She knew she was very flirty, but then again she never acted on this trait with anyone. Except her pretty boy of course

Giving a wicked grin and a all too innocent response she said, "Don't worry, the weird stuff is for tonight. But for now we'll take you to get something to eat, and then its freestyle from there. So, what's your favourite food?" That was a bad question to ask.

With a now maniac grin the birthday boy responded in a serious whisper, "Are you paying." Receiving a nod he continued with his answer. "Ramen." When it came to eating Ramen, he was a God.

* * *

><p>"Where does it go...where does it go...where does it go." These were the words of the now disbelieving Anko who was crying anime tears over her predicament. She had done a lot of C-ranked missions over the last year. Because they weren't Chunin they weren't allowed to do any B-ranks but she made a lot of money, it was safe to assume her account would take a dent.<p>

Looking over her shoulder at the drowsy form of Itachi she smirked, she could make this work. He was most likely asleep the whole time or at least unaware of her problem.

Coming up with a quick plan and with a mischievous voice she said, "Itachi, you did say that you forgot to get Naruto a present. You're paying for the ramen." With that she ran out of the Ramen stand to wait for the duo. No way was she paying that hefty fee.

Itachi, whose head was previously resting on the counter in a drowsy sleep, jolted up with that sentence. Every time she would do this, he always ended up paying for her...everything. And that excuse, he never said that and he did get Naruto a present. Turning to look at his friend he noticed the amount of empty bowls. There were too many bowls. With a shaking hand he reached out and grabbed his friends shoulder, "How much? How much did you eat?

Naruto, who was currently wearing a satisfied smirk, simply answered the question in a smug tone, "36." With that he too decided to leave the now traumatised raven head, Itachi dug his own grave when he let his guard down around Anko.

Itachi could be seen in the stand seemingly frozen in place, his only reaction was the lone tear produced by both eyes. He was a broken man.

* * *

><p>Drip...<p>

Drip...

Drip...

That was the sound that could be heard resonating throughout the sewer-like room. The only thing that set this room aside from a bare sewer where the two large transparent tanks situated directly in the centre. One filled with a dark red liquid like substance and the other with an extremely pale blue. This was Naruto Namikaze's chakra reserves. The Kyuubi's and his own.

The constant flow of chakra could be seen entering both reserves through two separate pipes, one being the normal dark red and the other being a metallic silver. This was strange on its own, normal people had one reserve, but what about to happen was even stranger.

A loud resounding reverberation that was oddly like water flowing could be heard throughout the mind-scape, that was an odd occurrence in itself as it's only occupant had never heard anything like that before.

Opening its eyes and peering out of its cage the Kyuubi witnessed something that would of made any other being greatly confused, only he knew what was going to happen. "For it to activate so soon." came the somewhat annoyed tone of the entity of destruction. "Great, just great." With the Sharingan he already detested the boy, with this he would be the embodiment of his loathing. He hated that damn tree hugger too.

With that the great beast closed its eyes. What was about to happen was not something that interested him.

With the ongoing reverberation of water coming to an end the ceilings of the entire mind-scape lit up a beautiful emerald green that seemed to resonate power. Upon closer inspection one could see that it wasn't the ceiling, it was the third chakra pipe that usually contained the two different chakra's. Madara's pipe.

Running the whole way along the maze like system the now emerald green pipe eventually made its way to the final destination, the chakra reserve.

Once the green substance entered the tank it immediately mixed with the already existing liquid like-fluid. With that done everything simply returned to normal, the only change now being the light green tint at the edges of the tank.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

"Raijin, disperse." As soon as those words left his mouth the now horse sized wolf simply dissipated into the air in a black sparkle of lightning, like he was never even there to begin with and similar to how a coloured gas would.

"Perfect, you have it completely mastered, I couldn't even smell you, though I could still detect your chakra signature", came the impressed voice of Naruto. With that the wolf appeared back into existence.

After more work with his special bloodline, the Dire wolf was now able to completely dissipate his body like gas so that he was invisible and semi undetectable. The bloodline was already powerful but to be able to do that was the essence of stealth, he could only do it for a few seconds, but a few seconds was all that was needed if you could sneak up on your enemy and get a killing strike.

**Have you nearly mastered that new Jutsu?**

That was another thing, Raijin learned to talk over the last month or so, his voice was quite deep and throaty and was obvious that it held a lot of power. However one thing that everyone was surprised to find was his personality. Unlike Naruto he did not have a cold or uncaring attitude, in fact it was quite different, he had a very relaxed and protective attitude. Well most of the time. When it came to a fight he became quite...sadistic. Not Anko sadistic, but he would happily zap his enemy with a lightning bolt without a second thought.

Answering his partners question he responded in a satisfied voice, "Yes, it's done. Now let's go back home, were leaving for Kumo later today and I need to prepare some equipment for the exams." His new Jutsu caused an odd experience to happen. On the day of his birthday, just last week, he was quite worried that he wouldn't get it mastered for the exams. He probably wouldn't if it wasn't for the strange adjustment to his chakra control. At some point that day his chakra control just sky rocketed. The night before the problem was finalising his Jutsu, he didn't have enough control required to keep the Jutsu compressed while also controlling the diamond shape of it. By the end of his "special" day that wasn't a problem.

Ramen was the food of Gods. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Just thinking of the exams brought a content smile to his face, he would no doubt find someone that could test his abilities there. And if not he would have a Kage to fight, if all went to plan.

Raijin being the kind and loving partner that he was gave his adopted brother support, **"Your an idiot if you think you can go toe to toe with a Kage. You may be at Jounin level because of your constant training but the difference between Kage and Jounin is more than you want to admit."** He did not want to fight a Kage, apparently his brother seen it as some sort of challenge.

Naruto during his brother's support just cracked a smirk before jumping on his back. However he wouldn't receive verbal abuse and not give it back, "Shut it mutt. Focus on growing so you can carry more than just me. Maybe I wouldn't have to walk to Kumo with the convoy then."

Giving a playful growl to his summoner he gave his retort,** "I would be able to carry more if you didn't wear those damn weig-" **Nothing else was heard out of the wolf as his sentence was drowned out by the crack of thunder signalling his flight back to Mitsuke mansion.

* * *

><p>Arriving back to is home in a flash, literally, he then said his goodbyes to Raijin before going to get ready. Seeing his summon disappear in a puff of smoke back to Ezokusu Valley he smiled at the memories of his Dire wolf clan. Sirius who was very enthusiastic about getting out to fight foes for his summoner was getting frustrated at the lack of opponents. The number of said opponents being 0. He often explained that he wasn't even fighting anything difficult that he would need him, but maybe the exams could provide something.<p>

"Itachi, Anko. Are you two ready, we need to meet Mikoto-sensei at the gates in an hour." That was another thing that changed over the nine months, Mikoto seemed very distant towards the whole group, it wasn't like it was just him either. Every time he brought this up however she just masked her inner depression about what was wrong. Even Itachi didn't know.

Thinking of his fellow Sharingan user made him wonder, Itachi had grown extremely strong recently and the last time they sparred they were both going all out, even then there was no clear winner as they didn't want to use any of their lethal techniques or show anything that they wanted to keep hidden for the Chunin exams. They are a team, but they had no doubt that they would have to face each other at some point.

Itachi appearing out of the living room was coated in his new gear that he had gotten especially for the Chunin which included a dark blue shirt over mesh armour; this was completed by dark blue pants with white bandages around his ankles. However what was knew about his friends design was the long sleeved, high coloured black and red clock that he wore over this. It was very plain, but at the same time looked good, as it was trimmed red along the edges and also had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Something about the style seemed to suit the clan heir.** A/N-Looks very similar to the Akatsuki cloak only no red clouds.**

Itachi seeing his friend standing at the doorway reignited the conversation they had the previous day, "your still planning to do that to the Raikage? Naruto was a very...peculiar boy, if he wanted something he would get it. If it was out of his reach, he would find a way to get it. This is why he was currently pondering whether the boy he had lived with for over a year was sane. The plan he had to get the Raikage's attention was quite daring to say the least. Of course Anko thought this was great.

He often wondered what it was about Anko and Naruto. It was no secret that Naruto had a unhealthy interest in the opposite gender, yet every time Anko had tried to make a move, he immediately shot her down. It wasn't that he didn't like her either, he was just odd.

Naruto simply ignored Itachi's question, he wouldn't off told him what he was going to do only to back out.

Wondering where his third team-mate was, he decided to go and find her. That was not needed however as she stumbled out of the end of the hallway with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. He was used to Anko's semi naked form, her and the Jacuzzi spent too much time together.

They were going to be late, as always. "Might as well spend some time with Kurama while she gets ready." Time in his mind-scape went by slower and he also needed to talk to the beast as he promised himself he would make an effort to know it. This was definitely not what the bijuu wanted but he didn't care. At least nowadays he would be able to enter his mind-scape at will without his tenant blocking him. "I'm going to talk to the kitten, wake me up when she's ready."

* * *

><p>Naruto appearing in his mind-scape immediately made his way towards his tenant. Honestly he didn't know why he bothered doing so. Every time he went to see him the beast simply refused to talk to him or either just told him to leave. The only time he got an actual conversation with the beast was when he recently asked what were the differences between himself and Madara. That was enough to set it off in a rant. Maybe he would try doing that again, or maybe that would just anger it more.<p>

He wanted to have a friendship with the bijuu. Only nine people in the entirety of the elemental nations could say they have a demon sealed in them, most of them aren't proud of this fact, but that didn't mean they had to ignore the beast like nearly all others did. If it was possible he wanted to make a friendship with Kurama, however that seemed unlikely. With his admittedly emotionless attitude and Kurama's hatred of him, it didn't work out too well.

Coming into his view was the caged up beast, the self proclaimed strongest entity on this earth. He didn't tell him this but the beast was probably the strongest in raw power, that didn't mean he would win a fight against somebody like Hashirama Senju or Madara Uchiha.

The Kyuubi smelling his hosts presence cracked open its large eye. In a voice that made it all too clear he wasn't in the mood for a visitor he said, **"What do you want." **He was sure the boy knew nothing about his change and he also didn't intend to answer his never ending questions.

Naruto was already in his normal posture of emotionless face and crossed arms, quite frankly this was boring, but it had to be done. "To talk."

Damn that boy and his short answers, **"Well if you want to talk spit it out, I have no desire to entertain your pathetic quest for friendship."**

If the beast wanted to be awkward he could be too, "What, something better to do. I know that after seven years here and who knows how long in your other hosts, that you're bored. Why not at least try something different. Ever think of faking friendship just to turn your back on your host, it wouldn't work on me but that idiotic Kushina would have been too easy. Once she removed the seal that was you all freed up." The furball could have been out long ago, he just didn't play his cards right.

Seeing his statement ignored brought a smirk to his face, the entity of destruction was either too angry to bother answering or disbelieving at his mistake. Either was fine for him. "What is it that you want? I obviously can't give you freedom, and as of right now I don't intend to. What does a being of mass destruction and almighty power want when locked within a human?" That would get him talking.

What he truly wanted was for things to go back the way they were. Back when the bijuu were respected, not feared. Back when father was around. Since then he hadn't been happy once, this lead to the inevitable conclusion, hate settled in. It grew and grew until he was known as the being of mass destruction that was the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Nobody even remembered the Sage of Six Paths, nobody remembered the names of the bijuu. The world was just a shell of its former self, The true peace that was known for such a short time was what truly made him happy.

Everything was just one big cycle. The same thing happening over and over. People would see him and they would be one of two things, scared of his power or envious of his power. Throughout the ages many tried and failed to harness the might of the bijuu. Then came Hashirama Senju, he brought about the end of the bijuu's reign. Single handedly, the Senju collected 8 of the nine with only himself remaining, all because he was scared of their power and believed that the bijuu caused more harm than good. Truthfully he was right. At that time they did cause more harm than good. Due to the constant mistreatment over a long period of time they had started to react, even going so far as too flatten entire settlements simply on a whim. Maybe it was for the better that they were all imprisoned.

Hashirama carried his father's dream of true peace. He nearly succeeded in doing so but at the cost of another presence being pushed to the side. He pushed the bijuu to the side and sold them like possessions to other villages for his peace. This got peace but at a price that was simply wrong, to take away something's freedom for the good of others creates a fake peace, and it did. No sooner than ten years had passed and then the first Shinobi World War broke out. By then he had been imprisoned too and the world's only hope at a fake piece was lost with the death of the Senju.

During all of this, the cycle was never broken. He had been on this earth for over 1000 years and the cycle was still not broken. That was until nine months ago, he was called his actual name for the first time in a millennia. That was why his current host was different; his outlook on just about everything was different.

Maybe different wasn't so bad.** 'Perhaps you are the one father talked about,'** He mused in thought, at first he was sure he wasn't, this was simply because of the similar characteristic of Madara. His judging of the boy immediately set off there friendship in a bad foot due to his traits of Madara.

He still hated the boy but he might as well give him a chance, **"What I want is for you to leave, but I have a reward for you first. I will allow you to use my name."** With that he was sure to satisfy the boys constant pestering; his name was a reward that only one man ever knew. It was a great gift.

That was the Kyuubi's "humble" opinion.

Naruto was internally giddy at the thought of receiving a gift from the Kyuubi. It could be access to his chakra, enlightened senses and really anything. He didn't know much about what his bijuu could do. He was beyond excited, it was sure to be good, he had even heard that the One Tailed Demon granted it's host the ability to manipulate sand. All of his excitement plummeted like a ton of bricks when he got the "gift."

With a large sweat-drop appearing on the back of his head and in a moment of uncontrolled rage he felt like screaming. The key word being felt. That was just about the closest thing to ever break his emotional mask. "What do you mean allow, I've already been using your name, and how do you not know this? I thought you can see my memories and actions."

Kurama had his jaw dropped at that response, had he really been sleeping that much? He was about to scold the boy off for using his name but by now he had realised that the killing intent and deep petrifying voice had no effect on him. If he scolded him for using his name, he would just use the name more. However he had another gift planned. He was getting bored in here; why not get something to occupy himself with.** "Fine you ungrateful whelp, lift up your shirt and allow me to send chakra through the seal, this will let us communicate when outside the seal. Don't think I like you, I'm just making sure you don't fuck up too bad at these exams. I cant have you representing me badly."**

"Hmm, that seems acceptable; communication is added knowledge that will no doubt be helpful. Just make sure there's a mute button." It wasn't great but maybe Kurama would come around at a later date. With that he lifted up his shirt and immediately a minuscule amount of chakra leaked out of the cage and entered his seal.

However before this he remembered to take note that he could use the bijuu's pride against him. That would surely work.

**"I have satisfied your pathetic endeavour for companionship, now leave and don't expect this to happen again."** The booming voice resonated throughout the chamber, he wanted to make his point across that this changed nothing, he was simply testing a theory that was all but sure to fail and Naruto was the subject.

Progression, that was all he was hoping for and he got it. It took nine months just to get this far, he dreaded to think how long it would be before Kurama actually lightened up a bit. "Whatever you say fur ball. Goodbye Kurama." With that he left the chamber, not noticing the slight involuntary smile the great beast gave at the mention of his name.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Days Later<strong>

Kumogakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Clouds was the current location of team 7. Upon arriving after 5 days of walking they entered the land of lightning's military power and what many considered the second strongest village. Kumo was a very militarised village which was very similar to Konoha, the only main difference was the lack of natural beauty and that most buildings are made of stone and not wood.

Currently after a day of exploring and eating team 7 had taken to spending time in their rooms. Once they entered Kumo everyone immediately recognised the leaf nin due to the forehead protector, it wasn't like they were doing anything but the looks they received weren't exactly welcoming.

"So, are you all ready for tomorrow? The first and second stages are going to be tough but I'm sure we'll be fine." Itachi's voice didn't sound the least bit worried, they had all trained extremely hard, now all that was left to do was get their name out into the world and let reputation and fame bring them to better places. That was how Anko put it anyway.

"Were more than ready, But I think it's time I meet the Raikage, that's why I'm here and promotion is just a bonus." Naruto didn't even wait for the replies of his team-mates as he left in his signature fire Shunshin. He had plans to make and wanted a true challenge, a dance that would surely push him to and beyond his limits.

In a serious voice Anko stated, "I thought he was joking this whole time about fighting the Raikage. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that."

Itachi just face palmed. One was a sadist who had her moments. The other was a genius prodigy that despite all his brains seemed to have an attraction for pain. They were made for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Entry 1<strong>

**The Night of Naruto's Birthday.**

"Now, how do you ends the daysss (hiccup) to a birthday Narutooohhh... DRINK!" The slurred voice of a very drunk Anko could be heard throughout the home of the trio.

"No Anko, I don't think Naruto would enjoy that sort of thing, nor would I for that matter. It can be very damaging for your liv-" Itachi always was his responsible brother like figure, however he soon found out that his brother like figure was bullied into submission by his deranged sister.

"DRINK!" Anko didn't even listen to Itachi, she simply was staring at the 3/4 full bottle of sake in her hand seemingly fascinated by the bubbles in the liquid. If Naruto had to guess, Anko was a happy drunk. Seeing her start laughing uncontrollably when a bubble burst he readjusted his thought. She was a unstable drunk.

"Okay Anko, I think that's enough of that stuff." Leaning over the floating table he grabbed the bottle out of her hand. Wondering what the stuff did to make Anko even more...Anko-like he decided to take a sip.

"Naruto, your really gonah drink that stuff." Seeing his friend ignore him he let out a tired sigh. He was blessed with the 1/1000 chance at getting a bloodline, better yet he had two friends that he wouldn't trade the world for, yet he had to get Idiots. All of them, complete utter idiots. He just hoped Naruto wasn't an angry drunk.

After his first sip he could fell the burn on his throat, it was oddly satisfying. 'I'm sure it would take quite a bit to get drunk.' Deciding to relive the feeling of his first time drinking he took another sip, that then turned into a gulp. "Ohh, damn that stuffs good."

Before Itachi realised Naruto had over half the sake bottle in him. Rushing over and taking the bottle out of his hand he quickly set it on the table before returning to his friend. But what he turned back around to see was not his friend. Appearance wise, yes, but that was it.

Naruto was just standing completely still with a giant shit-eating grin on his face, it was the face of utter stupidity. Naruto never had that face before. **A/N-The little bit of Naruto that stayed during the sealing surfaces when drunk. His inner Demon.**

"Hey...hey Anko. HELLO." Finally getting her attention Itachi continued, "How much percentage was the sake?"

That question seemed to be the trigger to the ultimate turmoil.

Anko who again seemingly didn't hear the question grabbed Itachi's hand and said in a low whisper that was filled with the utmost seriousness, "Itachi, I found the solution to life... Treat every problem like a dogzz would: If you can't eat it or fuck it, piss on it and walk away." Anko acting completely serious gave an encouraging nod afterwards. She thought she was saving lives, who was he to stop her. During her apparent solution to life, Naruto was on his knees continuously bowing to the wall and apologising for something he couldn't quite hear while crying anime tears. Something about that image didn't seem possible, never once had he seen Naruto act silly or cry, now he was doing this.

Taking his eyes off the pair he picked up the bottle, what he saw made his eyes widen, "80 percent. Anko Where did you find this?"

Turning around to look at Anko he then realised she had left the living room. Naruto was gone too but if the sound of drowning in the pool had anything to do with it he assumed he was there. "Great, I've got a idiot and a depressed verging on suicidal 7 year old."

Walking over to the swimming pool with the sake bottle still in hand he saw something that would forever be ingrained in his head.

Sticking to the roof of the ceiling was a very motivated Anko who was seemingly about to hand out more advice to the still drowning Naruto. He had seen Naruto swim many times, he had also never heard of somebody drowning in a foot of water. Naruto was proving that sentence wrong one gulp of water at a time.

Anko instead of helping Naruto decided to give him completely unrelated motivation, shouting out in a very masculine voice she said, "When life gives you lemons, get MAD. Make life take the lemons back. I don't want your damn lemons. Demand to see life's manag-"

Itachi had seen it all. Anko was the only person that could fall off a ceiling but out of all the water the pool provided, still managed to land on a now unconscious Naruto.

With that he took one glance at the remaining sake in the bottle.

That was the day Itachi Uchiha became an alcoholic. Unknowingly the bottle of sake was found outside a bar by his female friend. Who knows what it contained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So we arrived in Kumo and the start of the exams will be next Chapter. Not to bad considering I'm in the middle of doing a shit tonne of course work too.**

**Naruto has activated his other bloodline but when will he find this out? Not to mention he has left for the Raikage, but just what the hell can he do to get a fight with a Kage?**

**As always tell me what I did right and wrong and don't be afraid to ask for certain things to be put into the story, all input is appreciated and any questions will be answered if possible.**

**Let me know if you want more Omake's I had a blast writing it.**

**Itachi's age-11**

**Naruto's age-7**

**Anko's age-11**


	11. Chapter 11: A Genius At Work

**A/N-So, after about 5 hours of Business course work and then like 3 hours of engineering I'm sitting down to write this... I love it. What I don't love is built up coursework that needs to be in for before holiday break.**

**I had nightmares this week just thinking about it, and strangely enough they involved a very fat... I mean "plump" teacher shouting at me.**

**I do not own Naruto...yet**

* * *

><p>"This will be too easy," came out the muttered voice of one Naruto Namikaze. Upon leaving his friends to their own devices he settled for a steady walk towards the tallest tower in the entirety of the settlement, and what he assumed would be the Kage tower. The structure was a little different from the surrounding buildings as it was built into the tallest mountain at the very back of the village. Instead of its primary material being stone like he expected, it was finished with blue tinted windows making it look quite prestigious.<p>

That's where he was now, walking into the Raikage's building, uninvited, as a leaf nin and giving no hint into what he was thinking, that being apart from his mutter upon seeing nor detecting anybody but the Raikage on the top floor and a civilian assistant on the bottom floor, the one who was currently looking at him.

In a surprisingly friendly tone she stated, "Ah shinobi-san, despite the alliance it is not advisable you try to speak to the Raikage. He is a very busy man and doesn't have time to talk about anything unimportant." She knew that the first two stages of the Chunin exams were being held in the next few days, this was why she was prepared for admirers from other villages wanting to speak to their famed Fourth Raikage. She hated to disappoint such a young soul from not being able to see him but it was her job and right now he had important duties to deal with.

'What part of my attitude or stance made her come to the conclusion I was here to talk,' he internally mused. Ignoring her and continuing to walk towards the door behind her he was met with more bombardments of similar sentences. He hated dealing with annoyances but sometimes it had to be done. Making direct eye contact, he put her into a quick nap through the use of a Jutsu conflicted with a single flash of his Sharingan eyes. He had nothing against the assistant; she was just doing her job. That being said she was also a pest that if not silenced may cause a hindrance.

Continuing up the stairs he thought about his plan that was about to be put into motion. It had two different outcomes that could come of it. Outcome one and the preferred one was that everything went to plan therefore getting his fight with the Kage. Outcome two, was that he would be snapped like a twig for what he was about to do. Itachi called him the embodiment of stupidity for even considering it. Anko thought it was awesome; however he was sure she didn't believe he would do it.

His plan was so simple yet could go so wrong, depending on the reaction of the Kage. To be even considered the Raikage's time he had to make a very one-sided bet in the Kage's favour or he had to make a extremely large impression of his worth, as he liked to put it, 'make it personal'. If he decided to make a bet there was already a problem. He had nothing to bet. It wasn't like he could bet himself to join Kumo if he loses because quite frankly, he didn't want to join Kumo. Also because of the alliance he would then be immediately handed back to the leaf so that was out of the question as the Raikage therefore wouldn't accept it.

He was even pondering betting that he would win the Chunin exams, however he wasn't sure if he would due to Itachi's progression. Even Anko was a major threat. There was also another problem with this. As soon as the Kage learned of his "family" he would immediately back out, he would be expected, if not, considered likely to win the exams at just the mention of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero let alone at the name Minato Namikaze.

He had to get under the Kage's skin if he wanted his fight. And he had just the way to do it.

'Raijin, you better not mess this up.' With that final thought he unfolded his arms and proceeded to open the door leading to the Raikage office. If it was anyone else they would be trembling or at least apprehensive with what he was about to do. Naruto felt nothing.

Pushing the door open and walking into the very bare room, but not before closing it behind him, Naruto saw the beast of a man that was the Fourth Raikage. He just stared at him, calculating him and sizing the living legend up.

Currently the man was wondering why there was young leaf nin currently standing with his arms crossed and simply staring at him. He was a shinobi of the highest calibre, yet that stare was something that made him feel...insignificant. Only one man was ever able to do that to him and it made him feel worthless, like he wasn't worth his time. "Boy, what do you want?" He told his secretary to not let anyone in. Mabui his assistant was currently busy setting up the Chunin exams to his liking.

He didn't appreciate being disrespected, however he would gladly play the game to further annoy the Raikage, "Just merely stopping by to see if what they said about you was true. Quite frankly, I think they were lying." That would work him up.

The little brat didn't just say that. He may be rash but that didn't mean he had no brains. The boy just insulted him or his village; why else would he come directly to the Raikage tower. He would simply smash the brat into the ground but that would completely undo the alliance he had worked so hard to set up. However what happened next took him completely off guard.

Seeing the irate Raikage off-guard he smiled. Idiots like him were too easy, anybody who they didn't deem a threat, they would let their guard down and even when in the presence of a potential enemy. It was time to proceed with the plan.

Speaking out in a monotone voice Naruto signalled his companion. "Raijin", with that one word the horse sized wolf appeared behind the Raikage seemingly materializing out of thin air. He wasn't done yet though, using a wordless **Kawarimi no Jutsu** he replaced himself with the wolf and activated his hidden blade so it was touching the Raikage's throat. Raijin, who was now in front of the Raikage, had his mouth open and a black ball of electricity pointed directly at the Raikage.

Many people thought it was impossible to swap oneself with another person or living thing, however that wasn't the case. For most people it would be impossible but if you were able to insert your will over the other entity it worked exactly the same as with a log or another inanimate object. Raijin allowed him to insert his will over him so the substitution worked flawlessly.

"So Raikage, do I have your attention?" Any other person in the elemental nations would have said that sentence with glee or at least a little smugness at being able to pull one over on the Raikage.

He did not.

To him it was just another thing, the title of Raikage meant nothing to him, all he was interested in was the man's power and techniques.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was a unusual kid, at least that's what everyone called him. He didn't have dreams; he didn't have any real objectives in life. Well he did have one but he wouldn't tell that to anyone, not yet anyway.<p>

He had people he cared for, his mother and father and most of all, his brother Itachi.

Itachi was always that person who would pick him up when he was down, he was always there for him even though he didn't live with him anymore, but that's why he was a little worried recently. All these people, even his brother, were changing.

Itachi had become a lot more silent recently, it wasn't noticeable but he could see that something had him frustrated. At first he thought it was just the stress of the Chunin exams and how badly he wanted to beat Naruto Namikaze, however when questioning him about this he was shocked about what he received. He actually received an answer. Itachi was always secretive and somewhat odd, for him to actually answer him was a big deal. It didn't tell him much, but at least it was different than the usual poke on the head he would get.

He could still remember the worry and seriousness in his elder brother's voice, "Sasuke, don't worry about me, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen." He still remembered the minute of tense silence that followed that. His brother didn't just say things like that, one thing he knew about his brother was that if he thought something was happening, it would happen. However the next words really worried him, "Sasuke, promise me that if something bad ever happens you run. Don't look back, don't get yourself in danger. Run and find Naruto and Anko, you will be safe with them."

That last sentence had caused him numerous sleepless nights. He was a smart kid, he knew his brother said things for a reason. So if something bad was happening why would he not promise to go home to the safety of the compound or even to where his brother was. Why Naruto or Anko, he knew them well enough as he was at their team house before, but why them. He couldn't figure it out but he knew something was up. He just hoped things would be normal at the end of it all.

He had the Uchiha clan along with his brother's team on his side. If there was a storm coming they could stand it. At Least he hoped they could.

* * *

><p>He could feel the blade against his throat draw a little blood, one swipe or the simple flick of his attackers wrist and he was gone. The Raikage, taken out by a mere leaf Genin. He would let his attacker believe that anyway. In his usual gruff voice he answered the raven head, "I don't take kindly to attackers, what's stopping me from breaking your neck right now."<p>

Naruto smirked, "I don't advise doing that, the consequences could be quite...permanent if you followed through on your insinuation. That being said, I do have a request."

He was about to simply activate his lightning armour and, to put it in a simple way, remove his attacker, but the boys request made him curious, he would hear his foolhardy request out, then kill him. He had seen people like this before; they were people who thought that making a name or finding a shortcut to the top was all that mattered. It wasn't a rare occurrence either. There were more than enough power hungry people; just some went farther than others to get what they wanted. In this case, the boy was obviously insane if he thought attacking a Kage was a viable method to this. "Oh, so you have a request. What do you want, power, money or do you just want the recognition." By now attackers were usually dead, however what stopped him was that stare, he would see the boy out.

He knew exactly what the Raikage was thinking, however he wasn't intimidated at all, if the Raikage decided to kill him he, it didn't matter; he was in control of the situation. "Hmm, what do I want? I could ask for power, maybe even some secret Jutsu. But alas, I'm not what some people would call, normal. What I want Raikage, is a fight. I've heard all about your renowned strength and I want to see it for myself." Controlling the situation was his speciality, he was always in control and that one sentence would completely change what the Raikage thought.

The Raikage eyes widened at that sentence, "So, you came to my office and attacked me...for a fight. You're stupider than I thought, boy. I'm a Kage, a mere Genin like you wouldn't last 5 seconds in a fight with me. You look young for a Genin too." If the boy wanted a fight he was going the right way about, however he truly surprised him. To go to this length to do something that many would consider suicidal. Well he was certainly different.

Now all he had to do was provide enough information about him and he had what he wanted. "Ah, Raikage, that's where you're wrong. The only thing Genin about me is my rank, I assure you that I'm well above any low level shinobi. As for doing this for a fight. Why not. The famous Raikage, strongest Taijutsu user alive and said to be the _second fastest_ man alive. A dance with someone like you would surely provide a much needed challenge." His reasoning for this was far from that however, he wanted to know the feel of a exhilarating dance, know the feel of wounds on his body. He could easily wait until he was ready for higher ranked mission and the exams would no doubt provide that too. However why stop there? Why not take the chance to witness the true power of a Kage first hand.

If he pushed him far enough, maybe he could witness the famous lightning armour too.

There was a long period of silence that passed through the room, nobody moved and the only sound was the low crackle of the black lightning in Raijin's mouth.

That nearly made him laugh, this brat was bound to go far if he would go to length such as this to test his power. He liked people who would grab what they wanted firmly and take it, it was a show of strength and power and he respected that.

This boy did just that. He wanted a fight and he knew he would be ignored any other way. The solution was to gain his attention and he did it by putting him in a situation where he would have to converse.

He would accept the request, he loved a good fight and even if he had to go easy it was worth giving up some time to reward the boy for what he had just done. Internally, he admitted that if somebody else tried doing this they wouldn't get a chance to explain themselves; even if they did he would just kill them after a foolish request like that. That being said, something about the kid just screamed power, he wanted to be the first to test this and hopefully unleash whatever it was.

However all of this didn't stop his self-admitted pride and arrogance. He would accept the request but he would leave the boy wishing he didn't. "Boy, doing what you did was wrong. What would happen if I thought this was an assassination? I could easily of snapped your neck before you would even know it."

Naruto nearly laughed, did all Kage's act like they were untouchable. Nobody was untouchable, not yet anyway.

There was a long period of silence after the Raikage's explanation; the Namikaze knew the Kage wasn't finished.

Continuing on in his gruff voice that threatened pain he said, "That being said I accept your request. After the Chunin exams I will give you what you wanted. Know this though, It isn't because I have too, I want to show you why people don't do these things, the result is not some fantasy that will make you a respected person. The result is your death. My lightning armour would of destroyed you and there would be nothing you could do." He was a respectable man, he didn't enjoy killing a young child like he planned to, but he would if he had too, he planned on teaching him some respect after the exams. The boy's loss to his Genin, would show the child defeat. Also he, to put it plainly, would pound it into him so he would not do something like this again.

Naruto knew this would be the outcome to his plan. The Raikage was rash and acted before he thought. The easiest to manipulate, but also the riskiest of all personalities.

All he had to do was show him something abnormal, something that the man would not expect. Once he had his attention by being put him into a new situation he had to surprise him which he did through his unexpected request. What made this hard though, was that this all had to be done with him feeling comfortable, making the Kage feel as if he was still in control even in the unfavourable situation. He did that too.

His target was confident that his lightning armour would save him and immediately turn the tables if needed; therefore he knew he was in control and it was him playing with his arrogant attacker. This lead to the Raikage underestimating him and right now he would be planning to show him the result of his plan. He didn't want that. If the Raikage danced with the aim to toy with him before trying to humiliate him with a quick defeat he would learn nothing and therefore not gain anything.

To stop this he had to leave a lasting impact on the Raikage. Something that would gain his respect, yet let him know he was never in control of the situation, something that showed him that he was at Naruto Namikaze's mercy the entire time.

With blade still to the Raikage's throat and in a amused tone Naruto finally responded after a brief silence, "We will have our spar after the exams. But would you really be able to snap my neck? What makes you think you could?" His taunt was laced with glee. This was the impact to the Raikage. This was the final stage of the plan that would change his perception from a fool who thinks they can do what they want, to a calculative genius.

That was it, this absurd situation was something else but to be taunted was too far. He wouldn't need to kill the child but he would show the difference in what true power was. He would show him his lightning armour.

With that thought a large shockwave of lightning chakra shot out from the Raikage, quickly engulfing his form and then stabilizi-... "WHAT." His voice echoed throughout the room in clear shock. His armour was extremely simple yet intricate at the same time. He would charge lightning chakra through his body and into his synapses, this would cause them to perform at an increased tempo and the outcome would be a vast improvement in his reaction time and speed, this resulted in the Raikage's famous lightning armour. That didn't happen, he felt the lightning chakra circulate around his body, but the armour couldn't take form as it didn't stabilize.

It was rendered useless. It was at that moment that the Raikage realised, "I've been at your mercy this whole time." Clear shock and awe was heard in his now low voice. 'If the boy wanted to kill me, I was dead.'

With his plan done he retracted his blade and walked back to his original spot beside the door. Raijin, seeing that his job was done, returned back to Ezokusu Valley in a small puff of black smoke.

Finally answering the Kage, he replied in his usual voice, "Yes, you have." Seeing the Kage's anger rising at not getting an explanation he decided to indulge the man. "It won't work in any other situation so I'll tell you. To put it simply, my summon removed the possibility of using lightning in any form, whether that be natural lightning or lightning made through chakra." How he did it was long and boring, something that he really didn't want to explain.

Damn, would get a proper explanation, "What do you mean remove. You just don't remove lightning."

The only sign of annoyance was that the raven haired boy blew his hair out of his eyes in a sigh of disappointment. 'If you had any sort of brain you could work it out yourself,' he internally mused.

Deciding to get it over with he explained in a bored tone, "Don't expect to understand because it took me quite a while to figure it out. All lightning is direct, it jolts through the air and unlike water or fire it doesn't spread. This leads it to being uncontrollable. You can have all the chakra manipulation you wish, yet lightning cannot be tamed because it has a target or destination, this being ions and electrons in the air... That is the case for everybody and everything in this world, except my partner who you just saw, Raijin. He has control over ions and electrons. While in this room, he was able to use his bloodline to control the nearby electrons to stay inside the atoms in the air. Therefore no ions were made.**(A/N-Ions are made when electrons leave/enter atoms.)** This meant that your lightning couldn't take form. However I also had to make sure that I wouldn't get shocked badly. As you could feel, you could produce lightning, just not use it, all the excess lightning chakra when built up and released would not have been good for both of us. The solution to this was for Raijin to temporarily neutralize the electrons in every atom in the room, therefore stopping any electrical current to follow through the air and effect us." With his explanation done he cracked a confident smirk at the baffled Kage.

He was a 7 year old genius; advanced electromagnetic physics was easy to learn with a hundred or so **Kage bunshin**.

He was known as a very brash man and he was aware that some considered him an idiot. But when it came to lightning he knew everything. "That's a genius counter to my lightning armour, however I suspect that your partner can't do it for very long or on a large scale considering you said it wouldn't work in any other situation." Receiving a nod he continued, "When did you learn all this?", he had spent years learning all about lightning as it was his main affinity, however he never went as in-depth as that.

Cracking a genuine smile and in a proud voice the prodigy responded, "Last night." It was true, he was stumped for a solid plan on how to deal with the Kage, he had made some but all of them didn't have the desired impact.

By this point the Raikage didn't even react, he was outdone, humbled and then humiliated by a Genin. "Tell me your name then you can leave." He would be one to watch in the exams, he would be sure to give Yugito or Darui a challenge but he still had confidence that she could beat him. By the looks of things, thinking was his strong point.

"Naruto Namikaze." With that he left the office in a bright red flame Shunshin. He did however catch the dropped jaw and widened eyes of the man.

Appearing on a nearby rooftop, he could hear the Raikage chuckling loudly. No doubt excited by this year's Chunin exams and the prospect of fighting his rivals son.

He had the council wrapped around his finger, they were easily dealt with. Kurama, known by the entirety of the elemental nations as a walking natural disaster was manipulated by manipulation of his thoughts. Then there was the Fourth Raikage to his collection. Giving a arrogant smirk he spoke out loud, "There all my bitches."

**"I heard that you little shit,"** came the growling voice of a certain entity of destruction.

"Your point."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"To be honest, I'm surprised that your still alive." He knew that the Raikage was somebody that quickly lost his temper. Of Course instead of seeing this as something dangerous, Naruto wanted to play a game. Poke the bear and see if it would fight back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, you know that I set it up perfectly." Well sort of.

"You explained how it worked and yet you were still confident that it would work, you're just lucky you were able to talk to him long enough to allow Raijin time to make the adjustments to the electrons and ions." it was true, Raijin said the fastest he could do it in a room that size was about 5 minutes, trying to keep the Raikage from exploding for 5 minutes was a miracle on its own. Somehow Naruto did it while holding a blade to his throat.

"Shut up, it's too early to listen to your crap, I wanna get this started," came the annoyed voice of their purple haired team-mate, for some reason she was in a bad mood today, whether it was the few days of being unable to perform her usual sadistic acts or lack of training Itachi didn't know. They couldn't train because of being in a different village and Anko's life revolved around it.

That being said his younger and less considerate team-mate made his thoughts clear.

"You're on your period, aren't you?" He didn't miss the red tinted cheeks that the silent Anko currently had.

"ENOUGH, you're about to partake in the largest Chunin exams ever held, every major village is taking part and the entirety of the elemental nations will be watching the final stage. Aren't you the least bit worried about representing your village well?" The loud voice of Mikoto echoed through the team room that they were in. She had a team that simply wasn't normal. Anko had no shame and seemed to entertain herself through another's pain. Itachi was thankfully the most normal out of the three with the personality of a wall; however she knew he was a closet pervert. Then there was Naruto. Naruto did many things, he somehow tamed Tora cat. He threatened to burn down the entirety of the Hyuga compound when they questioned him on his arranged marriage, then just yesterday he threatened the Raikage without even telling her what he was doing.

How they hadn't been killed by their acts she didn't know.

All three Genin turned around to look at Mikoto with a deadpan stare as if questioning her sanity. Then all three responded at the same time, "Why would I be worried, I'm going to win." As soon as that was said each member started looking at each other as if daring them to make a move. Anko being the ever present playful character that she is, jumped in between the duo clotheslining them both comically to the ground before being pulled down also to join the beat down.

Screams of pain and fury could be heard throughout the hotel room.

"Oh Kami they're all Idiots" She had the team that was supposed to surpass the legendary Sannin and they were exciding in just that. One was a sadist, one was a closet pervert and the other had severe issues.

* * *

><p>After a quick tussle followed by another scolding from Mikoto the three Genin could be seen standing outside a huge building, this being the Kumogakure no Sato academy.<p>

"So this is where we part ways team 7. Good luck and try your best okay." All she received was two nods and a maniacal grin that was plastered to Anko. It was like she could sense the blood that was about to be spilled.

That was her job done; she had prepared her team for over a year so that they would be well prepared for this event. She was certain that she taught them all well and that they would be promoted, however she wasn't sure if they would win. If some of the rumours about certain contestants competing they would be hard pressed. However it wasn't fair of her to single them out, she was pretty sure her team would know them when they saw them.

With those final thoughts she headed to the Jounin lounge where she could meet up with other leaf sensei's and watch the exams.

Not wasting any time the three Genin headed into the building only to be greeted by a small group of fellow ninja from a variety of villages. Wondering what the holdup was Itachi moved his way to the front only to see a Chunin blocking the door. Naruto and Anko who were close behind him noticed the way everyone backed away from them and they could both feel why, Itachi was levelling the room with Killing intent. Of course he didn't use that much but it was enough to say get out of my way.

They all had decided that hiding their true power would not be beneficial, they were targets because of their clan and lineage and once other competitors knew this they would be singled out by some. The best way to counter was by showing they were not to be trifled with, and then the smarter ones would know to stay away.

Itachi now a few feet away from the guard decided to try and settle this peacefully, "Would you please move, me and my team would like to participate in the exams." Every word was said in monotone and it was obvious to anyone that there would be consequences if the request was not meet.

The Chunin, however had run into these Konoha ninja before, he was just another Genin that thought they were the next big thing as their village had produced numerous legends. This was just another one thinking they were the next Minato Namikaze or Kakashi Hatake. Besides there were more than enough contestants and a few less definitely wouldn't be missed. With a cocky smirk and a arrogant voice he responded, "Now you see I can't d-"

He never knew what hit him, one second he was gloating and the next he was on the ground unconscious by Itachi's outstretched fist. Itachi acting like it was perfectly normal continued down the hall his only words being "Fool."

At the end of the hall there were huge double doors that lead to the main room which was the obvious place to gather. However that wasn't where Naruto was thinking about. In one of the many rooms scattered at the left and right of the corridors Naruto could feel a strange pull, like something was attracting him. Relying on instinct alone Naruto decided to check it out, "I'll be two seconds, just something that I wanna check out. Go on in."

Itachi and Anko were used to this. Naruto had weird quirks and ideas and this was no different. "Well don't be too long, its gonah start soon." With that they walked on heading straight through the doors.

Naruto, who was about to close his eyes to focus his other scents better was temporarily interrupted by his purple haired friend who was just within earshot, "You call this killing intent you worthless bastards, hahah-." He was glad he didn't enter with them that would've been his cool guy act straight down the shitter. With a smile on his face at his friend's antics he continued to focus his senses.

"Found it." Through the use of smell he was able to pinpoint the location, Door to the left and the fifth one down. The smell was quite strong yet appealing; however it was different to anything he had inhaled before.

Making his way towards the door he entered before being quite shocked at what he saw. There standing in front of him was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

Standing tall with a proud smile on his face the Hokage walked over to him before putting two hands on either shoulder and kneeling down. "Son, I decided to come early to wish you luck with the exams. Me and your mother just wanted to say that were so proud of you and that we couldn't have asked for a better child."

Naruto let out a long sigh before speaking in a somewhat disappointed tone "Really." As soon as the word left his mouth his hidden blade was plunged straight through the Hokage's head in a burst of speed. To anyone watching it would have been in a silver flash. Pulling it out and letting the blood splatter to the ground and over him he spoke out again, "That had to be one of the poorest Genjutsu I have ever seen."

With that said the room slowly disappeared. The once plain room with a dead Minato fourth Hokage now contained a three man team.

Quickly taking in their appearance he could see that they were all Kumo nin. The one on the left was a boy who looked like he was in his mid teens with short blond hair and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and a black forehead protector. The rest of his attire was quite similar to that of an Anbu's, being made up of elbow length arm guards and red and white shin guards, this was finished by a black pair of ninja sandals.

The one to the far right of the trio was seen with a very confident expression, she had long straight blonde hair that was bound together with bandages in a long ponytail along with dark eyes. She wore a short sleeved dark purple blouse and black skin tight Anbu pants with fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads that were wound around her left hand, accompanying this was her forehead protector that was on her head and a kunai pouch on her left thigh. Her attire was finished off by a red belt worn around her waist; however Naruto got the strange feeling that he knew her.

The final member of the group and the one standing in the middle was another blond boy. 'Kumo people don't get out enough, everybody's blonde.' he internally mused. Taking the person into account he sized him up. Out of the three he looked the strongest even though he had a laid back demeanour. Like the rest of his team he was in his mid-teens, however he was slightly different as he was dark-skinned and had a slightly bulbous nose. He also had shaggy white hair that covered his left eye and wore a high-collared, sleeveless black shirt with loose fitting pants. To finish this off he had white bandages on his wrist and the tattoos for Water and lightning on his left and right arm. Unlike his two team-mates he carries a weapon, this being a long cleaver like sword that was quite broad.

All of this was done in the space of a few seconds while the opposing team was doing the same. By the look of the girl he thought he was about to get raped, it was that creepy lick of her lips and the glint in her eye that made it clear she was thinking about certain...activities. Only Anko had ever worn that expression, he didn't need another Anko.

The boy in the middle being the leader spoke up, "How dull, I was sure your Genjutsu would get him C. Maybe I should've unleashed Yugito's methods no matter how vulgar they may be." He really just wanted to get this done, the brat didn't look anything special but apparently he was enough to get the Raikage to warn them of being weary of him.

"Darui, we both know that a simple Genjutsu wouldn't take out the son of Minato Namikaze, now what would work on a man like that would be a little bit of persuasion. What age are you cutie?

So it was C, Yugito and Darui. He didn't know how strong they were but he assumed they were trying to weaken the competition, that being said he hadn't forgotten what C had done in his Genjutsu, for now though he would entertain them. "Seven." He had no need to talk any farther.

"Oh only seven, well your dad definitely must be confident in you if you're allowed to attend the exams at that age." Internally she was quite surprised, the boy looked like eleven or twelve.

Speaking up after a brief silence Naruto questioned, "What do you want?"

Deciding to go straight to the point Darui answered, "Well we heard about you from Raikage-sama and we wanted to see if you were strong. Now that we know you're at least formidable there's no point in fighting, the exam starts in 5 minutes and we don't want to be late." The voice filled with boredom, quite frankly he never wanted to do this but Yugito and C wanted to know what the Raikage was so enthusiastic about.

That amused him; they acted like they could do something like this and simply walk away with no consequences. That wasn't how it would be working. He didn't have much time but a high ranked Genjutsu would distract them enough so he could humiliate his attacker. "Hmm, you act like I shouldn't be offended by that. What makes you think I won't waste your time, if you waste mine." With that he activated his three totem Sharingan and made direct eye contact with all three on the unsuspecting Shinobi, he casted them into high ranking Genjutsu but he could tell it would be broken easily by all three due to their skill level, however it bought him the time needed.

In a burst of speed he sprinted forward and grabbed onto a still glazed over C before performing a Shunshin to the main hall. He had about ten seconds, more than enough time to return the payment.

* * *

><p>The entirety of the Genin in the waiting room went silent to the large chakra spike that spread out over the building, the only sound that could be heard was the low echoing of footsteps that seemed to reverberate throughout the room; however this strange occurrence was accompanied by the sound of a dragging object. All thoughts and assumptions were put to ease as the double doors were pushed open only for a silver armoured boy to walk through. This boy being Naruto Namikaze, not that they knew that however.<p>

As he walked into the room there was still complete silence, there was a reason for this however. Holding with one hand by the scruff of the neck was the battered and bruised form of a body dragging along behind him. To any onlooker from the leaf it was comical. He had only just entered the competition and somebody had felt the need to push the wrong buttons, the outcome was directly in front of everybody and it clearly said; don't fuck with Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto simply stood there for a few seconds before dropping the seemingly lifeless body to the ground like it was of no worth before walking over to his team. To be honest he didn't want to make a scene or make himself look good, he just wanted to humiliate C and it appears he did just that if the sniggering and the giggles were anything to go by.

Itachi simply stared at his fellow Sharingan user before cracking a smile, "Good job. But remind me to never leave you on your own." He knew that if Naruto did something it was for a reason. The fool who thought it was wise to attack him brought it on themselves.

Anko simply stared at him with stars in her eyes.

Throughout all of this the Kumo ninja were at disbelief, C the strongest Genin only to be beaten by Yugito and Darui was to put it lightly destroyed. This shock was more than enough to let them know one thing, stay away from that team.

Standing at the back of the room was a 11 year old blond haired boy watching the whole ordeal with a smug smirk on his face. He had slanted blue eyes and his hair is very long which he had drawn into a half ponytail, this was finished by the rest of it hanging freely over his left eye. His attire consisted of a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt that was worn over mesh armour. This was completed by the standard ninja pants and blue sandals.

With a excited voice and and a smirk he said, "Yeah, these exams will allow me to showcase my art." He was barely containing the urge to not blow the entire building up and that show of strength by the Konoha ninja had him excited.

Finally catching up with their battered team-mate, Yugito and Darui were seen charging through the door only to see an unconscious C on the floor. Forgetting everything else they rushed over to him quickly pushing through a few surrounding Kumo ninja.

Darui seeing his friend in such a battered state simply looked at Naruto, the boy was simply staring right back, not showing the slightest bit of fear or even remorse.

This was not what he expected.

He was already quite famous in the elemental nations due to his use of black lightning and being the third Raikage's final apprentice, on top of that he possessed the coveted storm release bloodline. He didn't have a big head but he was sure he could go head to head with any Jonin. The only reason his team were still Genin was because of Yugito who was, in his opinion, unfairly forbid from participating in other villages exams due to being a jinchūriki. Their current Raikage was very protective of her and his brother B; therefore he wouldn't let them go to another village for the simple reason to protect them. He didn't mind them leaving for missions but he was quite paranoid at something bad happening during an exam or another village. He thought it was taking it to far, but it was their Raikage, he did everything to the extreme.

Breaking his tense stare down with the Namikaze he looked back a C. Really they deserved it, they attacked him first to try and asses some of the competition, in a admitted moment of arrogance he thought this was okay. C's battered form suggested otherwise.

Yugito didn't appreciate her team-mate be so thoroughly manhandled like he was, she was very protective over her comrades but that being said she realised they were in the wrong. They attacked first by luring him into the room with a bijuu laced scent that would only affect him, the results didn't quite turn out in their favour but there would be time to get even later. Giving a predatory grin to the Hokage's son she returned her attention back to resuscitating C. He gave quite the beat down.

"Looks like you've made enemies pretty boy," came the sing song voice of Anko, but his response made her laugh in glee.

Naruto simply blew his hair out of his eyes before leaning back on a nearby wall. Closing his eyes and giving a slight smile he said, "The more the merrier." He was here to test his abilities, and immediately he could tell that he would be given a hard time. Through the furball's information he was aware of the two tailed jinchūriki, if she could control her bijuu she would be more than a challenge. Then there was Darui, he somewhat reminded him of a Nara due to his lazy attitude but he could tell that the leader of the Kumo team was strong, he exuded strength and the way he walked showed he had experience.

Experience was something he didn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later<strong>

Not much had happened since Naruto's entrance, since then all the competitors had returned to talking amongst themselves and C had finally woken up. He didn't take any action but everyone could tell he was pissed by the angry glare he was giving Naruto and the permanent red face he had on, this was topped off by a black eye and swollen face that reminded Anko oddly of a grapefruit...she hated grapefruit.

Weather it was her lack of training or as her Namikaze team-mate put it, that time of the month, she was in a bad mood and she needed something to vent her frustration on.

Her wish was granted.

Bursting in through the door and wearing a cheerful grin a female Kumo Jounin walked into the centre of the room. Catching everyone's attention with a few coughs she started her explanation. "Alright you little shits, listen up because I'm not repeating myself. I am the proctor for the first out of three tasks that you all need to complete, the first task is the easiest out of them all so if you're freaked out, leave after you hear it. We have no need for kids here." With that she looked at a few of the younger members of the large group.

Continuing with her speech she said in a now serious tone that was laced with sadistic glee, "Okay now this task is simple yet...different than what you would expect, When you become a Genin you're a low level ninja that will mostly stay in the village and do the odd escort mission. Once you become a Chunin you will become more famous and therefore will be targeted, whether this is for certain traits you might have or certain missions you have done other villages won't care. They will simply want you dead. Even family relations or being a member of a clan could very well place you in a village's bingo book."

The look of worry was seen throughout the room in some of the Genin, this was what the life of a ninja really was. Death and deceit. It was her job to get them ready for this and that's why she chose to do this task. "So, what will happen if you're lucky enough to be captured by your enemy? They could simply capture you for their own pleasure, after all rape is a common crime. Some might capture you to gain information to interrogate you, and that's what this task revolves around. To prepare each of you for the future interrogation that you will no doubt be a part of your life as a Chunin." There was complete shock filled throughout the room. For some people this was when the realisation of being a ninja hit them like a chakra laced punch. She was a sadist but that didn't mean she enjoyed doing this to children, however some of these Genin had already killed before while some had not. It was her job to ensure they knew what it was like to feel afraid, to feel helpless. She also had to make sure they knew what it was like to follow through and do something they may not want to.

"As a ninja we are all tools, some of you may feel scared, that is normal, some of you may not want to interrogate someone. However as tools for are village we are expected to do these things. It is expected that you die before leaking information to the enemy and it is expected that you retrieve important information from the enemy. Anybody who wants to leave, do so now." There was a long period of silence that was filled with the nervous scuffle of feet and the whisperings between teammates. Oddly she could hear frantic giggling as if somebody was excited 'must be hearing things,' she mused in thought.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaha... you're all screwed, all of you." One purple haired Genin was muttering to herself repeatedly over the sound of panicked voices. She failed to notice her two team-mates slowly back away from her.<p>

Naruto and Itachi could honestly say they didn't have any fear, which was until they saw what Anko could do with a spoon and a tub of iron fillings. Her interrogation methods are quite...extravagant to say the least.

* * *

><p>Deciding to finish up her exclamation as nobody decided to leave she said, "Good, we have all our teams then. So as I said before this exam will include two separate parts, a interrogation part and a interrogator part. Each team will choose a member who will be swapped for another team's member. Now that the swap has been performed and a new member in each team, or to be more accurate a prisoner, it is the remaining members job to interrogate him. To get your comrade back you will have to extract a password from your prisoner before the other team does. This can be done through many different methods but no killing or inappropriate methods are allowed, you're all too young for that yet." It was fairly simple, basically while one member was being interrogated for their password, the other two were interrogating somebody for their password. Whoever managed to get theirs first won and moved to the next round.<p>

"Each team head to a different room along the hall where you will learn your password and choose your member that will be integrated." This may seem a little harsh but it was the life of a ninja.

* * *

><p>"You're both assholes, but don't complain to me when I kick you out." Of course he had to be the one interrogated, it would be an annoying situation that he didn't want to do but apparently he had to as it made the most sense.<p>

"You have the Fox to heal you, not to mention Anko and you interrogating somebody is out of the question. You would kill them." He wished that fate on nobody. Anko was a sadist that enjoyed inflicting pain, proof of that was she was nearly foaming at the mouth due to excitement. Naruto wasn't exactly a sadist but he would let Anko run mayhem without stopping her.

"Well, why doesn't Anko be the prisoner?" He retorted.

That was a stupid question.

All previous excitement and glee that was present in her face was immediately removed, the only thing left was a black canvas that easily matched Itachi and Naruto's emotionless mask. Talking in a flat monotone voice she said, "Sorry, I must have forgot to mention. I'm interrogating." The last part even had traces of killing intent.

"Well shit." Releasing a deep sigh and looking at their password, which was maple, he walked out of the room and into the hall to wait for the other team. He missed the amused smile on Itachi's face.

'That's for stealing my pokey Naruto.' Itachi Uchiha was a man of many things, but if you stole his pokey he would also get revenge in some form.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Walking out into the hall he saw the other teams' candidate, he was a tall boy who looked to be the same age as Itachi. He had a confident grin on his face and was currently playing with a kunai.

Waiting for a few moments the loud voice of the proctor could be heard throughout the all the rooms and halls, "Okay, from the cameras I can see that everyone is set up, prisoners enter the room opposite to you and it will begin. Remember that whoever gets the password first wins. Good luck."

With that both boys walked forward towards the opposite room, and entered. He hadn't even put his hand to the door when he heard a loud scream from his team-mates room. Turning around he saw the boy being held by the ankles by Anko and dragged into her torture den. "May Kami have mercy on you." With that he put his hand to the door and entered.

Entering into the room he was quite surprised at what he saw, that being nothing. Standing still for a few moments he then heard a growl like voice that seemed to come from every corner of the room, "Natsuki now." The command was short and left him no time to dodge as a senbon needle immediately pierced into his throat. This caused him to fall backwards to the ground, the only part of his body willing to move being his head.

With the mist in the room dissipating a male and female ninja came into view. The female now known as Natsuki spoke out in a shy voice, "Don't worry, it's just a paralysis poison that affects you from the neck down. Rento and I don't want to hurt you but we will if you don't tell us now." While this was being said Rento picked him up and tied him to a steel chair that was bolted in the middle of the room.

He found it funny, if he really wanted, he could break free with some Sharingan Genjutsu, but he had time to kill while waiting on Anko so he might as well enjoy himself. They did well to surprise him like that but it was his own fault really. Upon entering he should have immediately recognised the famous **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**; not doing so resulted in his capture that could therefore lead to death. This was why he needed experience but he would think of that later.

Naruto simply looked up at her not showing the slightest bit of discomfort at his hands being tied behind his back. Responding in a defeated tone he said, "Fine. The password is... Butt nuggets." He didn't even crack a smile at that, his tone sounded completely serious and void of any humour.

Rento who didn't look like the smartest of people simply smiled before giving an appreciative nod of his head. Natsuki took a few minutes to assess the situation before she too gave an appreciative smile with a thank you. She then left the room no doubt heading to the proctors room to "finish" the first task.

'Complete idiots, why does nobody ever suspect a lie.' In his head however he could hear the booming laughter of Kurama that was constantly followed by the phrase **'Pathetic excuse for a human'.**

Ignoring this he asked internally, 'Kurama, how long will it take to get rid of the poison? I would prefer to be away from here.' Receiving no answer, like he expected, he quickly thought of a decent taunt that would get the beast working. 'Fine then, sleep all day furball but don't complain to me when the other jinchūriki's tailed Demons are seen as better.' He didn't get a response, but he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra flow through him and destroying the poison. It really was too easy, he knew he was manipulative but he had a council, two Kage and the strongest of tailed beasts wrapped around his finger.

Feeling the power in his muscles return he immediately activated his hidden blades and cut the rope. "You should really get a brain, they can be quite useful. I mean seriously, who falls for butt nuggets." With that he stood up from the chair and cracked a smirk at the dumb disbelieving face of his "interrogator."

* * *

><p><strong>With Anko And Itachi<strong>

If one entered Anko's den they would be quite appalled at what was happening. Hanging by his thumbs was the screaming form of a Kirigakure shinobi, who right now had three small snakes, wrapped around him leg, arm and neck not to mention Anko had a fire burning underneath him. Itachi being the kind team-mate that he was sat at the side allowing Anko to have all the "fun."

"I told you the password, what do you want," the prisoner's voice was filled with fear. He had given that freak the password as soon as she pulled out her spoon and described what she would do with the iron fillings. Then she had her summons paralyse him with special poison before the hanging and fire started. He shivered when he remembered the iron fillings, 'What sort of monster thinks of that.'

"Oh, I don't want the password; I want you to show me fear." The purple haired Genin's voice sounded oddly familiar to a certain pale Sannin that was also a sadist.

Itachi who was now sitting in the corner face palmed. His team-mate was generally a kind and happy person, however the combination of no training, her first time interrogating and it being that time of the month brought out a complete monster. The only reason he hadn't stopped her yet was to give Naruto a proper punishment.

Seeing Anko pull out her spoon he immediately rethought that, "Nobody deserves that fate," he muttered out. The description Anko gave him even made Naruto shiver, seeing it would not be in his best interest. "Anko, enough. Let's go get Naruto."

He face palmed again we he saw Anko slowly put away the spoon but not before whispering "Next time," into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

"I'm still surprised that Kiri were able to send Genin even though the bloodline war is on. Their probably just trying to show their still strong, although I heard it's pretty even at the moment." The logical explanation by Itachi could be heard at the back of the room, however it appeared that his two brooding team-mates weren't listening. One was mad at not getting to perform all her so called "art" on her victim. The other was trying to think of a way to get back at him.

The first test was easy enough; they had handed in the password but not before collecting Naruto who was seen leaning against the wall with his supposed interrogators tied to the steel chair. Yep, that was to be expected.

With all the passing teams waiting in the same small room it was quite cramped and there was no sign of anybody coming to get them. However nobody noticed the small pellets that were drooped into the room through the air vents above.

"So what do you think the second task will be?" She was bored, they had been waiting for at least 40 minutes and she was actually feeling quite tired. Looking to her left she could see Itachi looking quite drowsy. "Hey wake up Itachi; we have another task to do." She finished that with a contradictory yawn, "Damn I'm tired."

Looking through a TV Mikoto smiled at seeing her team slowly fall asleep like everyone else. The first task was simple but the second task promised to be difficult. Very difficult. She just hoped that they would be okay, after all be Kumo's famous Island turtle was known as one of the most dangerous places in the elemental nations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Damn that took long to write, due to an influx in coursework, which is now thankfully over, It took a lot longer than expected to write that. I also didn't think the talk with the Raikage would take so long. That being said, it was so fun to write.**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and when do you think Naruto will unlock his new bloodline?**

**Any questions you want answered or any ideas for the story let me know through PM or review. Cya-Necro.**


	12. Chapter 12: Requiem For The Forest

**A/N-So last chapter team 7 and especially Naruto showed a little bit of badassery, not to mention he verbally destroyed the Raikage with a little bit of his God given gift; his strategic mind... and that's about it really. But the most important thing... what is Anko's spoon and iron fillings method. If it can turn Itachi and Naruto then its gonah be rough.**

**On with the Jizzel-McSwizzle. (Story.)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"So do you think they will be okay?" The sound of Jounin talking could be heard throughout the lounge in Kumo. It had been 1 day since the entirety of the Genin that qualified were knocked out by the quick acting gas. Currently they would be waking up ready to start the second task on none other than Genbu, or more commonly known by other ninja, the Island Turtle.<p>

Mikoto responding to her fellow leaf Jounin said, "I'm sure the majority will be fine, harm wise, however the island is considered Kumogakure's version of the forest of death, it will be hard but if they work as a team they should make it." On the outside she seemed normal, inside however was quite different. It wasn't like she was panicking, but the second challenge was probably the hardest she had seen, she assumed this was to get rid of the majority of competition as all the major villages were participating, not to mention well over 100 Genin made it through the first task.

She knew her team could look after themselves when it came to teamwork and being rational, it was the animals she was worried about.

Her internal thoughts were cut out by the rhyming voice of a certain blonde haired Kumo Shinobi, "Listen up ya fools, my team got the cools but that don't mean yall gotta drool. Your chances of winning are minuscule so let me be the first to say; take your preschoolers back to where you got'em before you receive any more of my ridicule. Bakayaro! Konoyaro, Shut it fools, it's startin." There was a long silence that followed. The only sound was the odd clap from a lone starry eye Kumo Jounin.

"Oh Kami, just let me get home where the people are normal." It was at that moment Mikoto pictured a certain green spandex wearing comrade in her mind, 'Nope, nope, nope, I'm fine.' The famed Killer B was well known for his strength and sadly his rap but Might guy was the strangest man to ever step foot in the elemental nations.

With the internal monologue over she turned to look at the TV to watch the exams; however she did agree with the sensei, his team were on a whole other level from any Genin she had seen. That included hers.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, my head. Where the hell are we?" The weary voice of Anko was heard in the small clearing she and her team where lying in. One minute she was in the waiting room and the next she was here.<p>

'What the hell.' Taking in her surroundings she couldn't help but notice the slight difference. Well it was a little more that slight. All around her where jungle like trees that were huge accompanied by overgrowth of many different bushes and plants.

Wondering why her question wasn't answered she looked down only to see and unconscious Naruto and Itachi, she could let them rest up, however something about this place set her off, it wasn't normal. She assumed this was meant to be as it was probably the 2nd task.

Leaning down she charged her index finger tip with a little lightning chakra before leaning towards the sleeping duo, she always loved being a little annoying.

ZAP!

Itachi, quickly waking up somewhat gave a disappointing reaction, only looked at her with narrowed eyes before taking in his surroundings, "Damn robot," she muttered.

Now, best for last. Yes Naruto was emotionless, but if only around his friends he was fine. It was like a switch, he could turn his personality completely around like he had two different ones.

ZAP! "Huh, why's it not working?"

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

Seeing no reaction to the blissfully sleeping teen and ignoring the multiple burn marks she just gave she thought about what just happened. She was physically the most mature of the group and she woke up first. Itachi was followed close behind but only because she gave him a quick jump start. Naruto, while looking around their age with the only difference being his height, was not their age physically and was still not up. "Shit."

"Yo, Itachi, get over here." She was pretty sure her theory was right, but a second mind always helped.

"Coming now, I found information on why we're here and it turns out its for the second task." With that he sat down on a large rock beside Anko while opening the scroll so she could see.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Task 2<span>**

Proctor: Killer B or to my friends, Kirabi.

The Goal: Your goal is simple yet each and every single individual will tremble. Five days and five nights to get of the island or the flood might end up causing a lot of unneeded blood. Make your way to Kumogakure by whatever means necessary and don't take too long because you're currently elevating. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, the only way to get the important scroll is to make a little bit of the pay roll, but not too much as once you start you'll find it hard to stop strollin. After all this is done you can relax in the sauna but only after dealing with at least one of the local fauna.

Put this down and go ya fools.

* * *

><p>"...That didn't tell us anything. And who the hell writes like that?" Great, she woke up in some island that was apparently going to be flooded, not to mention that Naruto was gonah be out for a long time.<p>

Itachi being the knowledgeable genius that he was understood it right away, "As much as I disagree with his unconventional method that he calls an explanation, I think I understand the goal. The proctor is Killer B, or as most people know him by, The Perfect Host as he has tamed the Eight Tails. He's also known for rapping and is actually quite famous for it so we can expect there to be hidden messages for our goal. We have 5 days and nights to get of this island and to arrive at Kumo before it floods. Now our task that we have to complete within the 5 day time limit is to retrieve a scroll this will get us our payroll which is his way of saying succession to the next round. However to do this we must deal with one of the local wildlife which will be simple. Hmm, there is an odd bit though; I doubt that the island will be elevated"

Itachi knew a lot of things, but the islands wildlife would be anything but simple.

Anko taking it all in like the sponge she was immediately understood her friend's problem, "What, do you not know what it means? Elevated, to be placed higher than the surrounding area."

Itachi just responded in a one worded sentence that shut the purple haired Genin up, "Eleva**ting**." Putting extra emphasis at the end of the word got the point through. Elevating meant one thing, they are moving upwards. This meant that they were either on a huge mechanical island or the island is living. He assumed it was the latter.

"Wake Naruto up and let's get a move on, all we have to do is make it off the island with a scroll, the quicker we do it the better, if the island is moving up that is." He wanted this done and out of the way, its not like he wasn't enjoying himself but his surroundings didn't quite agree with him, he wasn't scared as quite frankly he wasn't aware of anything that scared him. It was just like something in him felt more awake or for a better word prominent. Like there was a little bit of him that just wanted to break free. He would make sure to remember about that.

Anko finally getting to tell Itachi her theory started off, "Well, that's the thing. I don't think he's gonah wake up, at least for a while."

Itachi simply looked at her as if it was obvious that she continue speaking.

"My theory is that he will take longer to wake up due to the effects of the gas. Due to his age and development it will take longer for his body to recover from the gas. Basically what I'm saying is we're stuck until he wakes up. We can move if we carry him but we don't want to run into too many other contestants, especially that Kumo team." She knew that Naruto messed with all three of them and then turned one into a pulp. But she couldn't help but think the other two were holding back. C was nothing special; however Darui and Yugito seemed to leak something that no strong ninja could hide... arrogance. They had just been made a fool of and their team-mate was humiliated, yet through it all they had the same relaxed expression.

"It's of no matter, the Kyuubi will heal him." Ending that sentence he thought about his friend's furball, and then he remembered what an asshole it was. "Never mind. He won't be getting healed. For now we can move to a better location until he wakes, I'm sure we can hold out if need be until that time."

Anko following his orders made a Kage Bunshin which wordlessly followed through on the order to carry Naruto. "Pretty boys sorted but really, if the furball wasn't bothered enough to heal his injuries in training what made you think he would diffuse a harmless gas. The thing is a lazy bastard." 'Ahh, nothings better than making fun of huge beings of destruction.'

Itachi had a slight smile on his face; at least with Anko things wouldn't be boring. Looking into the surrounding Jungle he activated his Sharingan only to see faint chakra signatures that illuminated the forest. 'Things will definitely be interesting.'

* * *

><p>Standing in a dimly lit room where two beings of internal power. Power which very well might rival that of a God...<p>

Only the black silhouettes of them could be made out in the barren room, there was no furniture no interior at all. Just a plain square room with plain white walls. They weren't talking; they weren't sleeping, just sprawled out on the barren floor looking at the plain ice white ceiling. How long they had been seated like this? Only they knew, or perhaps they didn't.

Breaking the silence the taller one of the two spoke out. "We really messed up, didn't we? Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing, maybe the world was simply meant to end."

There was a long silence that followed after that, finally responding to the other figure he spoke up in a low hollow tone, "How were we meant to know brother. We were God's among men, what we said or did was unquestioned because the people knew no better."

At that the other let out a wheezy laugh. Shaking his head he replied in a slightly more cheerful voice. We never had the power of a God. We could maybe hold one off for a while but the power of one is unfathomable. Yes we could destroy, but what could we make?

He had left the privilege of life for nearly a thousand years and yet still refused to be beaten by his brother. After all, the rivalry of siblings is something that would never die. "With those eyes of yours and the power you possess you can make anything."

I can make anything, can I? I can make life and I can make anything imaginable but I can't make chakra. Kami herself is the only one that could do that and that's a guess. For all we know the Shinju Fruit is the only thing that contained chakra...

After that there was another long silence. The brothers had often wondered what the world would be like if the fruit was never consumed.

This time it was the smaller of the two that spoke up. His voice was soft and mellow, yet it was still clear to anyone that his sentence was of the utmost seriousness. "It's hard to know if we did the right thing. When she eventually makes her return I'm not even sure he'll have the power to stop her. The two of us could barely do it so on his own he doesn't stand much chance."

The other being simply sighed, his brother was right, how was a lone child, whether the chosen one or not, meant to defeat a being of that power. It simply wasn't possible. That however was not what he was worried about. The prophecy was to put it simply; the end of the world. Not in the literal meaning as in the world will be destroyed, the end of the world as everyone knows it. The prophecy would decide if the world would rest in peace or know pain greater than anything else, the pain of unimaginable loss.

If Kaguya hated the world and wanted to destroy it, he and Homura couldn't of stopped her. Her goal was to retake her "stolen" chakra. They were the targets and that made it easy to keep others safe. If the world came into a wrath of similar power with the goal to simply destroy everything, it couldn't be stopped. There was no buts and no way around it. It was impossible...even for him, the Sage of Six Paths.

When the time came and she finally made her return, there would be chaos, people would die and loved ones would die. It was unavoidable.

And that was what he was afraid of. The boy was the child of prophecy. If the world did eventually know his wrath, how would that be? After the target of his wrath was dealt with, what next? He had often pondered this. Would he continue to rage uncontrollably for a period of time, like a tailed beast? Or would his wrath simply subside with the removal of said target? If the latter was the case, what would happen when it reawakened, when the prophecy activated again? And that was another thing, what did it take for this prophecy to awaken? It said death or destruction of anything he held close to his heart, but that could mean anything. It was obvious to him that the prophecy was based on emotions so this leads him to his final question and one that would ultimately decide the fate of the divine prediction. 'What does it take for Naruto Namikaze to lose control of his emotions?'

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Grrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Turtle Island was engulfed in the animal-like roar that made every tree top sway, to those that listened close enough, you could also hear the higher pitched scream of its victims no doubt pleading and praying for their lives to be spared by the colossal beast." The voice was heard by only one other person, and it was the person that she loved to annoy most, once you broke his mask the reward was magnificent...that's probably why it was so damn hard to break.<p>

Itachi was fed up, travelling for over five hours and they had still yet to find any of the local fauna or more importantly a good place to set up a camp, then there was Naruto who was still not showing any signs of waking up. But the worst was a certain purple haired team-mate that had spent the last twenty minutes third person commentating the team's every move, in times of boredom she tended to add more fictional points, the one she just said being one of them. All of this was bearable for him though, that was until she started using that voice. "ANKO! Will you stop with the Norgan Breeman voice! I know you like his acting but really, at a time like this? Who knows wha-"

**"GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."**

"Anko, I told you to stop it, what the hell will we do if we attract nearby teams?" His voice cut through the now silent clearing like a knife through butter, all traces of the usual monotone couldn't be heard which was a testimony to his seriousness. It was a voice that commanded respect and would get it by every individual...well nearly...

Anko being one of these people gave him the standard close eyed response no matter his intensity, "Shut up pokey boy, aaaawaaaawh...I didn't even do that anyway." Anko, throughout this was oblivious to her team-mate having his face reddened at the comment, proceeding to face fault at her yawn and then his shocked and somewhat frantic expression when she said she didn't do anything.

"Wait. It wasn't you? Shit we gotta move, NOW!" As soon as he said that he quickly grabbed Naruto's body of the nearby Anko clone and leaped onto the nearest tree before running up it.

Anko after a second or two of stationary wondering what her team-mate was doing she quickly realised. With wide eyes and a shout of "OH SHIT," she too launched herself onto the nearest tree before running up to the top like Itachi had done.

It had only been seconds since they were standing in the middle of the clearing before a huge Hyena around 15 metres tall burst forth before stopping in the centre of the clearing, no doubt questioning where its prey where. After a few seconds it started stalking around the clearing in a circular pattern as if it knew its prey was near.

With a silent whisper so as not to alert the predator Itachi informed Anko about his plan to deal with it. "Anko I'm pretty sure this is what the proctor was talking about. It's one of the local fauna that we need to take out to get the scroll."

Anko who knew where the conversation was leading stepped in, "It doesn't look like much of a problem, the two of us could take it with a few Jutsu and up here we can get the jump on it."

Itachi responded by unsheathing his Tanto and setting Naruto down on a nearby branch, shaking his head he said, "It would be no good, look at the way the beast is moving, it has intelligence as its obvious it senses are chakra signature and right now its sniffing the ground to try and track us. We can only presume that they're all like this and if we exude too much of a chakra spike with a strong Jutsu the only thing that will do is attract more of them."

Anko with this bit of information gained a sly smirk, "So your saying if we run it will just track us down and be a hassle once we set up camp, if we fight then we can't use any large Jutsu without getting more after us. Damn, the proctor really thought this one over, didn't he?"

"Yes, his unique way of talking does well at hiding his intelligence, one of these things shouldn't be much of a problem, in fact it will be easy with the two of us as long as were care, but any more and it would become tiring, if we kept taking them down with Jutsu we would eventually get the entirety of the island after us, after that we would tire out and get killed. For having such a simple and easy first task, the second will certainly result in a lot of deaths or at least injuries." His voice was still a whisper but the somewhat impressed tone could still be heard. Killer B had created a task that didn't completely test your ability to fight; it was your ability to think. He had no doubt teams had already been overrun by the animals due to carelessly firing off Jutsu and attracting more. 'So this is what it takes to show your worth in front of the elemental nations.' He was already sure that the exams weren't usually this hard, but with the five main villages all participating and therefore more Genin, the numbers had to be reduced more. To do this you needed a harder task.

Anko now following Itachi's lead pulled out a Katar for each hand and got into a Kneeling position, "If we're going to be doing this with weapons alone we need to aim for a weak spot, tendons on the back side of its leg would be the easiest and obviously the neck would be the best target for the final blow too. That being said we're going to need more of a damage booster than just slicing with our weapons. Channelling a little bit of fire chakra into them will sharpen the blades due to the temperature and will also cauterize the wound causing less blood and then of course a lesser chance of other predators sniffing it out and finding us. And before you complain about our chakra spiking know that channelling chakra to your weapon is the same as channelling it to your feet for tree climbing, it's not enough to attract anything." The entire sentence was said with confidence; the only thing that remained somewhat Anko-like was the bloodthirsty smile at the end.

Itachi could only smile at his purple haired friend, no matter how many times she did that he wouldn't get used to it. One second she was...Anko, the next she was a genius that could analyze and stay focused during every situation. This was why she was chosen as one of the Sannin successors.

"Okay lets go, I'll bait it you deliver the finisher." With that said Itachi jumped off his tree branch and plummeted towards the ground, only being in the air for a few seconds he landed directly in front of the hyena, 'All I have to do is open a weak spot, then Anko can deliver the killing blow.'

The hyena, now recognizing its prey, gave a wicked grin that showed off the sharp cutlass teeth that littered its mouth in random locations. Itachi, not being easily intimidated, decided to get on with the fight. Pushing fire chakra through his Tanto resulted in the black blade glowing bright red and with his weapon ready he charged forward swinging his blade at the right foot of the beast only for it to dodge in an impressive show of agility.

'It appears it has skill at combat as well as brains, probably in order to survive along with everything else in this place.' With his internal observation over he again charged forward, seeing the beast's left paw sweeping around he knew what was happening. In a quick motion he slid along the ground to duck under an oncoming claw, now being right under the belly of the great beast he saw his opportunity. The legs were open all he had to do was slice one open.

Anko who was still perched on top of the tree saw the brief pause that Itachi made. Already knowing his plan she laced her two Katar with fire chakra and got herself steady to make the leap when needed. It wouldn't be much good if Itachi made an opening and she wasted it. Even worse would be if she was too slow and the beast howled out in pain, that would only attract more of the local wildlife.

"Now or never." With a grunt he darted off at a fast speed, Tanto drawn back and ready to swing he jumped high into the air to get a better swing at the tendon. Never once taking his eye off the target he swung across the muscle splitting it clean in two. Thankfully he aimed the blade just right and was able to slice the majority of muscle while missing the bone, this way he was able to slice through it quite easily.

Anko who was watching from the tree tops saw the beast stumble due to the little speck that was Itachi. Seeing the underside of the dog-like animal exposed she pounced off the branch which resulted in her spirally head first towards the target.

Itachi who was now a safe distance away looked up to see what looked like a spinning ball falling from the sky, the only thing different from a ball was the two blades sticking out of either end. 'Well, it certainly had the power for a finisher. Let's see if she can hit the target though.' **A/N-Think Levi's spinning attack from Attack on Titan.**

Everything around her was a blur, but that didn't mean she had lost track of her target. Drawing nearer to the beast she extended both blades out in front of her and behind her, the result was catastrophic. All that was heard throughout the clearing was the echoing shout of her technique, **"Revolving Divide."**

Itachi who was watching from a far couldn't help but marvel at the power of her technique. She was spinning through the air at an astounding pace but once she hit the beast on the throat she didn't slow down. The ball like figure which was her simply carved through the thorax and right out the other side of the 15 meter monster like it wasn't there.

Hitting the ground in a loud crash that resulted in a small crater Anko emerged from the smoke with a proud satisfied smirk on her face, "No chakra, no setbacks just pure athletic power and a little help from gravity."

"So that's what you've been working on when I was working of Rudori? He often wondered what field she decided to progress in.

"Nope, its only one of them, I was working on a few knew Jutsu when the idea of this came into mind, its unique as you nor Naruto could do it, you're not athletic enough and I can't think of anyone else that is." She was happy about that, originally she wanted a technique that would utilize her Katar, after a while of thinking she had planned it out and all there was left to do was practice. The technique itself was simple, but hitting the target and keeping focus was the hard part.

As soon as Anko had finished talking, the lifeless form of the Hyena behind her burst into a huge puff of red smoke, once dissipated a blood red scroll was left behind where the corpse once lay. Anko due to the loud sound that it made upon its exit, turned around at a speed most would think inhuman and shouted out her most important problem and something she obviously felt strongly about if her tone was anything to go by, "Where the hell did my dinner go!"

Itachi could only shake his head at his female team-mate, one second she was bad-ass the next she was crying anime tears over losing her dinner. He already had an idea of what had happened, but he wasn't too worried, the scroll was what they attacked it for, not food.

Seeing Itachi pocketing the scroll and with a sigh she decided to question where her giant victim went, "So we have the scroll, all we have to do is get outta here now. I'm sure a brain box like you already has a theory on what happened to dinner."

"You're right, I do. The corpse disappeared like a clone would once defeated, so in this case I think it was a blood clone since the smoke was red." Of course he had an idea, at strategy Naruto had a slightly better mind, not that he liked to admit that fact, however when it came to common knowledge and especially Shinobi knowledge he was the best.

"So big whoop, it's a blood clone, what's so special about them? Elaborate for me." That was one thing she was going to pound out of Itachi if it was the last thing she ever did, he half explained things and simply expected others to understand, 'Damn know it all.'

Giving a U shaped eye smile he continued his explanation, "Blood clones are pretty simple, their ordinary clones only they take a few more hits to dispatch or in our case a strong killing blow. The downside is that they require tremendous amounts of chakra not to mention all of these clones must have been under a Henge, I guess they didn't want the wildlife dying but they also wanted it to be harder than just normal clones."

Anko's eyes widened at that, "To do that sort of thing he must have huge amounts of chakra, well I suppose the proctor does have full control over his Bijuu."

With the two prodigies conversing down in the clearing they were unaware that there third team-mate was finally waking from his slumber, with groggy eyes and a small groan the raven haired Namikaze slowly sat up and rested his back against the nearby tree trunk. Resting his head against the tree bark and sensing the area around him immediately made his eyes snap open, 'How the hell do them idiots not sense all them chakra signatures?'

* * *

><p><strong>With Deidara's Team 20 Minutes Earlier<strong>

"Deidara-nii, we can deal with it, your Jutsu will attract too much attention." The bossy and somewhat teasing voice of a girl echoed through a somewhat barren clearing. Unlike a certain Konoha team, this area was not similar to a jungle in anyway, but was instead a barren surface of dirt and rock surrounded by the receding trees at all sides, to be quite frank, it was eerily similar to an oasis in a desert, just the other way around.

The owner of said voice looked to be a girl, but to be honest, it would be hard to tell at first glance. She has short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes that match well with her red top and a leather body vest that looked indistinguishable to that of a standard Iwa flak jacket, however the differences between hers and others was that she was missing the entirety of her right arm in clothing and that the vest was white. Her attire was finished off by fishnet tights, a skirt and a pair of standard ninja sandals. All in all she looked very pretty, however due to her hair had a hardy, tom boy appearance despite her other feminine features.

"Dammat Kurotsuchi, my art would destroy that stupid ape in a matter of seconds, I don't see why you're so paranoid, if more come I'll just blow them up too, yeah." He was the prized pupil of old man Onoki, an ape wouldn't be much of a problem. So far this task had been one big blunder, they had gotten their scroll by eventually killing a giant beaver near one of the rivers but since he specialized solely in his explosive Ninjutsu and had no weapons besides his clay he wasn't able to do anything. Between Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi fist fighting it for over half an hour with him distracting it they had just managed to defeat the colossal water dweller without being gnawed in half.

"I know it would, but I've already explained the consequences of doing it." This was not the first time she had to talk him out of it, he was beginning to lose his patience and blowing something to pieces was an inevitable ending for the ape if they didn't deal with it quickly.

Acting on that thought she signalled her team-mates to start the fight.

Akatsuchi being the main physical muscle of the team was the best specialized for this fight. Being a large and imposing boy, even at the age of 13 he has a very jovial and somewhat childish personality, with dark brown eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna style headband, he also has large checks and a plump nose. His uniform is similar to Kurotsuchi's except it is completed as it contains the right side of his arm. His attire is finished with a yellow scarf and reddish brown pants that are quite baggy.

In a happy and carefree voice the largest of the trio spoke up, "Yokay, one fudged up ape coming up."

Deidara who was standing next to his female team-mate at the time felt like wasting his clay on his baboon of a team-mate. 'Of all the weird freaks in Iwa...we got him.' His internal thoughts were immediately silenced however, as the large bulbous nosed teen jumped high into the air only to violently slam his right fist into the head of the overgrown ape. With the ape crashing to the ground the so called "freak" continued his barrage as in an impressive burst of speed he closed the distance between himself and the downed ape before continuing a fast series of strikes targeting the limbs and joints. 'Oh yeah, he's a monster at Taijutsu. I suppose it's a slight benefit.'

Deciding to join in on the fun Kurotsuchi pulled out a kunai and charged forwards, with a shout of, "Deidara-nii, same as last time, be the bait while we do the damage. Her order given she jumped over the oncoming are then sliced upwards at the great apes face, causing a cringing squelch and a scream of pain the beast's eye was slashed and permanently destroyed. Landing back to the ground she looked up with a confident smirk only for it to vanish like it was never there. Instead of the downed form of the beast like she was expecting, there was the very intimidating and irate form of an ape that was beyond outraged.

Standing on its two hind legs and with a screech of rage it swept its long furred left arm at his female attacker, making direct contact, she was sent crashing through a nearby rock only to slide to a stop soon after.

Deidara, seeing this all happen in a mere matter of seconds, had widened eyes and a look of shock on his face, acting quickly he shouted a command at his remaining team-mate. "Akatsuchi, forget the ape it's too tough without Jutsu, we needa get outta here. Grab Kurotsuchi and run." Seeing him grab their unconscious team-mate they both used a little chakra to jump to the nearest tree branch before tree hopping away as fast as they could. Taking one last glance behind him Deidara saw something that sent shivers down his spine.

**OHHHHOHHHAHHHAHHHH. **The huge ape was standing on its hind legs and slamming his hands against his chest in a fast beat like motion. The screech that was produced out of its mouth seemed to echo throughout the forest, but that wasn't what put fear into an admittedly cocky Deidara. Producing from the edge of the tree line and walking to stand beside the ferocious beast were a dozen animals of all kinds who had answered to the pained call of the beast, the only thing similar was the aggressive and angry look that was currently boring into the backs of the three Iwa Genin.

"Shit, Shit, Shit I should of just took that thing out while I had the chance... Akatsuchi get ready." Continuing to run as fast as he could while ignoring the loud stampede now chasing behind him and looking for blood, he dug his hands into his clay pouches and with a single hand sign a small clay bird was crafted and enlarged. 'Crap, I can't get it big enough to carry three and if I spend too much time creating them we'll be caught. Guess I'll finally get to show these freaks what art is.'

With his decision made the clay bird dive bombed down to the middle of the group and with a shout of **Katsu** from the sun-kissed explosive user the majority of the horde were blown to pieces, those that managed to survive the bomb were too injured to continue the chase. The chakra spike wasn't much either, but anyone with a little talent at sensing would feel it. The wildlife was under this category.

'Kami I love my Jutsu, for wide range attacks and taking out large groups its perfect and with my unique fighting style any one on one fights are automatically at my advantage.' The explosion release was built for him, whether it be his explosive and confident attitude or his love of momentary art, everything was perfect.

"That bought us a few minutes, keep running for a few more miles and from there we can treat Kuro's wounds and hopefully find a way out of here." Blowing them bastards up was so satisfying, they spent so long on that damn beaver and since then he had been craving to bomb any other oversized beast. Bombing a horde of twelve or so really hit the spot.

"But Boss, Kuro said not to use Jutsu." Personally he was glad of Deidara's quick thinking, but it would only buy them so much time before even more turned up. Somehow he knew bombing them was a mistake, but he rather them removed and eventually more come after him than letting their numbers build up.

"I know she didn't but did you want to wait to be caught by those things. This way we can rethink what to do and once we're rested we can make our way off this damn island before they find us." The blonde hated the fact that he couldn't simply fly his team off. At the moment he wasn't skilled enough in his art to be able to control three large birds to fly his team off, he also wasn't able to make a large enough one to carry all three of them so they were stuck when it came to flying. It wasn't like he was untalented, hell he was even recognized as a genius by the old fool Onoki. The problem with his art was it was very hard to learn and master, as one would expect, working with bombs had to be treated carefully and slowly, progression in this skill was slow compared to others. Controlling one bird for himself was no problem, controlling three birds at once was different however, one slip in his concentration and he could very well blow up and he didn't feel like telling the Third Tsuchikage that he blew up his only grandchild.

Continuing to run at this pace while carrying a person over your shoulder was tough but it wasn't like Deidara could do it. Hearing a rustle in the trees that he just moved past and seeing that his fellow Genin was thinking he decided to take a glance behind him, nothing should be following them already as anything that felt the chakra spike wouldn't be fast enough. Seeing that he was correct in his assumption he blew out a sigh of relief, he must be just hearing things because he was sure it was something. 'Ahh, this forest has me crept out.'

Surprising him his blonde haired team-mate spoke up in a rare serious voice. "You weren't hearing things, I heard it too. My guess is that it was an animal so get yourself prepared for more action if needed." That didn't make sense to him, he would struggle to take on one of the great beasts alone, any more than that and being overrun was inevitable. Another thing was that with Deidara's explosion more were going to come this time and if they kept bombing them away it would only result in more coming. When they ran out of clay it was over, they had dug themselves a hole that was near impossible to get out of. They both knew this.

After ten minutes of silent running the duo could hear the rampaging beasts behind them yet again, Deidara had already fired multiple clay bombs at any hordes following them, however after a minute or so even more seemed to appear. The two were now both showing sweat, not out of fatigue but stress. While running the two Iwa Genin were racking their brains for any sort of idea or method to lose the prey, they even tried to climb up higher into the treetops but this only resulted in the animals knocking down the trees they were on like they were mere twigs.

Deidara who was the better strategist out of the two was struggling to come up with any ideas, 'With just me and the simpleton we don't have a hope of holding off multiple enemies, if only we had more people to help hold them off...' With an imaginary light bulb appearing over his head and a grin that could only mean he had conjured a plan the blonde proceeded to explain. "Okay, I've got something but its gonah be risky. We need more people to help deal with this mess and it's not like anybody will come and take the heat for us. We need to find a team and with their help we can take them down without any Jutsu, once the pests are dealt with silently we won't have to worry about being chased any more." It was brilliant all he had to do was lure the beasts to another team and with their help they would remove the pests.

Akatsuchi being the cheerful and generally nice person that he was immediately found the flaw in the plan, or in this case, the bit that Deidara left out. "That would work, with a horde of overgrown animals after us they wouldn't be worried about another team, and they would help us take them down first. What are you going to do if it's not a Iwa team that we find though?" Nobody in their team enjoyed killing and they didn't take it lightly, Deidara wasn't exactly against it but he did see the value in human life and would not needlessly take one. Considering he couldn't without fight without alerting more of the local wildlife he was sure he would be more reasonable.

Answering the question the long haired Genin responded, "If we run into an Iwa team it's all good from there, we could probably team up and finish the task easier. Anyone else though and we could have a problem, lust let me do the talking and if they're nice enough people we can decide from there. If not... well having a team of Genin after you is better than a horde of animals." One hurdle at a time, once he had the animals dealt with then he would worry about what's next.

"We need to find a team and as you know, I suck at sensing, but here is where you come in my plump friend. I know you're not great but see if you can sense any human chakra signatures near us." Akatsuchi wasn't much of a sensor but he was better than himself.

Akatsuchi seemingly didn't hear the remark about his weight or either didn't care if his concentrated expression was anything to go by, this being a sign that he was spreading his senses and looking for others. After a minute or so of running he came out with his anticipated answer in a proud voice. "I can faintly pick up three signatures North-West from here. We can get there in a few minutes.

Increasing their speed the two Genin and their unconscious team-mate sped towards their destination unaware of the large number of predators they had built up while finalizing their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>With Team 7<strong>

'How the hell do those idiots not sense all them chakra signatures?' Clumsily standing up while using the tree for support he shouted out to his two obvious team-mates in order to warn them of what was coming however he never got the chance as three figures burst out of the nearby tree-line and into the grassy clearing. One of these being a long, blonde haired boy with his plump team-mate who appeared to be carrying their third team-mate over his shoulder.

Activating his Sharingan he was able to make out the somewhat relieved expressions on their faces not to mention the sweat that was shining on their skin. "Hmm...Why would a team be relieved to run into us of all people?" As soon as his sentence was finished the tree-line again burst open, only this time it was a lot more surprising to the still drowsy Namikaze, still not quite managing to widen his eyes but it was close. At the forefront of the pack was a colossal lion that was flanked on either side by two fearsome tigers. Behind that there was an abundance of overgrown wildlife ranging from monkeys to even a deer.

Naruto, who had now woken up enough to realize the severity of the situation, was immediately surprised. Not that he was in a forest, not that there are 15 meter tall animals currently voicing blood-curdling roars. What made him surprised was the fact nobody was doing anything, the four Genin that he could see below all had their weapons or fists drawn but weren't moving. "Oh well, I get the first crack." Channelling over a quarter of his chakra reserves into his right, spreading blood from his mouth to his thumb and finally performing hand-signs that every summoner knows too well he shouted out a Jutsu that made the four battle ready Genin look at him in pure terror, **"Ninja Art Summoning Jutsu."**

As soon as those words left the mouth of the raven haired Sharingan user, all hell that was about to start was silenced by the loud thud of a large entity making contact with the ground. The smoke had yet to clear away but to the four Genin on the ground it was truly terrifying, all of them had seen boss Summons being brought into battle, this was something else… it held power closer to a Bijuu.

Deidara and Akatsuchi had only ever seen old man Onoki Summon his boss Golem and although it was considered strong was nothing compared to the coveted Snake, Slug and Toad summons so when they simply saw the darkened silhouette of the beast summoned behind the Gray smoke they were slack jawed.

Itachi and Anko were a different story, they had heard of the Summon from Raijin and Naruto, so seeing it brought to action at the first chance was expected. However being in a more relaxed attitude than the two Iwa Genin they both had the one thought going through their minds, 'Sirius better be able to take on whatever this island holds.' The amount of chakra pumped into that Jutsu would easily be sensed miles away, even by non sensor types.

With arms crossed and his usual monotone voice present Naruto Decided to get this started, "Sirius, get this smoke out of the way, we need to see our targets." With that command Sirius simply blew out of his large nose which removed the smoke similar to how a gust of wind would. What it revealed was the huge form of the grey Dire Wolf with its summoner standing on its head. Towering well above the maximum height of the surrounding trees and dwarfing the other animals caused a large toothy smile to become present on its face when it saw his opponents, **"Naruto my boy, you need these fleas removed." **To the leader of possibly the strongest Summoning clan, that's all these beasts were, fleas.

The four Genin having to nearly look vertically up due to the height of the colossal Boss could only marvel at it prestigious look and uncontrollable power that it seemed to exude. With a shocked tone Deidara summoned up what the make shift group thought, "Holy shit. Now that's a proper summon!" He recognized power when he saw it, and Sirius had plenty to throw around.

* * *

><p><strong>With Minato and Kushina<strong>

The past nine months had been hard for her, when a mother doesn't see her only child for nearly a year things happen. First it was being anti social then it quickly turned into a depression that wouldn't leave. 'Ha, look at the mess I've become Naruto, the great Red-Blooded Habanero crying herself to sleep.' She often dreamed of a place where it was just her, Minato and Naruto living a normal, civilian life. No ninja duty to worry about and nothing to get in the way of her enjoying the little time this earth allowed. She had been told Naruto had come far over the nine months that she hadn't seen him, Mikoto would often call by the house and give her little bits of information that she had about anything from training to how he was spending his free time and she even got to see a picture that was taken recently of him and his team. All of this worked at the time as a painkiller, after a few days it would wear off and the pain would come back worse.

It wouldn't be about things you expect either. When told about what he does in his free time, she found herself ashamed that his version of relaxing was training. She should have been there to show him how to enjoy himself, to show him affection. When seeing the recent picture of him she found herself tearing up. She got to see a older and more grown up version of her little boy and she couldn't say that she knew him. Then there was the mundane fantasy that she would have; between fussing over the length of his hair and wanting to cut it, or being told about the Summoning tattoo he has on the right shoulder of his arm, any little thing could set her off and it always took a long time to recover.

Leaning over to her night stand she grabbed the half empty bottle of sake and poured herself another saucer. She always enjoyed a drink, but recently it was getting drunk that seemed to help wash away her painful sorrows. Sleeping always brought these sorrows to the forefront of her mind so if she could lessen the pain through a "little" alcohol, why not? By day she thought about him, by night she dreamed about him.

She often wondered if there was another way to deal with the prophecy, a way that meant she and Minato could be with him and not have to worry about the cursed prediction happening. Every time she came to a dead end. They could live in seclusion but that wouldn't work, Minato needed to do his job and it wasn't fair on Naruto to know a closed and captive life. This was a selfish desire. She and Minato could simply try to work their way back into Naruto's life, be the mother and father they always wanted to be. This would fail. It was too late to turn back now, the only way Naruto would forgive them was by explaining the prophecy, if they did that everything would be for nothing and knowing how Naruto is, when he understood the prophecy he would try and remove it. Removing it being suicide. She wouldn't put it past him, he didn't have a fear of death and as much as she could tell, he rarely enjoyed life unless it was fighting or spending time with the few people he cared for.

Taking another swig of sake she then curled up into the soft bed and pulled the covers up to keep her warm. Looking to her left she could barely make out the spaced out form of her husband, Minato due to being so drunk. He was in the same boat as her when it came to Naruto, if not worse. He had the exact same thoughts, and dealt with them the exact same way, the only difference being he had to see and talk to his only son regularly due to being the Hokage yet also show a cold and uncaring attitude. Like her, sleepless nights were common. They were still the same loving couple and they cared deeply for each other but without Naruto they knew they could never be live in the same happiness that they once did.

Wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her body closer to his the pair shared a cuddle that filled both with warmth, when they touched for brief moments it felt good, it felt as if their usual worry left them and they were living the life they wanted. Minato being equally drunk as Kushina responded with a quick kiss on the forehead then proceeded to whisper in her ear, "Let's get to sleep, I have a lot to do and I need to be up early."

With Minato shuffling away to his side of the bed for room to sleep Kushina just lay stationary pondering over unwanted thoughts in her head, 'No, we can't do that. Well we wouldn't go too far. No its just the sake, it's time for sleep...but the warmth, the feeling of being able to forget, truly forget about your sorrows for just one night.' With the alcohol taking over Kushina slowly rose from the bed, her pyjamas fluttering with movement she climbed over to the closed eyed form of Minato and Placed one knee on each side of his waist. "Not yet, don't go to sleep yet."

The rest of the night was a blur...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, say it now, I'm a bastard, that ending though.<strong>

**Now to get a few points across revolving this story and the chapter I would just like to say, PEOPLE WILL DIE, when I say people I mean nobody is safe. For all I know some sick idea could form in my head and boom, that character just got annihilated. Na, I'm joking, all major deaths I have planned out and all major events are pretty much sorted.**

**For the ending of this chapter well, screw you guys, you're getting nothing out of me, the story will explain itself. To those of you that are worried this will turn into the classic, cliché, he has a sister/brother. That means the family will have an area to bond from and they will live happily ever after... Nope. I can tell you now, that is the last thing I plan to do.**

**Now onto the final point that I want to make, The paragraph with the SOSP and his brother wasn't just fired in there randomly, I'm using them two characters to show a third person point of view on what's happening to Naruto and the effects that certain events have on him. This was going to be introduced during the Uchiha Massacre arc but it got moved forward cause...why the hell not. More information about shit you don't understand should make you happy, right? And no, being a third person point of view is not their only use; they play a major part in the story way later on.**

**Sorry for the slow update, due to being pretty occupied during time off as I was going out with friends and spending time with family I didn't really have much time. Then for Christmas something called a Xbox One made its way into my possession (PRAISE BE SANTA) and I'm not gonah lie, it was dope. I sorta got semi addicted to the new Assassins Creed not to mention replaying all of Halo caused a few sleepless nights. BUT ITS OKAY! I'm back and my nerdiness has been satisfied (for now anyway), I've had my fill of all the stuff and the drink has been consumed... that was until exams started.**

**Then I sat down and said. "Matthew, what's more important? Writing a Fanfiction that to be honest is pretty bad because you're a terrible writer ORRRR you could be spending time revising for exams that will no doubt decide your future in a multitude of different ways and possibilities." ...And that's why this chapter is out now rather than in another three weeks time... REVISING SUCKS!**

**On an extremely important side note, Santa is real...I'm serious, I saw him.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Unexpected Calm

**A/N-Thanks for all the great support people, knowing that you're enjoying my story is mind-boggling because honestly I thought it would be a flop. It also gives me confidence to write in things that may be a little more uncommon. This could be things that a lot of people don't necessarily like but will get to like it if I do it right... Another thing that I haven't yet decided on is Deidara, personally he's one of my favourite bad guys along with Nagato and Madara so seeing him travel a different path instead of the Akatsuki would be interesting, I could have him bond well with Team 7 during the exams or I could have him refuse to join the Akatsuki.**

**So, last chapter was really well received so thanks for that. Most of you seemed to enjoy the inclusion of the SOSP, those that didn't, don't fret, his chapters won't be appearing that often for now, but towards the end of the story there will be more because of certain events.**

**There was also the rapping of Killer B, yes I will include this as important because it took too damn long to write, I mean seriously, anyone that has him as a main character, I pity you. It was a bitch to write, I even learnt a new word; fauna. So yeah, that's a thing.**

**With a little bit off build up at the start revolving Darui's team and then the majority of the chapter being task 2 it was a pretty solid read. Then there were onto the ending. Minato and Kushina were due a chapter and to those that were complaining about them being left in the dark, that was why. IF Kushina is pregnant then it will have major effects on a certain raven haired Namikaze. Naruto is already struggling to deal with the Uchiha curse of hatred, finding out he's about to have a sibling that in his mind will potentially get treated the same as he did could send him over the edge. This of course is all a hypothesis because you my dear reader don't even know if there gonah be another kid.**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke wouldn't have become what he is now.**

**I mean seriously. In all of part one he was that badass kid that was a boss at everything he did, the woman swarmed, the dudes were jealous and it was great. Even after his defection he was a chill dude because to be honest he had a reason to do it, Kakashi taught him the Chidori and tree climbing in what, six months, give or take a few. I would have high tailed my ass outta there way sooner than him if my brother did something like that. Then in part two it slowly went downhill. Aside from his prostitute clothing he was pretty cool at the start, then he redeemed himself with a change of wardrobe and killing the mother fucking snake Sannin. The guy that killed the famed third Hokage just got pawned by a sixteen year old, bear in mind he was weak at the time but it was done pretty awesomely. To top it all off there was the death of Itachi. At this time Sasuke was literally badass and I even preferred him over Naruto. He was a walking powerhouse and fought head on with S-ranked criminals, this being Deidara. That's not even mentioning how the Itachi fight was. From there though, it was rough. To sum it up quickly, he turned into a whiny bitch that was only interested in power to further his own pathetic desires. Before he was focused on that bullshit but at least he had a good reason for it. I'm a big fan of Kishimoto, but to take my second favourite character and make him Obito's bitch... like what the hell is that. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy that gave no shits about anybody, the guy that wanted to make his life his own and redeem his clan getting mind fucked by Obito. I'm sorry but no close relative of Itachi should ever be played.**

**Okay with the rant over your all free to read; you can probably tell that Itachi is my favourite character by now and why the hell not, without his illness he would have surpassed everyone in the Naruto universe. Obviously not Kayuga but you know what I mean.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Turtle Island<strong>

From his viewpoint, this being on top of Sirius's head, he could see the tiny specks that were other teams running away from their area out of confusion, he also spied well over fifty or so beasts running towards them, no doubt sensing the large spike of chakra it took to summon the Boss Dire Wolf. Speaking up in a loud voice, Naruto gave his order. "Sirius, remove these fleas so we can get going, I'm only just up and I've had enough of this place." It was true, when in Kumo he was relatively happy, here was different. It felt like a part of him was more awake, like he had another personality wanting to break free. 'Maybe it's just the gas.' He made sure to remember this, he felt like it for a reason so he would find out why.

Sirius didn't need to respond, instead he acted. With the humans out of the way he didn't have to hold back, he was in a forest with plenty of space for destruction. "**Let me show you a fraction of my power, Naruto." **His deep booming voice was the only warning the fleas got, in his mind the fight was over before it started. Acting on his thoughts the huge wolf rushed forwards at breakneck speeds that one would have thought impossible for something his size before swiping his large paw at the group of the blood cloned animals. Those that didn't manage to dodge the powerful blow were catapulted at unfathomable speeds. One second they were paralyzed in fear, the next they had been smashed through dozens of trees before bursting into a puff of smoke.

To a naked eye, it looked like Sirius victims simply disappeared upon being hit. The only fact disproving this being the sound of trees and overgrowth smashing upon their impact.

Sensing the emotion of fear directly behind him allowed the Boss leader to anticipate a sneak attack, without even looking he was able to swing his tail and swatted the large bear like one would a fly, **"This is too easy Naruto." **While saying this, the grey wolf continued his onslaught with the use of his paws, tail and even snapping his large fangs if any of the prey got to close. There was no need to dodge; before their attacks went through he had them dealt with.

Naruto, who was simply watching the leader relieve some built up stress, couldn't help but chuckle, responding in a teasing tone, "If it's too easy show me something other than your Taijutsu, you've been bragging about your power for so long but all I see is you smashing your opponents." That would definitely speed him up.

With a grin Sirius leaped backwards to gain some space before answering his partners request, **"Impatient as ever Naruto. It will get you killed if you're not careful."** Whether it was learning new Jutsu or really any task he soon figured out Naruto hated waiting. He was a man of action, if he wanted to do a certain thing, he would do it. In his opinion that wasn't a good thing, being able to settle down and enjoy something rather than progress was one of the greater luxuries of life. Naruto hated it. **'Oh well. I was going to finish them off anyway.'**

After putting distance between himself and his now dwindling opponents the large Dire Wolf decided to answer his summoners request. Flaring his chakra a light blue cloak enveloped him, it was hardly noticeable but to those with a keen eye he appeared as if he was radiating a light glow. This was the only warning he was charging up one of his most powerful attacks. Sending the build up of chakra straight to his mouth he shouted out the name of his technique in his usual deep booming voice, **"Flare Thrower." **Directing the attack directly at his enemies a large swirling yellow beam erupted from his mouth covering a large area and decimating any of opponents in it. The fleas that were once so proud and aggressive were simply no longer there. The attack made no sound and inflicted no damage to the land, that being said the remaining animals that were unlucky enough to be engulfed in it were simply no longer there. No puff of smoke, no scroll upon their death. Simply removed.

Through all of this Naruto stood his ground on the Wolfs head, the only expression on his face was the satisfied smile with his hair blowing wildly behind him. "It appears I was wrong, you're not all talk." With the vermin removed by Sirius he had time to converse, he wanted to find out more about the technique but it had to be left for later as they had Iwa Shinobi to be dealt with. Blowing his hair out of his eyes he muttered out a word of thanks before the gargantuan being lowered down to the ground so he could jump off of its head. Sirius then returned back to Ezokusu valley in a burst of smoke before he got a chance to say anything else. It wasn't out of unwillingness to help or being lazy. He knew the great wolf just didn't want to get in the way.

His relationship with Sirius was a strange one. The two of them got on and often teased each other, but neither of them were much for talking. He was all business and Sirius knew that so he didn't get in the way. In some ways it was like a grandfather-grandson relationship, as odd as that sounds. The Wolf boss made himself clear on his opinions about his only summoner. He often was told he was too grave and too involved in things, the amount of times he got preached at to lighten up and relax was cringe worthy. It wasn't that the wolf didn't like him either; he was just looking out for him. Sirius saw him as a member of the pack; that meant he was worried about and treated like family by him.

He made another mental note to change that; he would have to spend more time with the Dire Wolf to show his thanks. After all he considered himself as part of their pack, showing strength and trust was good but it meant nothing if he wasn't loyal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jounin Lounge, Kumo<span>**

"Haha, show the audience what Konoha is made of."

"That's Naruto Namikaze for ya."

"Lord Fourth did such a great job training him, it seems like he has a plan for every situation."

These were the shouts and cheers of the Leaf Jounin that had made the travel to Kumo. Mikoto never being one for making a scene was seated at the back of the lounge at a table by herself, therefore others were unaware of the slight scowl she had on her face. 'It appears he was right. No matter how good he is it's never enough. Minato always takes the credit.' It wasn't like she was mad at her Hokage as it wasn't necessarily his fault, in this case anyway. It was plainly obvious that Naruto hated his family. When getting missions or even at the mention of them he would become quiet. She often wondered how deep his hatred ran.

If only she knew.

"He doesn't look much like his father. Don't you agree?"

The gruff and confident voice startled the Uchiha matriarch. She couldn't sense anyone near her but the voice alone told her who it was. Even though it wasn't a familiar one, it was one that was memorable. "Ahh Raikage-sama, I didn't know you were here. And no, he doesn't look or act like his father."

A, who was standing to the side of Mikoto's table walked forward and sat down opposite to her. Looking at the flat screen TV overhead he continued his questioning. "And why would that be? If I'm correct his mother is Kushina Uzumaki, he doesn't look like her either. In fact he looks like a Uchiha, he's a prodigy as he is but imagine having a powerful bloodline like the Sharingan in his arsenal." By the end of his sentence his gruff and confident voice had turned a lot more excited, no doubt wanting to fight somebody with that type of power.

He was unaware that his Genin had already witnessed the Sharingan, but that surprise would come for later.

He knew he wouldn't get any of the juicier secrets but it was worth trying to get some information about his rivals son. Not for any ill intended purposes but simply because he was interested. It was also important to start slowly, he would ask and ponder on little "trivial" facts like his appearance but eventually he would make his way to what he was here for. Naruto Namikaze's allegiance.

Mikoto who was also watching the TV screen already knew what the Raikage was looking for. He saw a boy who had strength that he shouldn't have and acted like he didn't care about anything. The Raikage was trying to figure out what made Naruto Namikaze tick. Like a Kunai needs sharpened and any Ninjutsu needs chakra he wanted to know what made Naruto the way he is. What does he fight for? What goes through his mind? And the final one, how loyal is he to Konoha?

She could honestly say she didn't know any of these answers.

It was easy to read what the Kage wanted. He was a man of action and starting the conversation with Naruto told her everything she needed to know about the direction it would head.

She let out a small giggle at the bulky Kage's excited tone, "You are correct, his mother is Kushina Uzumaki." Ignoring the comment about being an Uchiha, for obvious reasons, she continued with her sentence. "Not to be rude Raikage-sama but why are you so interested in Naruto. Aside from a few quirks and an attitude problem he's a pretty normal boy." Naruto was anything but normal however she was trying to play him off as nothing too special as it would be beneficial for everyone. She knew after his incident with the Raikage himself it would be hard to even make that sentence sound convincing but it was of no harm trying.

With his hearty smile and tone slowly slipping off his face it instead was replaced by a serious and businesslike tone and expression, "Uchiha-san, I'm going to get straight to the point here so don't try avoiding this next question. There is nothing normal about that boy. It's known by Kumo that he along with his father are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, yet by the look of your Jounin and our spy network it's true he's treated like a hero by all in Konoha. So why does he have the personality of a boy that's broken? What is he hiding under his calm and relaxed facade?" He didn't understand. A seven year old boy should be smiling and carefree, looking at the TV screen all he saw was a blank mask plastered on his face. Standing beside his teammates he wasn't participating in conversation with the Iwa Genin, he was simply looking to the side as if the whole ordeal bored him. By his attitude one would think the boy had never known happiness, yet he was treated like a hero in his village. To him that didn't make sense.

Mikoto wasn't surprised in the quick change of attitude and if the Raikage was expecting her to be shocked at his knowledge of their Jinchuuriki then he also fell short. In Konoha it was common knowledge that Naruto was the host of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Without missing a beat Mikoto responded in a saddened voice, "I have no reason to answer your question but I will tell you this to indulge your interest. Naruto has had to experience more in his life than most others. On the outside his life looks like a dream, on the inside it's a storm." It wasn't exactly her place to tell anything about Naruto, that being said she knew he wouldn't mind.

"Is that all I'm getting", the voice came out as a grunt; however it was mellow and understanding. If the kid had problems, who was he to get involved.

Seeing the Uchiha matriarch simply nod her head made him release out a sigh. Here was a boy that was strong for his age, treated like a hero and seemed to exude confidence. So why did he act the way he is? It wasn't like he was worried for the boy; in fact he wasn't sure why he was even thinking these thoughts. He had known the Namikaze for all of two days and he unknowingly had fallen to the question on so many different minds. What was Naruto Namikaze? On the outside he was just a blank void that acted on impulse, at least that was what it looked like anyway. He knew different however, the boy had goals and objectives, like everyone else he had dreams and desires, and that was his problem. What did Naruto Namikaze want, or to be more precise, how far would he go to get what he wants?

The reason he was pondering these thoughts was because of the short but influential conversation he had with the boy at his office. It told him everything after all. The boy was seven and was strong. At ten he would be stronger and he didn't want to think about what he was like as a man. The strength of the boy wasn't what had him interested though it was his attitude or in a way his actions. The boy seemingly wanted a fight to test his power with a Kage. That was a stupid thing to want but nevertheless he got it...he got it by threatening a Kage while holding a blade to his neck. If he was willing to go so far for a simple foolhardy desire, what would he do to get something important to him?

The answer was clear... anything. An unreadable boy with unknown goals was a matter to take seriously no matter who it was. A boy that would no doubt grow into a powerful Shinobi and said goals being no doubt ambitious as well was dangerous.

With his internal soliloquy over he decided to end the conversation, he knew he wasn't getting anything from the Uchiha. Rising from the table his usual grunt like tone came back in full force, "Well I know I'm not getting any answers from you. I'll talk with Minato during the finals and maybe the boy himself might shed some light on the topic."

Mikoto stayed seated but she had one last question for the bulky man. "Why are you so interested in Naruto? He may be a talent but Anko and Itachi are every bit as skilled."

The Raikage didn't bother turning around but he did give his thoughts on the subject. "I'm not worried about whose son he is or how strong he is either. All it took was two days of watching how he interacts with those around him and I got to experience his true self first hand at my office too. The boy is broken. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens when you have a prodigy child that may or may not resort to very extreme measures to get what he wants. Naruto Namikaze is 7 and he's doing things that any sane person would not. What happens when the boy decides he's had enough? How far is too far in order to get his goals?"

'For him is there even such a thing as too far.'

Mikoto's eyes never budged from the TV; that didn't mean she misheard or ignored any of the Kage's wise words. 'And they call him brash. What am I then? To be able to make that assumption in a few days without any past knowledge was simply amazing. 'Turns out Minato isn't the only one with a Kage level mind.' She had spent just over a year pondering over what Naruto was or why she was worried about him yet she couldn't put her finger on it, she couldn't figure out what made Naruto somewhat intimidating even though he never meant to be. The Fourth Raikage hit the nail on the head, Naruto was a broken boy who was hiding behind a mask. It was only a matter of time before whatever was underneath lashed out.

The two Shinobi came to different yet similar conclusions. One was worried about him breaking and lashing out, the other was worried about the boys goals.

That wasn't even considering the Kyuubi either. In anybody's opinion Naruto Namikaze was a boy with problems. He just wasn't aware because of the one simple fact. He refused to acknowledge them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Team 7 &amp; Deidara's Team<span>**

After a quick conversation with Naruto about explaining their current situation Itachi was left to be the peacekeeper between the two teams. Anko just wanted to get off the Island now that they had a scroll, Naruto didn't seem to be bothered so as usual, it was up to him to sort out the less accelerating events. Looking behind himself he saw Naruto, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Anko was sitting on a nearby rock playing with a kunai, with a sigh he walked towards the smiling form of Deidara who was currently conversing with his teammate. Speaking in his usual monotone he called out to the blonde haired Iwa nin while continuing his walk. "Deidara-san, what are you planning to do about your team-mate." He knew their names due to a short conversation during Sirius's battle.

After talking with Akatsuchi they had figured out Kurotsuchi was just knocked unconscious. Thankfully she hadn't picked up any serious injuries but he suspected that was only due to coating herself with chakra at the last second. 'That would explain the amount of animals that ape was able to call. Oh well.' in all honesty he wasn't sure what to do next. He had a scroll and he needed to get out of the area encase more of the wildlife showed up, that wasn't even considering other teams that probably wanted to investigate what happened. However before getting off the island he needed Kurotsuchi to wake up first; he didn't know any healing abilities and either did his friend so he just had to wait it out. Finally coming up with an answer he responded to the patient Uchiha, "Well, we want to get out of this area for obvious reasons and then we'll probably set up a camp until Kurotsuchi wakes up. What about you?"

Looking directly up to the sky Itachi took note that the sun was beginning to set, with his mind made up he replied, "I was hoping to be out of here at the end of the day, but it's getting dark. I think we will do the same..."

After that there was a brief silence. It wasn't an awkward one but it was clear to anyone listening that Itachi was thinking about something.

Making his mind up he continued his sentence, "For all of our benefit we should team up until we get out of here. With five Shinobi it means we can get more rest with watch times being less taxing."

This was perfect, first he got the beasts removed without wasting any of his clay then he just happens to run into a Genin team that had an actual working brain. Most Genin were either too panicky and wouldn't dare work with another team let alone one from another village out of fear. Then you had the teams that were just foolhardy and thought every living thing was out to kill them. In the end of the day they all just wanted to get the job done and with nothing to fight for, as they both had scrolls, it was the smartest decision to work together.

Putting on a toothy smile and with his confident voice in full use he answered, "Yeah, teaming up would be best for both of us but we should get going quick, I'm glad to see somebody other than me has a brain. If Kurotsuchi was awake she would probably attack you knowing her attitude towards Konoha. She's such an Idiot." the last bit was muttered out but Itachi heard it.

Putting the information about Kurotsuchi into the back of his head for later he made a side note to have Naruto out of punching distance when she woke up. Raising his voice he called over to his two team-mates. "Were teaming up with Deidara, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi until we get out of here, so let's get going, I want to get at least ten mile away from here and a camp set up before nightfa-."

"We get it, were coming...and why the hell are we worried about crap when we haven't eaten all day, I'm starving." The bored yet annoyed tone of Anko made everyone, bar Akatsuchi, sweat drop at her order of importance. With Anko it was food, then safety.

With a smirk Naruto pushed himself off the tree and walked towards the rest of the group. Not before leaving a nonchalant, snide remark about Anko's habit, "Keep eating the way you are and you'll be fat when your metabolism slows down. In fact, I think I notice a second layer of flab already." The tone was a teasing one and was meant to anger the dango loving sadist.

It had its desired impact. With burning eyes of rage Anko was about to charge at the fool stupid enough to make a joke on a woman's weight...the keyword being about. What could possibly stop a woman in rage at annihilating her prey? The one thing that was stupider than making a joke about a female's weight. Laughing at said joke.

Between Itachi's red face and slight giggle, Akatsuchi's booming laugh and then Deidara who was struggling for air the three had managed to stun the raging animal. Naruto who had already noticed he had made a mistake if Anko's killing intent meant anything decided to act on the situation, 'Oh well, no point doing something halfway.'

Naruto Namikaze was never very socially smart.

Without missing a beat and with utmost serious he again spoke out, "I'm serious Anko, any heavier and the memory foam will forget." By this point the three other male members were in stitches at the raven head's remark.

Deidara deciding to join the fun decided to see how long he could poke the bear before it attacked. In this case the bear was Anko. With a giggling voice Deidara took over the jokes, "When Anko goes camping the bears have to hide THEIR food."

From that point on it was a free for all; everyone had a fat joke in their proverbial arsenal. The opportunity had presented itself and they weren't going to waste it.

With cheerful voices the bashing begins.

"Anko's so fat she falls out of bed both sides...at the same time!"

"When Anko sits around the house, she sits AROUND the house!"

Itachi, who surprisingly had his own brand of joke spoke out in an extremely unusual cheerful tone among the giggles and laughter of the other males, "Anko's so fat, the escape velocity at her surface exceeds 3.0x10 to the power of 8 metres a second..."

With the end of his sentence everyone stopped laughing, crickets could be heard and the only response to the joke was the slapping sound of Deidara face palming. With the awkward silence becoming unbearable he decided that none of them would figure it out so he would have to tell them, "3.0x10 to the power of 8 is the speed of light..."

Nobody responded.

"You're all idiots. It means Anko's so fat even light is sucked into her."

With that the laughing returned in full force however all of them noticed there was something off this time. Slowing down with the only sound being the odd giggle they realised they messed up. Standing in the centre of them with shadows hanging over her eyes was a very...giddy Anko. An eerie chuckle was the only sound coming from her unnatural toothy smile. With a voice that would send a shiver up a demons back she spoke in a sinister yet fanatical tone. "So... you think it's funny to make fun of someone's weight." With the sentence over she pulled out two weapons, the one in her right hand made Akatsuchi and Deidara cower in fear. It was a Katar. The one in her left hand was something that would only affect Team 7 as they knew its use. It was a spoon.

It was at that moment that Naruto learnt a valuable life lesson. Don't make fat jokes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 Hours Later<span>**

Somehow, the entirety of the two teams managed to survive Anko's rage fuelled torture but only because of some kind and somewhat pleading words from the four male members. That didn't mean they were unscathed from a punishment. The four of them were made to set up the camp, light a fire and collect wood while Anko...did Anko things.

With only a little light left in the sky due to the full moon the team members of each squad were making their way to each of their tents. Naruto who had already been decided to take the first watch was left to ponder his own thoughts. Climbing high up into a nearby tree overlooking the camp he leaned his back against the trunk and closed his eyes to focus his newfound sensing abilities. Sensing nothing within his range he sat down just hoping to get his watch over with so he could get to sleep.

With his and Itachi's Sharingan they could see pretty well in the dark, that being said it wasn't good enough that they could make out everything so he guessed that was why they were spending the night on the island. He hated doing this job for simply one reason. He would start thinking. When working or training his mind was occupied and it allowed him to focus, yet every time he had to take watch or he couldn't get to sleep the same damn line of thinking kept repeating itself. Like an immovable object no matter how hard he tried to think of something else it always manifested when he was alone.

What he thought about was his life.

'I looked after myself at the age of two.' He was an abnormal kid; at two he had the attitude and thought process of a five year old. When he graduated the academy he had a brain similar to Itachi who was ten. Now at seven he had experienced more than most other people had in their lives. He could think for himself and do things that wouldn't be dreamed off let alone expected. "And they still see me as nothing but a failure." His voice showed no sign of any sadness and surprisingly not anger either.

Every day his thoughts started like this, and every day they ended in the same conclusion.

'When I finally think I have answers the whole lot come around full circle to the same damn question. Why do they not love me?' Trying to see this from Minato's point of view he took a step back and thought. 'A son, who loves, is honest and kind, yet you treat him like scum. A clan heir that exceeds in everything important yet treated of no use. A boy that gives their all...and thrown away like he's worthless.' With that he unknowingly clenched his fist and started grinding his teeth.

He hated his parents. Thinking about this made him want to kill them, tear them limb for limb to eradicate this world of the vermin they are. So why did he care what they think? Why could he not get these thoughts out of his mind?

He had half of the Kyuubi sealed inside him and Madara Uchiha sealed. He was sacrificed for Konoha but he didn't care about that. He was aware of how other Jinchuuriki were treated, he knew the life they had, he knew that they were treated like weapons and a tool for war so if he was a tool, if he was truly so important to the well being of Konoha, why would his father at least not try to manipulate him to at least love the village? All of it made no sense. Every arrow pointed towards him being treated well for the sake of Konoha, there was no advantage for Minato and Kushina to treat him like an annoyance and it held plenty of drawbacks.

Leaning forward in frustration he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't even know anymore. Nothing adds up."

He was a logical guy, in his mind everything had a reason, so when things happened randomly or were unexplainable it annoyed him. Put this on top of the fact it's to do with the cluster fuck he called his life frustrated him to no end.

'Then there's the silver chakra too.' He doubted if he would ever figure it out. All he knew was that it contained two bloodlines along with enhancing his sensing abilities the more of it was added to his chakra reserves as time went by. He knew there was a lot more too it but he had given up on that long ago. 'Whatever the hell that Madara guy did really screwed me over.'

"Yo, Naruto ma man. Watch time's over."

The eccentric voice of Deidara could be heard before the clunking of him making his way up the tree trunk before landing on the same branch. 'Good thing no teams showed up, I didn't sense him because I wasn't focused. Not good enough.' Forcing the depressing thoughts out of his mind was impossible, so he decided to preoccupy himself.

Sitting on the tree branch with his legs dangling over the edge he noticed that the raven haired kid was about to leave. Earlier when they were travelling he just stayed at the back while him and the others talked so he knew nothing about him besides the fact he could summon a pretty big wolf. 'Well, talking would be better than being on my own.' "Naruto, I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier, but I was meaning to ask where you got that contract summoning contract from. I've never heard of the Wolf clan before." His tone was cheerful and friendly but that didn't stop him from receiving a bored glance from the kid.

Still standing he received an answer in a way only a Uchiha would give, "Found it."

'And I thought Kurotsuchi was awkward.' His only reaction to the bored tone was his large smile faulting for a second, quickly recovering he leaned back to look up to the stars while releasing a sigh before questioning him again in a more serious manner. "What's your second name? I asked Anko earlier but she wouldn't say. I bet you're an Uchiha, I mean it would make sense, she wanted to hide your Sharingan and you look like one."

"...Namikaze..." The word was ground out with hatred. Despite being proud of his heritage there was a certain two people that brought up bad memories.

With that one word Deidara's face went from a smile to resembling a fish. "Wait...but...but you look nothing like him."

By now Naruto was sitting down against the tree again. Responding in a nonchalant tone he said, "So I'm told... you're from Iwa. What are you gonah do now, kill me?" In all honesty is wouldn't blame him. The Fourth Hokage slaughtered over a thousand Iwa Shinobi in a matter of minutes, whether it was Genin or Jounin, it was of no matter. Death was a terrible thing and he felt as if he knew what it was like to lose loved ones, he knew that sort of pain too well.

There was a moment of silence were Deidara was simply looking into the stars before he spoke out, this time in a more mellow tone. "You know, any other person from Iwa, whether it be a civilian or old man Onoki would try and kill you right now. The fame for killing the Yondaime Hokage's only son would be ridiculous, it's a one way ticket to being a hero."

Naruto didn't visibly react to the answer however he was surprised. "You won't kill me... why would that be? Not one for fame and fortune or do you just not like killing." The last bit was said with a hint of disbelief, anyone he had ever met was interested in one of the two. Even he and Itachi were working towards making a name for themselves.

"Ha...I've never been told that before. Killing is part of our life, if we can't do that then what good are we? It's the same with your dad. He killed others to save what he loved. Nothing's wrong about that..." The bored and somewhat awkward conversation had all but vanished. It was strange, he knew nothing about this random kid from Konoha yet he felt comfortable talking to him. That didn't happen to him often... if at all

Naruto was a different case; retaining his monotone voice he asked another question. "So you don't mind killing and you understand what being a Shinobi is...you're smarter than most Genin, I'll give you that." Deidara interested him. There weren't many people that could see from another person's point of view and there was always a reason for that.

"Yeah, well I haven't had the most privileged life so that helps. Learning to fend for yourself surprisingly makes killing and thinking easy. In the end of the day its experience at doing things yourself, learning the value of something and appreciating something and as mundane as it is, it taught me how to see past the hard parts and look towards the good. When it came to my first kill...it didn't even affect me. The way I saw it, his life was at risk or mine." This raven haired kid was abnormal. It must have been a tiring day because he didn't talk about these sorts of things. He was a simple minded guy that liked simple things, blowing stuff up was at the top and talking about his art was a close second so why was he laid back and watching the stars while talking to Naruto Namikaze about shit he wanted to forget. 'Damn my awesome personality.'

He wasn't overly interested in talking to the Iwa Genin but he didn't have anything better to do. Sleep was an option but with sleep came his thoughts. Wanting to postpone this for a little while longer he said, "You had a shitty life? You seem like a pretty jolly person to me." Honestly, nearly everyone he ever talked to, which wasn't a lot, had a damn sob story.

Releasing a sigh he waited to hear what it was, then he would decide whether it was a hard life or not. 'Most of them start tearing up by the halfway point due to the same run of the mill crap.' During a mission he had to listen to some old man ranting on about how the life of kids nowadays was a dream compared to his time. He wouldn't have argued with him if he didn't go on to explain his unspeakable life. 'That old prune thought growing mais for half the price was a hard life, and yet there's kids all over the elemental nations killing and losing loved ones...pitiful.'

This was why he wasn't very optimistic. Everyone thought they had a hard life, when in fact they had it easy.

Keeping the same mellow and composed tone Deidara responded to the question. "You'd be surprised... My life's pretty normal for an Iwa kid born when I was but that doesn't mean it's good... I never knew much about my mother. She was a civilian from Iwa that died during childbirth. To be honest I've never really given it much thought and it's impossible to find out anything about her. However I do know a lot about my father. He was a high ranking Jounin and member of the explosion corps so from what I've heard he was pretty strong. The bastard was a far out relative to our current Kage and was lucky enough to inherit the Dust Release. That's why the old man took an interest in me; he wanted to train me in the hopes I would awaken it." He never was very private about his life, he wore his heart on his sleeve and was proud of it but that didn't mean he told random people this sort of information. Why he was talking about it now was beyond him.

"Well... you had it worse than most others I've heard. By the sound of it you don't think too highly of your dad and how come you can't find anything out about your mum?" Deidara now had him interested. He was never one for a sob story but finding out about an enemy team member not to mention the student of the Third Tsuchikage had its benefits. He didn't care about that though. Deidara didn't know it but they were quite similar, he was never loved by a mother and, by the sound of it, never received the emotion from his father. The exact same as him.

Throughout the entire conversation Deidara's voice was unwavering, the reason for this as he had learnt to let go. He didn't care about it anymore. "Well, I know a lot about the man but I never met him. According to Onoki he went ahead and raped my mum before getting himself killed the next day during a mission. The only reason they knew about me was because he told his friend. Wondering whether he managed to produce a kid or not he eventually found me in one of the orphanages. Apparently I looked nothing like him but the long blonde hair that we shared was a dead giveaway then the DNA tests were done the old man took interest in me and the rest is history."

There was another long silence after that in which Deidara's thoughts went towards himself. His father had the Dust release and his mother was just a normal civilian, but whatever sort of combination was made caused him to be born with his own unique bloodline, 'If it could even be called that.' It was strange, he was pretty sure he was the only one to ever be born with mouths on his hands and chest but he didn't mind. When they were closed it was barely noticeable and they were very helpful for his art.

While Deidara was thinking Naruto speculated his own thoughts on what he had just heard which lead him to an unexpected conclusion. He would never admit to it but he respected Deidara. The reason for this was simple, Deidara had succeeded in letting go of his past and thinking of the future, something that he was failing at. He could hate and curse his parents all he liked but he never forgot about them. Always in the back of his head, always the temptation to just unleash his inner wants and desires and destroy them. Deidara was able to succeed where he failed so for that he had his respect.

Wanting to move onto a brighter topic, Deidara started up the conversation again with a more upbeat and his usual confident tone, "Earlier you summoned a huge wolf but all that tells me is that you have a lot of chakra to throw around. How strong are you really?" He still found it hard to believe there was a summon animal that size but that was beside the point. From what he had learned from talking to Anko, Naruto was a strange kid. To quote her exact words she said, "He's a secretive, unreadable and an impossible to predict bastard that has no social skills and refuses to have any sort of intimate relationship with the opposite gender..." He decided not to talk to Anko again.

Naruto, who was still expanding his senses in search of any enemies, answered the question, "To be honest I don't know. I've never had a real challenge so I don't know how far I can be pushed." Opening his eyes with newly gained information of the surrounding two miles told him that three teams were in the area. One team was at the edge of his senses and they hadn't moved in the last hour so he suspected they were sleeping. Another group was actually quite near them but were currently travelling away so they weren't any problem either. The last group however was the annoyance. They were about a mile away, which was around ten minutes considering they weren't moving very fast. The problem was they were unknowingly heading directly for their camp.

Analysing the situation within a matter of seconds he decided to voice this information before his blonde haired acquaintance replied. "There's a team heading directly for us. I suggest we confront them before they get too close to camp."

As soon as those words left his mouth Deidara jumped onto his feat in an excited manner before fist pumping the air in celebration, "Finally, this island is littered with Genin from the five main villages and all my team got to see was a big ass ape... are we still using Taijutsu or are we all good. I mean, in the dark we could lose any beasts pretty easy, not to mention we could probably outrun them." He really had the urge to blow stuff up. That being said he knew the animals were not to be underestimated after the last incident but he was confident that he and Naruto could lose them if needed as he didn't have Kurotsuchi slowing him down. If all hell broke loose, like last time, there was always his explosions and Naruto's Summon.

At first he was going to decline. That was when his neglected child-like and fun loving side broke through that screamed for a flashy Jutsu or being able to let lose without any restraints. Like the clearing of the bandit camp, the dance wouldn't last too long but it would be way more fun. He and Deidara were similar. They both loved a fight, they both were a little over confident and their rebellious side loved to let loose.

Shoving his hands into his pockets and with a ear splitting smile the blond haired Genin questioned, "You down for obliterating them?"

"...I'm down."

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

After humiliating the enemy team they sent them packing in a very...explosive fashion. From that point on it was the usual routine as their watch times had both ended so they headed to their separate area's for some much needed sleep, for Deidara this was their large team tent that Akatsuchi brought in a sealing scroll. Since Naruto's team didn't have one they slept out in their sleeping bags around the fire. After a peaceful night sleep the morning was too put it simply, annoying. Being woken up by Anko's lightning chakra finger was the first strike. Considering Itachi wanted everyone up early he didn't get much sleep. Then to top it all off, the Iwa annoyance woke up. To put it simply, she was not open minded when it came to his relatives.

Briefly talking to his new blonde haired companion about it shared some light on the situation. She was the granddaughter of their Kage and had lost a lot of relatives in the war, nobody close but they were relatives none the less. It wasn't like he cared, and he didn't even blame her for thinking as she did; that was human nature, the reason he was annoyed was because it was just a hassle. She didn't try to attack him but the problem required his attention to resolve it. With that done and a little bit of logical talking from Itachi he was just receiving glares and the occasional insult.

This and a quick breakfast of cooked fish taking up well over an hour the two teams set out looking for a way of the island, the only difference from yesterday being the glare cutting through the back of his head. He didn't care though, Minato single handily dismantled families and for a patriot like Kurotsuchi. He was certain she had been fed tales of the war by Onoki, not to mention the bad propaganda towards Konoha would affect her.

Travelling at high speeds through the forest meant that the edge of the island was quickly in view, and that was what his mind was now lingering on too. How the hell do you get off a floating island? After his little stunt in the Raikage office, Raijin was basically unusable for a about a week. His partner made it clear that summoning him wouldn't work as he had to rest because of the amount of chakra used. Similar to any Shinobi, chakra exhaustion wasn't something to take lightly and with the amount required to unable lightning to form he would have to sit out for a while. 'Oh well, I'm sure we can think of something.'

Being at the front of the pack he increased his darted his speed up a gear; reaching the edge of the island quickly and before the Iwa members could see the front of him he leaned out over the island and activated his Sharingan. With the use of enhanced vision and heightened prediction skills he estimated they were about 1000 feet in the air. Deactivating his Dojutsu he turned around and called out to his team, "I reckon were about a 1000 feet up, it's too high to jump but I've got an idea to get off."

'I really gotta get a flying technique at some point.' He had often thought about how to make one but he couldn't think of anything that would work to his tastes. He needed something that was instant and held power; he had no interest in being able to run at unseen speeds but just float about in the air.

With his fellow Genins now standing near him he gave them a heads up for what he was about to do. "I don't want to wait around for you all to find a way off so ill cya down there." Who said it would be informative.

With his sentence over he leaped of the floating island, like doing anything remotely dangerous or what others would consider suicidal he had no second thoughts. So what if he had only just made a plan based on something he had never tried before. Most things came naturally so this would to.

"Did...did he just do that?" The disbelieving voice of Kurotsuchi was heard throughout the somewhat awkward silence. Deidara was cracking up because apparently something amused him. Her plump team member was simply staring at the spot the Namikaze jumped from with an open mouth and dumbfounded expression. The thing that made it weird though was his teammates. They just continued talking like nothing had even happened, like these sorts of things were a daily routine. 'And I thought Iwa was filled with freaks.

Soaring towards the small speck that was Kumo Naruto could be seen with arms hanging rigidly by his side and hair blowing wildly behind him, to those in Kumo that had a good enough eye he looked like a black and silver blur free falling towards the ground. About half the distance had already been flown so it was time to enact his plan. Moulding a large amount of his chakra he proceeded to shout out the name of his most versatile technique,** "Shadow clone Jutsu."**

Where there was one tiny speck in the sky there was now over 500 but he wasn't done yet. With his wordless command every clone grabbed the nearest one and within seconds a ball of clones had surrounded themselves around him but he wasn't done yet. To ensure safety and reduce falling damage every clone channeled chakra all over their body this resulted in a very bizarre view from the ground.

To the civilians and Shinobi of Kumo the village was overshadowed by the giant form of the flying turtle Genbu but strangely enough that wasn't the odd bit. Directly above them was what looked like a black and silver clump of rock hurtling towards them, to top it all off it was glowing a light blue. "What the hell is that thing?"

Responding to the curious civilian the random Jounin replied, "That my friend is a chakra enhanced ball of shadow clones hurtling towards the centre of our village...some of the more, innovative Genin tend to find a more unorthodox method."

As soon as the words left his mouth the ball of shadow clones collided with the ground and puffed into a dark grey smoke. Walking out of the smoke unscathed like nothing partly interesting had just happened a certain raven haired Namikaze could be seen dusting off his silver armoured shoulder pads before looking back towards the island. "Well, it was certainly quicker than building a ladder."

**"You could have gotten us killed, fool."**

'You would of healed me you delusion mutt.' He allowed a slight smirk to appear on his face at the sound of Kurama growling. He always got the last say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So we got that chapter finished up it style, plus we can move onto the good stuff now, the fights.**

**About that I was wondering on what you want next for the preliminary rounds, Team Battles or Single Battles. I'm happy enough writing either but if you want a specific one let me know.**

**This chapter was set on a little more character progression in the form of Deidara and setting up for the actual fighting part of the exams. Deidara is one of those characters I really like. His personality is pretty unique and it's sorta like Anko's only less sexual. That doesn't even touch the subject of his fighting style which is pretty cool, because of this I have a completely different role for him in this story that I think you all will like.**

**We got to see a little character progression in terms if Naruto as we got to see his thoughts and more about his feelings towards his messed up situation and life.**

**To anybody hoping for a Kushina and Minato chapter...ehh, sorry I guess. Originally I planned on writing it but the more I thought about it the less appealing it sounded. Bear in mind it's only been a day after the 8==D happened so it would just be Kushina and Minato freaking out without actually knowing whether or not she was pregnant; it would be of no use not to mention it would leave you in the exact same situation as the end of last chapter.**

**What did you think of the Raikage's and Mikoto's analysis of Naruto? Both think he had certain mental defaults but in different ways. One is basically worried about Naruto losing a grip on his emotions and lashing out while the other is worried about the boys' goals. I can tell you now that they both have good reason too. Naruto in this story will lose control of his emotions, and to those that perceive his as an invincible prodigy...to put it plainly he's not. There will be times in this story where Naruto is battered and beat like a rag doll.**

**So, I think that's pretty much it. The chapter took a little longer than expected as I'm still preoccupied with exams. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you have anything that you would like to see in this story please feel free to suggest it as all ideas would be helpful and appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, one final thing. I want everyone's opinion on who they want for the final pairing. All characters are valid for this as long as it is a female in the Naruto universe, hell, if you want I could write an OC pairing.**

**Thanks-Necro.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Best We Can Offer

**A/N - So last chapter was kind of like the calm before the storm. I finished off the big animal fight (Sirius going ham) then from there it was all character development and how Naruto views himself. As a lot of you can tell, if the reviews are anything to go by, Naruto is slowly losing himself little by little. This will become more apparent over time but I think the Raikage's and Mikoto's paragraph did a good job of setting the basis for what is wrong and what is inevitable to happen to somebody in Naruto's situation whether it be simple insanity through his actions or lashing out at those around him you'll just have to wait and see...Damn, between the Prophecy, the silver chakra and basically everything revolving Naruto's life, its gonah start getting interesting. If you think this story has been good so far you will foam at the mouth for what I have planned.**

**To those of you that are worried about this story having too much humour despite the somewhat dramatic and dark situations Naruto is in don't worry. I'm simply trying to fit in little bits of humour in where I can before this story becomes darker. There will still be the odd bit but I'll have to cut down on humour so it doesn't mess up the atmosphere.**

**Before every chapter I've decided to put in a cool, funny or important quote from one of the characters. Don't worry about the previous chapters, I'll go back and update one in.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The boy is broken. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens when you have a prodigy child that may or may not resort to very extreme measures to get what he wants. Naruto Namikaze is 7 and he's doing things that any sane person would not. What happens when the boy decides he's had enough? How far is too far in order to get his goals?" - A, the Fourth Raikage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anko's Room, Hotel in Kumogakure<span>**

"Who knew our beds were so good at home; this one's good, but ours are in a different league." The ranting of a certain purple haired Genin could be heard throughout her hotel room, the only problem being there was nobody to hear it. "Five star hotel my ass."

Usually by this point Naruto would have playfully told her to shut up and Itachi, 'Itachi would have made a logical statement revolving my situation with a intelligent proclamation on a multitude of solutions to solve it...'

"Damn I need to stop hanging around with that dork; I'm even starting to talk like him." The three of them had completed the second task two days ago, finally making their way off the island by building a large vine they were able to climb down to safety before heading back to the academy to hand in their scroll to the rapping proctor called B. Just thinking of that made her smile, Naruto and B didn't get on too well; Naruto not being one to necessarily hide what he thinks, commented on B's rapping. It didn't end well. After that it was pretty uneventful, they had to wait until tomorrow for the task to officially end as other teams still had to get off the giant turtle that was apparently called Genbu, so here she was, lying in her bed while the Sharingan duo decided to get some fresh air. Of course, she was asked to come too but getting out of bed was easier said than done.

Giving a yawn she shut her eyes while pulling the covers up to snuggle deeper into the bed, 'Ahh, this is the life...'

"ANKO, GET UP! A Kunoichi needs to be up early...it's a quarter past two in the afternoon." The voice of Mikoto could be heard along with the quick somewhat violent rapping on the door.

Anko was always a somewhat laid back person, so when her team-mates got up to leave early in the morning she locked the door behind them allowing herself a few extra hours in bed...by a few it was now six. "Coming now Mikoto-sensei." She knew Mikoto wouldn't knock down the door, they were in a hotel after all and she wasn't brash enough. Then she wouldn't be able to pick the locks either as they were in a hotel designed for Shinobi, the locks were secure and impossible to pick for most if not all people. With that line of thought she reached out with a groan and clumsily placed the nearby pillow over head. Five minutes later all that could be heard was the shallow breathing of the purple haired Genin, obviously succumbing to sleep.

By this point Mikoto had lost all hope of getting some quick training in before the second task concluded. She was hoping to go over some of the techniques she had taught Anko not to mention giving her any info or advice she could without giving away the secret that there was to be a preliminary round. It was at this time that she thought of a plan, one that would no doubt work without giving away anything important. Raising her voice so she could get her attention she said "Anko." The only response was a groan. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the local dango store, they say Kumo makes the best dango not to mention they sell exclusive flavors here." Her voice was laced with amusement. Just saying it nearly made her laugh, the reason being because she knew it would work; Anko and dango were like Guy and his green spandex. It just happened and nobody questioned it.

Sure enough within a second a fully dressed and hyper Anko burst out of the door. Giggling to herself she said, "I lied, were training first and then its dango." Still giggling she looked behind her to see the blank face of very abnormal Anko.

Anko came to a conclusion that day, Mikoto-sensei was evil. With a monotone voice that would remind Mikoto eerily of her son Anko proclaimed, "Sensei, listen closely, evil is moral, not metaphysical. Evil exists when someone violates the good, that is, when a human chooses to disobey the natural order of things. Evil is therefore good perverted. Goodness cannot exist without evil like evil cannot without good...you took that theory and obliterated it with that sentence. Your sentence contained no good just evil. I have come to the conclusion that you are the origin of evil sensei..."

There was an awkward silence after that, she didn't know whether to laugh or be frightened, 'After all it was just dango.' Her eyes widened at that. She had made a grave mistake, it was Anko she was dealing with, dango was a supreme importance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Naruto &amp; Itachi Later That Day<span>**

The sound of heavy thuds and smashing of rocks could be heard throughout the training field. Anyone who was watching would be truly amazed at the level two Konoha Genin were performing at. The surface to the training ground was extremely uneven and littered with boulders of varied sizes, the largest being at least ten feet tall. What was amazing about these Genin wasn't the fact that they were fighting at high Chunin level or the fact that the blood red flash of their Sharingan was bounding around the field with the flow of their spar, giving off a reminiscent scene of a light show at the early stages of dusk. What was amazing was the how long they were fighting.

A light flurry of snow could be seen falling from the dark sky above indicating the low temperatures that Kumo was famous for during winter, with the two Genin kneeling at opposite ends of the training field their exhaling pants for oxygen showcased the fatigue of a simple spar between the Sharingan duos. Both were prideful in their skills and aimed to be the best, a "mundane" thing like sparring was taken to the utmost of extremes; the fact it was still called a spar and not a death match was abnormal in itself. They sparred at least once a month; Mikoto had made them promise not to use any Jutsu above B-rank, anything more and they wouldn't stop until one was either unconscious or dead. Considering the stubbornness of the two and their will to outdo the other, it would be the latter.

With one knee still on the ground Itachi decided to put his plan into motion, 'we have been resting for well over a minute now. Naruto is trying to fight unconsciousness and I'm about to run out of chakra, time to finish this.' With a unseen smirk he clumsily placed his left hand on the ground while leaning slightly forward making himself look like he was about to fall. This was the only thing he needed to perform his plan, with a kunai shooting out of his long sleeved cloak into his right hand he launched it at the still kneeling figure of Naruto who now had widened eyes.

Seeing the unexpected kunai whiz towards him he barrel rolled to the left before his eyes widened even more. 'I know this trick Itachi.' He knew what was about to happen, Itachi would perform a body replacement with the kunai then deliver the final blow to him for a swift victory, it may have worked a year ago but he had progressed since then.

However, Itachi had too.

As expected Itachi appeared out of thin air to his right. Still on his knees after the barrel roll he lunged forward grabbing Itachi by the throat and slamming him to the ground causing spider web cracks to form.

With Itachi being firmly held in his grasp the match was all but over, one quick activation of his hidden blade and he could end it all. With a smirk on his face he taunted, "Even though were evenly skilled your predictability is laughable. The second you threw that kunai I had solved your plan."

Itachi just smirked, "Have you?" His only movement was a swift flick of his left wrist.

With that the figure of Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke, instead of holding him by the throat, he felt the unfamiliar sensation of cold steel pressed tightly along his neck.

To anyone watching it all happened in seconds, the kunai was unexpectedly launched before being replaced by the thrower, however before he even landed from the replacement his opponent had him slammed to the ground and was taunting him. Then the figure disappeared again only to appear behind him with a kunai tightly to his partner's neck. The reaction times were incredible and to any civilian, would seem inhuman.

With a sigh Naruto closed his eyes and questioned, "I couldn't detect a clone with my Sharingan, what did you do?"

Thinking to himself he internally mused, 'There's always the possibility that Itachi has managed to master the **Kage Bunshin** and make indistinguishable clones, but only I can do that...right?'

Itachi used a simple trick, when leaning forward on his knees he placed his left hand on the ground, doing so he was able to pick up a small pebble to throw and replace him if needed. 'Simple yet brilliant, I knew he would pin me, all that was needed was to flick the pebble away and with my mastery over the Substitution technique I could appear behind him.' When Naruto decided to train in Ezokusu valley he could make his own advancements with the help of his clan, particularly Shisui. His friend was known well for the use of the body flicker Technique, he could disappear and appear without a sound or any warning, so that's how the idea hit him, take a simple skill and perfect it to your advantage. He still hadn't reached the limits of this Jutsu but he was coming along nicely.

Naruto had figured it out too as he opened his hand that was previously on Itachi's throat only to see a pebble. 'Pfft, that's why he always practices the **Body Replacement Technique.** He no longer needs hand-signs.'

That was why Itachi was recognized and praised in Konoha. With a golden generation of strong Shinobi coming through the ranks it would be easy to be forgotten but when anyone thought of a promising Genin, Itachi always came to mind.

Naruto then opened his eyes and cracked a smile, "I guess that makes it another draw."

Itachi had only just registered the words when he felt a small prick in his stomach, to be more precise his lung. They were at a stand-off, Naruto must of predicted what was happening by seeing the small movement of his wrist, having no time to move he did the only thing he could. Go for the kill-or in this case, hold a blade against an organ. "I have to admit, I thought it was over...oh well."

With that both figures holding each other at knife-point climaxed the spar with an unexpected twist; both of them burst into smoke, signaling that all along they were **Kage Bunshin.**

Both Shinobi jumped back into the training field from their hiding places with pants and sweat rolling off in abundance. it was clear to anyone that the two Sharingan users were on their last legs.

Speaking up with a strained voice and a worn out expression Itachi questioned, "When did you switch with the clone?" He was sure that he had won that time, he couldn't detect Naruto's perfectly chakra split **Kage Bunshin** even with his Sharingan but at least he now had the knowledge that his skill with the Jutsu was enough to deceive the famed Dojutsu also.

Naruto who was equally fatigued answered, "Just before I collapsed, I thought you would have something planned so I was just being safe. You did the same?" The only answer he received was the slight nod of his friends head, signaling that he too switched just before collapsing.

Any sane person would call the spar a draw and move on, these two however were different. It wasn't a matter of training, when they sparred it was to test each other and see who was better, if it weren't for Mikoto's restriction of A and S-ranked techniques the duo would be firing them around like toys. They didn't spar at this level often as Mikoto would always stop the fight, but for a few times a year when they did it always ended the same way, both would lose consciousness and there was never a winner. They didn't have the luxury to be allowed to fire off killing Jutsu or anything new as it was simply too dangerous for training, this lead to a drawn out and lengthy spar that would always end in a draw. If the duo were to ever fight seriously and at full power...there would be casualties.

Both Genin were looking passively at each other but both had the same thoughts going through their mind, 'When we meet in the exams, I'm not holding back.' It was like an unspoken treaty, they knew that the end of the second task was tomorrow and if the third task was to take place they needed to save their energy. This fight could wait and when they continued it there would be no holding back.

With that they both fell to the ground, unconsciousness taking control over their worn-out bodies.

The watchful eyes of a certain Uchiha sensei had experienced the spar between the two Konoha prodigies. She was about to run out and stop the "spar" countless times but she needed to find out information first. How far would they go?

It was always the case. She was always worried about the two of them when they sparred, but now that the third task was going to happen it was even worse, 'it's not like I can run onto the field and stop a live match for the Chunin exams.' Her son and Naruto were best of friends, they shared a house and were best friends but when it came to fighting everything was thrown out the window. It was all or nothing.

'They should have been out cold an hour ago; the only thing keeping them going was the will to beat the other.' The fact they kept going despite their body telling them to stop was worrying. She wasn't worried about one beating the other, if anything they were too evenly matched, it was impossible to tell a winner and if one was ever decided the other would just have to deal with it. What she was worried about is how far they are willing to go to get that win. She had no doubt that high ranking techniques would be used if they were necessary but even worse than that, what would it take for the other to go down? She had witnessed Itachi be slammed against a boulder causing it to shatter before escaping only to receive a **Grand Fireball Jutsu** from point blank range courtesy of his best friend. Naruto got it just as bad, Itachi managed to briefly catch him in a stunning Genjutsu despite Naruto having the Sharingan, and with that brief second advantage had closed the gap only to manage a brutal uppercut to the Namikaze's face finished off nicely with a **Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique** that had shuriken concealed within each volley... all the shuriken managed to hit its target.

If this was what they called a friendly spar, she dreaded what a fight was.

**A/N- To those wondering why the spar was so similar than their previous one; it's to show their progression out of the year's training, both of them have improved but it's still unclear who has the upper hand.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day, Kumogakure Academy.<span>**

Standing on a platform with her arms leaning against the railing Mikoto Uchiha could be seen looking down at her team and the other Genin who had managed to pass. Of course she was accompanied by other Jonin from different villages across the elemental nations but she was too lost in thought to talk to them. Her thoughts were troubled recently, first of all and as a mother her most worrying one so far was her son. She acknowledged that some people were just different, whether it be the way they talk, act or anything unique really, but her son was abnormal. She still loved him and it wasn't a bad thing to be abnormal, she just often worried about him. She was never able to give a childhood to Itachi like other children would get. Instead of playing with toys or action figures of weird and wonderful things, he was given a rubber kunai for practicing. This was the example that showcased the life she was able to give her son.

Shaking her head she summed up her eldest sons life. 'Born to kill.' Not in the sense that Itachi was a killer or liked doing so but in a different way. If you took a step back and looked at everything that revolved around being a Shinobi, it was truly scary. Children who were no older than four were encouraged to go on and perform a job were killing was a necessity; anything went if it was for the good of your village and that's not even covering on the deeds that the Anbu fulfill. It made her question the very being of life, 'Why would any sane mother want their child to become a Shinobi.' Konohagakure no Sato was generally a good village, considered the most kind-hearted, trustworthy and good natured out of them all. That was what the elemental nations think at least, being able to take a step back allowed her to see the truth, no village is any good.

The way the Shinobi system was at the moment was accepted for just one reason, it was considered normal. Normal that killing was part of a job, normal that kids are stolen of their youth and trained to be Shinobi and the most frightening thing, normal that this was needed. This was why she agreed with her son and Naruto, the world needed a change but whoever took on the task would fail. The world had been set in its ways for longer than she cared to think about. She compared it to iron, when a blacksmith would hammer away at the metal he would refine it and shape it. The dirt and waste would be removed and it could be crafted into something beautiful however like everything, it was never perfect. Iron was a strange metal that required a blacksmith of extreme experience, skill and knowledge to make, hammer to much at it and it would become brittle and brake. She compared this to Hashirama who tried to enforce his teachings onto people with the hope that they would understand, ultimately it worked but like his Iron object it lasted no time and within ten years of his alliance with the other main villages the first Shinobi war broke out.

Then there was the Sage of Six Paths, his problem was taking too long, unlike Hashirama he didn't enforce his teachings, he trusted the world with the power of chakra, he tried to guide it without forcing it like the blacksmith would to iron. The result in this was amazing, but it had too many faults. With this technique you could make the sharpest and most luxuries items but there flaw were the strength, after any amount of use or strain they would snap like wood. The Sage of Six Paths peace managed to last a generation but then the goal he strived and worked so hard to achieve was smashed and was of no more use. 'Hmm, ironic. Iron was what we made are first weapons out of and it's the perfect example to this war torn world.'

She disagreed with the entire system, from simple removal of bandits to the killing of missing nin. All of it was wrong, but what else can you do. There was entire villages that wanted destruction on others for things like petty grudges; there were multiple organizations that would gladly commit crime to get what they want. What were the people of old meant to do when all this started? It wasn't like a scolding would do anything, so they resorted to killing, the killing turned to a battle and then a war. The only difference between now and then was the usage of chakra coupled with villages. 'The people of old formed clans and fought with weapons, now we form villages and fight with Jutsu and weapons.' Out of revenge, boredom or greed it was a never ending cycle and it needed to stop.

With those thoughts in occupying the Uchiha's mind, her eyes fell on Naruto. 'He won't be the one to do it.' Naruto was unreadable, his expression when he was happy and about to commit murder were the same. He didn't speak unless spoken to and overall seemed to exude an uninterested attitude. She knew it wasn't fair to make this judgment but it's what she truly thought.

She never spoke to him unless training or needed him to do something as she had promised to keep her distance for Minato and Kushina and yet she cared about him. Her relationship with him was indescribable; she cared about him, yet she didn't talk to him. She wanted him to progress and to achieve his goals yet she didn't know him on any sort of personal level. 'So this is what you have to deal with Kushina...I pity you.'

In her mind Naruto wouldn't achieve his goals for one simple reason; the world didn't want to change. There were people that would share his dream and follow the way of life he wanted to implement, but there would always be the stubborn or in this case rebellious ones that would cause havoc and mayhem. In her eyes peace was a dream, a way of life to live by; but it was never meant to be meet. It was similar to what she was told by her father. 'Aim for the stars and land on the moon.'

Peace was a goal to drive towards, to live by and look forward to in death, in her eyes it would never be achieved during life. 'If The Sage couldn't do it, who could?' She had read all about the sage from the Uchiha stone tablet, despite him being considered a myth by almost all ninja she knew otherwise.

Shaking her head as a method of removing these unwanted depressing thoughts she focused onto the lecture the passing Genin were getting, not before muttering a silent prayer, "I just hope everything works out for the best." She had a lot going on at the moment, she just hoped that in a decade's time she could look back and laugh about how idiotic her situation was...

She doubted that.

"And that is why we hold the Chunin Exams, it's a chance to improve relationships therefore prevent war, not to mention it's a great way to show which village has the most promising future." The voice of the Raikage boomed around the silent room, it wasn't a shout but it was a voice that seemed to command authority, it was the voice of a Kage.

Continuing his speech he continued, "Each and every Genin here must remember these three points that may seem harsh but will only become more apparent the higher ranked you get. As a Chunin you must lead teams; other Shinobi will rely on your skill, leadership and knowledge to guide them and ultimately, their lives are in your hands so it is important to know what you're going to be fighting for." It was harsh, but it would sort out any Genin still in their fantasy dream land.

"Number one. You are a tool, as a Genin you are expected to do petty jobs that lazy or incapable civilians cannot. This of course is only for a few months but even then, once you start your C-ranks most of the time it is quite similar only outside the comfort of your village. This changes once you become Chunin. You are a tool that is now sharpened and ready to be deployed. This is only one scenario that you may have to deal with. If there is a missing-nin in the area that could be harmful or a threat he has to be dealt with...The higher ranked ninja of the village are occupied or on other missions and the missing nin just happens to be A-ranked or even S-ranked, as a Chunin, you are the distraction; you're not strong enough to do any damage so your job will be to pester and annoy the enemy. This job has the highest death rate out of any mission villages assign. You will be ordered to work with a team of Chunin with a Jonin leader that you may have not even talked to before; as a squad your goal will be to dispatch the missing-nin even though he is capable of going head to head with a Kage. Can you put your life on the line for your other squad members? Can you deal with that scenario?" He was only at one point and he could see the frowns and panicked expressions on most of the Genin.

"Number two. Even after all of this, you are still a grunt. With the promotion from Genin to Chunin you gain the ability to lead teams. That is the only positive benefit if you take away a measly flak jacket as your reward and some of you don't even want to lead. You are below Tokubetsu Jonin, Jonin, all of Anbu and finally your Kage. You are nothing more than a Genin with the extra probability to die for your village. In times of war Genin are considered fodder. In times of peace, like now, Chunin are the likeliest ninja to die... do you all still want to become a Chunin? He let that one sink in. The tension in the room was extremely overbearing; the less experienced Jonin had their eyes scanning around the room like something was going to happen and the majority of Genin were all but shaking.

One of the more experienced Jonin wearing a mushroom shaped black hat and an eye patch walked forward before whispering in the Kage's ear, "Raikage-sama, with all due respect. Don't you think it would be best to tone down the intensity; we want to encourage them to do their best. If you keep going we'll have no Genin to participate in the final stage." His voice was a whisper but it didn't stop the entirety of the room from hearing every word.

The Raikage not knowing this gave the usual rough response that was laced with anger, "That's the point Dodai, the Genin that stay will be as hard as nails. The elemental nations need tough bastards that will get the job done." The emotional Kage had the tendency to smash something when angered or in this case questioned, not having the usual desk or window to smash he settled with stamping his foot on the ground and creating a small crater.

The entirety of the room would have sweat dropped at the strange scene if it wasn't for the Raikage's sentence. The Genin new the next test would be difficult, this was the first Chunin exams in years that had every major village attending, this meant the cream of the crop Genin were sent and anyone that had made it this far was an extremely skilled ninja and most likely a prodigy from their village. No matter who you faced it would be at least a challenge.

Pretending the scene didn't happen he continued on with his third and most frightening point, "Number three. My last and most important point is that each and every one of you knows what this is all about. In times of sorrow to happiness you must continue to do one extremely important thing for the good of your village. If you listen to anything that I say today, listen to this, as a Chunin of your village you mus-"

"ZZZzzzZZZ." The unrestrained tumultuous snore cut through the silent room with effortless facility that only a certain purple haired Konoha Genin could fabricate. All the built up tension and nervousness that the Raikage's words produced were single handedly and accidentally erased by a sleeping Anko who was currently seen standing in the middle of the hall with her head slumped down sleeping at ease.

The silence continued for a few more seconds before the loud roar of the A ripped through the room along with a blast of killer intent, "Argh, to hell with it all, Dodai, explain the preliminaries then do them... I worked so hard on that speech." The last bit was muttered and thankfully nobody heard it this time due to the laughter and giggles of the Jonin and Genin.

Mikoto felt like banging her head off the wall. 'I bet the other Jonin think I'm a terrible sensei.' Her internal voice was panicking in her head comically; all the while Anko was still sleeping through the noise. 'I brought this upon myself. I shouldn't have woke her up yesterday.' Her internal comical screams continued.

With his Kage trudging over to the corner mumbling complaints about disrespectful brats he decided to get the show on the road, but first he had to do a quick explanation, "Ahem... now that Raikage-sama has kindly introduced and explained the reason behind the Chunin exams and what it means to be a Chunin it's time to explain the third and final task. The last task will be held at Kumo's stadium, the Fuji Dome, in one month's time. It will be a tournament styled match with the victor of each bracket progressing to the next round until we have a final winner. Before some smart alec asks, no you do not need to win for promotion. If you win you have no guarantee of promotion; what matters is how tactical and smart you perform and if you are capable of making the right decisions at the appropriate time." With that sentence finished he heard sighs of relief escaping a few of the Genin."

Deciding to continue he cleared out his throat again before pointing at the large TV screen on the wall behind him. "The Chunin Exams is a widely viewed event and due to the involvement of every nation we are able to broadcast the final task on live television without seeming bias to a specific nation. The previous tasks were broadcasted in the Jonin lounges in each of your villages and with the things some of you have done so far and with each and every Kage watching, some of the Genin here may already have done enough for promotion, but that's beside the point. This new system for this year's exam does have a drawback however. With such a large audience expected standards of all villages need to be at their optimum as their respect and economy is more at risk than usual. All the Kage's have already decided that instead of the usual 12 or 10 man final tasks it will be a 8 man final." As soon as he said that the amused smirks and smiles of the Jonin were littered around the room as the complaints and shouts of the Genin echoed throughout the small arena.

Waiting for the complaints to stop, which took longer than expected, Dodai then went on to explain the reasoning for this in his usual calm and composed tone, "As I said before, the Chunin Exams are viewed by an entire village every year with the addition of tourists, civilians and travelers from other villages. This year is no different except the audience is far larger. It's expected that most people who don't attend the event will at least watch it on TV therefore entire villages and therefore countries have their reputation and economy riding in the hands of their Genin. To ensure you all do well we need to showcase the cream of the crop, in this case the best each village can offer. To do this, we need a preliminary round."

Taking a look around the teams that made it he counted six, 'Only 18 Genin managed to make it through the forest. What the hell did you do to them B!' He had heard B devised a tough task for the Genin but to reduce the numbers from over two hundred to 18 was frightening. "Now before we move on is there anyone that would like to forfeit. If you think you aren't ready for the challenge or are currently low on chakra there is no shame in leaving to try again next year." This was the question he was dreading to ask. The Raikage had given a very honest talk and he was worried it would put the Genin off. Thankfully the purple haired Konoha nin had unknowingly diffused most of the built up tension but a few Genin were bound to be still nervous.

Standing amongst the other ninja Naruto was observing the people around him, 'It looks like we're the only Konoha team to make it through the second stage and by the feel of their chakra everyone here will at least provide a challenge.' The arena he was in was a basic square room that was tilled a light shade of blue with white walls. It also had a second floor railing that the Jonin were standing on. Looking to his left he could see Anko and Itachi analyzing the other competitors, like him they were waiting to see if anybody would raise their hand as they weren't fazed at all by the Raikage.

With this all happening in a matter of seconds two hidden Mist Genin rose their hands, speaking out in a shaky voice the male member said, I...I'm a little low on chakra after the second task."

With his short and awkward explanation given there were a few moments of silence before he walked out. Ironically he was very wet which caused raised eyebrows by the Genin who all were thinking the same thing, 'No way, was the proctor serious about the island flooding?'

Confirming this, the female forfeiter spoke out in a confident voice, "Yeah, I'm out too. After nearly drowning thanks to that damn turtle I'm beat. Needa get some rest before doing anything else. Good luck Mangetsu.' After that she too followed her team-mate out leaving only one more member of their original squad now known as Mangetsu. Unknowingly she dropped a bombshell on everyone else in the room.

The last member didn't seem to mind very much if his slight smile and nod of the head was anything to go by. Standing around the same height as Itachi and also looking the same age it was clear to anyone he was a strong Shinobi. He looked quite handsome for his age and had shoulder length white hair with pointed, shark-like teeth which was a common trait among some of the powerful clans in Kirigakure. His attire consisted of a dark, sleeveless shirt, light colored pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. Unusually he carried a water bottle attached to his white belt around his waist but some of the more intelligent occupants of the arena knew immediately that he was from the famed Hozuki clan, recognized as the strongest clan in Kiri. To finish his clothing he wore bandages around his neck, a forehead protector in the traditional place and standard Shinobi sandals.

Seeing all eyes looking towards him he decided to speak out, "It appears I have finally been noticed, it's about time to be honest." He was Mangetsu Hozuki, the second coming of the demon and prodigy of Kirigakure's strongest clan. 'It appears my reputation is far larger than I thought, most people think I'm already a Jonin so they must of thought I was just a look-a-like.' It wasn't like he tried to conceal his identity; he just floated by and enjoyed the experience. Task one was simple; he just used his secret ability to liquefy himself to avoid interrogation. The second task he just slept in a tree until the second day when he heard explosions and Fire Jutsu going off nearby. When he investigated all he saw was incinerated trees and blown up pieces of rock along with twenty or so scrolls. He picked one up and went back to sleep for the remainder of the task. 'Ahh, this is a much needed break from Suigetsu and the war, I even got to have a swim in the lake at the end of the task before coming here.' It was great. On the last day the giant turtle started descending towards ground until eventually it landed in a lake, using his ability he was able to stock up on new fresh water and enjoy some scenic views while floating around.

With his internal happy thoughts over he pulled out his water bottle and while taking a sip released the majority of the room were still looking at him with interest and amazement, 'Damn, I guess being next in line for one of the swords really got my name out there.'

While this was going on the other Genin had their own thoughts on the revelation.

Darui, C and Yugito had heard of Mangetsu Hozuki, said to be the best ninja ever produced out of his clan for his age and that was saying something considering they had produced Gengetsu Hozuki, the second Mizukage and a very formidable one at that.

Speaking in a low tone so nearby teams wouldn't hear his Darui said, "This tournament just got knocked up a scale, this kid is another prodigy that had already made a name for himself. if any of you face him avoid close combat." The person they were talking about was still sipping on his water; the Katana he had strapped across his back and the fact he was next in line to receive one of the Seven Swords of the Mist told him everything he needed to know.

Naruto on the other hand had never heard of this guy. Sure the Hozuki clan was known for their water tricks but apart from that he was relatively relaxed about the revelation. It was just another person he would beat before winning so it was fine by him if the competition increased.

Itachi and surprisingly Anko didn't follow this thought process. Itachi seeing Naruto make no reaction to the revelation spoke up in a low whisper, "Naruto, between the Darui, Yugito, Deidara, Kurotsuchi and now this guy the tournament is all prodigies. These are people like us, they live to fight and they want to win...you need to take them seriously."

It was one of the rare moments when Itachi read him wrongly. Turning around he had a genuine smile on that screamed excitement, his voice wasn't the normal monotone; it was filled with expectation. Expectation that this would be great. "What made you think I wasn't... this is not the Chunin exams any more. This is to prove who is the best. The top five hidden villages have entered their best Genin in years. Kumo have sent a student of their greatest Raikage and someone that will at least go on to be one of their best Jonin not to mention I'm pretty sure the other one is formidable if her potent chakra is anything to go by. Iwa have sent a prodigy of their famed explosive corps and the granddaughter of their Kage. Now the Mist has sent, arguably their most prodigal ninja ever...this isn't an exam any more. This is a stage." Whoever won this would be recognized as the best of their generation, everyone knew this.

It wasn't often that Naruto responded in more than a sentence but when he did it was something to remember and he agreed with him. This was no longer for promotion; this was for making a name. The biggest Chunin Exams ever hosted with each village sending once in a generation prodigal Genin, to even get to the top eight would be the equivalent of winning last year's exams.

Dodai getting frustrated at the whispers of the Genin and Jonin decided to get this show started. He was excited as anyone to see what the Genin had to offer. Not raising his voice he spoke out in a calm and authoritative tone, "It is time to start this show, we all want to see what you're capable of so don't hold back." With an unspoken command the computer screen started rolling through the names of the sixteen competitors before coming to a stop.

With an the calculating beeps of the computer stopping abruptly the names of the first fight were shown, "Would Darui and Kebin Meiji please stay in the arena, all the other contestants please make your way to the upper floor." With Dodai giving his command he hopped down to the arena to get ready to proctor the first match. He was as excited as anyone.

**Darui Vs Kebin Meiji**

With the other competitors making their way to the second floor, no doubt to their Jonin sensei, Darui and Kebin headed to opposite ends of the arena getting ready for the match. Darui being one of the most experienced in the room was feeling fairly confident but he had also figured it out that anyone in the arena was at least a challenge. 'I'm the third Raikage's student and he always said I had even more potential than his son...this may be dull but ill prove it.'

His opponent, Kebin, was around the same age as Darui if not a year or two younger, he wore traditional Suna gear which included beige pants with a brown long sleeved shirt with stripes on the torso. He also wore traditional ninja sandals along with a unique clothed hat, used to keep out sand and avoid irritation from the warm Suna sun. He was certain this fight would be easy; after all, being one of the strongest upcoming ninja in all of Sunagakure had his head just a little inflated. He had never heard of anyone named Darui and he wasn't the type to back down easily. "Let's get this party started Proctor, an elite Shinobi from the sand has no time to waste on nobody's." He also suffered from an extremely large head and if he was better at the tactical side of being a ninja he would know Darui was anything but a nobody.

Deidara feeling the need to tease his fellow freak called out to Naruto, "That guy's arrogance is comparable to you." Deidara loved teasing people but he hadn't known the Namikaze long enough to realize that Naruto always won. Considering he got everyone laughing at the raven haired Genin he was in for a long day.

Naruto who was leaning over the railing simply looked up and blew his hair out of his azure eyes, making direct contact for a few moments without the slightest emotion coming to his face he responded, "Who lit the fuse on your tampon... or for all I know, tampons?" Everyone was giggling at the first bit but when the second was said Deidara had turned a deep shade of red, not to mention the arena was echoing with the sound of laughter. All the while Naruto was still leaning on the railing with his eyes now shifted to the two competitors.

"Hehe...right. Competitors are you ready? Receiving a nod from Darui and a smile from Kebin he said, "Then begin." With that he jumped back to a safe distance to watch the events unfold.

Darui wasting no time withdrew his cleaver-like sword before leaping high into the air to smash it down on the still form of Kebin. 'If he doesn't move I'll kill him.' He was falling closer and closer to his target who was just looking at him with a smile on his face. Coming within range he slammed his cleaver down creating a crater of rock showing the force that was put into the strike. Thinking he confirmed his victory he rose and said, "That was anticlimactic."

"Tsh, tsh, tsh. So slow." Now standing at the opposite end of the arena he taunted the Kumo Shinobi, "Too think, Genin like you actually made it this far. Yes you may have your fancy Jutsu to get you out of tough situations but you lack...speed." With he blasted off from a standstill leaving a wake of dust where he stood.

To those watching, even the Jounin, everything was a blur. The figure of Darui was catapulted against the wall by what appeared to be an invisible force, which was until a blur appeared only to reveal the form of Kebin with an outstretched fist. "Speed beats all. Strength is good until you can't catch your opponent. Ninjutsu is the same but speed... speed is superior.

Nobody seemed to pay any attention to the, "Hear! Hear," from the Raikage.

Slowly getting up and wiping his lip from a little blood Darui sheathed his sword, 'Well, Taijutsu is no good and I'm not the best at Genjutsu, that leaves the good old Ninjutsu but I don't want to reveal too much.' He wasn't worried, he got hit straight in the face and apart from a bloody lip he hardly felt a thing. Running through a serious of hand sighs he then shouted out,** "Lightning Release: Active Bolt." **As the name suggests a small jolting bolt of lightning was shot directly out of his hands speeding towards Kebin, but like last time, just before it made contact Kebin simply vanished.

Appearing to Darui's left he again landed another hit only instead of his opponent being sent flying like last time he stood firm and returned a strong blow to the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Not giving Darui another chance to deliver a more decisive blow he jumped back to get a distance, this time being viewable.

Up in the stands Itachi was analysing the technique, It appears the sand nin is using some kind of Ninjutsu to increase his speed. However that's not the case, if he was he would've used it to retreat from being hit again.' Nobody could move that fast with pure muscle and he had ruled out Ninjutsu. He didn't know anything about Fuinjutsu but he could see no seals, "Then that leaves..."

Darui had come to the same conclusion, "Ahh, very smart. Instead of casting a Genjutsu onto your opponent you're a specialist at casting them on yourself. As I said, smart but it has its drawbacks." Showing his tactical mind at being able to work the problem out quickly was simple for a Shinobi of his caliber. At the start he was clueless but not even being able to see a blur despite having trained eyes to follow high speeds made his realize it wasn't Taijutsu. There was no way it was Ninjutsu either because the only one known to actually increase speed was the **Lightning Cloak**, it was an S-ranked technique and even then, it was still traceable to his trained eye. This left Genjutsu but it wouldn't be that because even after spiking his chakra with the use of a Jutsu it didn't break. With his quick thinking and logical mind he came to the conclusion that most wouldn't, self based Genjutsu. "You may be able to fake certain characteristics like your speed but it requires tremendous amounts of chakra to do something of that caliber. If I'm correct in assuming so you didn't want to waste chakra and it takes a few seconds to cast the technique, this caused you to jump back and allowing me to see you." While saying this he released a huge burst of chakra which disrupted anything his opponent might try to avoid his next attack.

His opponent didn't respond but he had him exactly where he wanted. He knew his main technique and by the sounds of things he wasn't too fond of any Ninjutsu or normal Taijutsu. A lot of people would have struggled to figure out the technique but he wasn't considered a prodigy for nothing. 'This has become dull, time to end it, besides the other fights will be more interesting.' Needing only two hand signs he again shouted out the name of his technique, however this one was a little more specialized. **"Storm Release: Homing Tear." **Holding his arms outright in front of himself with his palms facing forwards a blue aura of what looked to be water materialized out of thin air, but what was unexpected was the glow and the sparks of lightning flying off it suggesting otherwise. With a wordless command the ball jolted forwards in three separate directions but unlike lightning it curved similar to how the flow if water would.

Kebin doing everything he could to avoid the technique rolled to the left successfully dodging the first beam, 'Crap, I have no time to set up my Genjutsu.' Looking up from his knelled position he saw another beam, reacting just in time he ducked under it. With only the last beam left he decided not to wait until the last second and jumped high into the air then using chakra to stick to the ceiling. Looking down he saw the last beam zoom past his last located area. "Haha, it's not gonah be that easy, you're dealing with Suna's rookie of the yea-"

He never got to finish his sentence as the first beam hit him directly on the back immediately knocking him out and causing him to fall towards the floor. Seeing Kebin's Jonin-sensei catching him before he hit the ground Darui released a long sigh. "What does somebody not understand about homing, that fight was so drab?" The fellow Genin had skill and to be able to use a technique like that required a lot of training. Despite that, he was a one trick pony and relied too heavily on a Jutsu that had a major fault, resulting in the neglect of his other skills. He was forced to use his bloodline which he would of preferred to keep secret for the third task, 'Oh well. I have plenty of other technique to surprise them.'

There was a mixed reaction to the revelation of Darui's bloodline. On one side the Kumo nin obviously already knew about it while all the other Genin where either amazed or surprised at it. Kumo's Storm Release was notorious for its accurate yet destructive power so everybody knew how much of a threat it was. The thoughts of Mikoto summed up Darui, 'Storm Release as well as being the student of the Third Raikage. If he has black lightning too our team wouldn't stand a chance against him.' This wasn't even Chunin level ninja fighting let alone Genin. Her years of experience let her read the Suna nin quite easily when he wasn't using his Genjutsu. He was definitely no Genin and could give any Chunin a run for their money... and Darui took a direct punch like it was nothing.

'This is ridiculous. Genin were thrown into this tournament and had Jonin level opponents.' In her mind it shouldn't of been allowed. How could they host a tournament called to Chunin exams when the people that would make it to the last eight weren't Chunin. Putting these thoughts into the back of her mind to watch the next match she had already decided one thing, 'Team 7 our getting a tough month of training if they make it through.'

Dodai seeing Kebin carried away on a stretcher and Darui walking towards the stairs called the match, "Winner, Darui of Kumo. Contestants please look towards the TV screen." Doing as told the Genin heads all turned towards the large TV which had the jumbled yellow letters forming into the next match. Finally coming to a stop and ignoring the loud whoop, he finished, "Would Akatsuchi of Iwa and Anko Mitarashi of Konoha please make your way to the arena."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake, During Time Skip<span>**

THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD...

"NARUTO-KUN, COME OUT AND EXPERIENCE THE THRILL THAT IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH."

...

...

...

After the moments silence the only thing Guy could hear was a loud groan coming from one of the tenants. Thinking nothing of it he decided to enhance the power of youth. "NARUTO-KUN, DO NOT LET YOUR YOUTH WAIVER, EMBRACE THE YOUTH, BE THE YOUTH."

"Oh Kami, why did I talk to him that day." Naruto was still in bed and for good reason too, currently it was four in the morning and he was pretty sure normal people didn't get up for at least another two hours, "Argh, does he even sleep."He had made a mistake that day, he woke up early and Anko was in one of her angry moods and it wasn't like he could just talk to Itachi because he was visiting Sasuke. Being the active guy that he was he thought a morning jog around the village would do him good...then he met Guy.

Naruto let out yet another groan, "I knew he would find my house." He normally dealt with situations like this in a simple way; just waiting until the annoyance leaves or have Itachi or Anko answer, if the loud repetitive thudding sounds followed by the shouts of "NARUTO-KUN" were anything to go by, that wasn't an option. Getting out of bed he walked straight down the glass stairs with the goal of getting rid of Guy but he forgot one vital thing; he forgot to get dressed.

Opening the door with his attire consisting of nothing but boxers he asked the straightforward question, "What?"

Guy is a tall muscular man that gave off an aura of extreme youth. Having high check-bones, thick eyebrows and a signature black bowl haircut Guy considers himself the symbol of beauty, sadly his opposite gender doesn't agree with him. To match his beauty he wears an exceptional piece of clothing known as the Mighty Spandex of Truth...basically it was such a tight fit his orbs were visible, it wasn't like he was looking but Naruto noticed these and didn't notice his...member. He also wore the standard Konoha flak jacket, orange leg warmers and a red headband as a belt.

Instead of responding to the question Guy's eyes travelled downwards to the cloth-less form of Naruto, "AHH, A GREAT IDEA NARUTO-KUN. WHAT A BETTER WAY TO SHOWCASE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH THAN WEAR NOTHING AT ALL."

With widened eyes Naruto spoke frantically, "No, no, no don't do it Guy."... he was too late. "Guy...I'm gonah try and not overreact - but you're standing at my front door...a 7 year olds front door... at four o'clock in the morning wearing nothing but," he looked down to confirm what he was seeing, "wearing nothing but a G-string." Lowering his head in depression he internally mused, 'I've seen it all.'

Yet again, he was wrong.

"GUY-SENSEI, I KNEW I WOULD FIND YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T AT TRAINING GROUND ONE, TRAINING GROUND TWO, TRAINING GROUND THREE, TRAINING GROUND FOUR, TRAINING GROUND FIV-"

"ENOUGH." After his moment of uncontrolled rage Naruto simply sighed, it was too early in the morning for this and Guy would just keep going...'Wait why would Guy be looking for himself.' Raising his head slowly he saw something that would forever scar his brain; Guy had a son...and it was identical to him. Going into a semi unconscious state of thought it made Naruto question his very existence. 'Who would even have a kid with Guy or did he like...spawn it or something.'

It was then, against his will, the image of Guy doing pelvic thrusts around the village while screaming about the power of youth manifested inside his head. Adding onto his horrible trepidation the shouting voice of Guy echoed through his frazzling brain, "ONLY 6900 MORE PENETRATION THRUSTS AND KONOHA WILL BE FLOURISHING WITH ANOTHER SUBLIME GREEN BEAST." At the thought of that he gagged.

Now feeling ill he shook his head and refocused his eyes, taking in everything in front of him he stood like a statue before falling backwards unconscious. To his credit, the sight would have caused that reaction to anyone.

Standing outside his front door was the nearly naked form of Guy, but what was now different was the fact his young apprentice known as Rock Lee had followed his instructors example; he too decided to take off his clothes but there was a problem...where Guy wore a G-string... Lee wore nothing. Too top it all off they were youthfully hugging with an unbreakable Genjutsu of a golden beach and huge waves in their background.

* * *

><p>Waking up hours later, Naruto found himself propped up against a tree somewhere outside Konoha, if the setting sun was anything to go by he had been out the entire day. Groggily getting to his feet he held his arm against the tree to keep balance, it was then he heard the loud grunting sounds that could only come from one man..."Oh shit."<p>

"AHH, NARUTO-KUN, YOUR AWAKE. LET US SHOW ARE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BY JOGGING TO SUNA IN TWELVE HOURS." As usual the voice was filled with...youth and even though they were now standing next to each other, it was shouted with great intensity.

Naruto could still feel the taste of vomit in his mouth so he only groaned back.

Then came the joyous and ever exuberant voice of Lee, "NO GUY-SENSEI, LET US RUN TO SUNA AND BACK IN 5 HOURS." He finished with a trade mark thumbs up and a smile that somehow made a pinging noise.

Guy too returned the signature pose before saying, "LEE, YOU MAY NOT BE MY STUDENT YET, BUT FROM A FELLOW FOLLOWER OF YOUTH, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO PROUD."

Naruto simply looked at them with a disgruntled expression, "...I don't like either of you, in fact, I think I hate you."

Any travelers entering or leaving the village that night saw Rock Lee and Might Guy hanging over the entrance gates of Konoha by their thumbs all the while still screaming about the majestic springtime of youth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So my exams climaxed...(I know I'm far too immature when I laugh at this) so I was a little delayed writing this, then I originally wanted to include the first three fights into this chapter but I was already over 10K words and I like my chapters too be enjoyable to read, not a drag that just keeps going. As I'm writing this I'm about to go and continue my coursework so yeah, real busy.**

**Everyone was saying they wanted another Omake and personally I think a story has too contain the springtime of youth at some point, it's sort of like the holy grail of all youth, only in springtime...**

**Moving swiftly on!**

**I had to include Mangetsu; he was described as being the Itachi Uchiha of Kiri, he was even more prodigal that Suigetsu, he was unbelievably powerful considering he had complete mastery over all seven swords not to mention he was the leader of the Seven while being only a few years older than Suigetsu. Considering I want this tournament to be Jonin level rather than Chunin, not to mention be full of prodigy's he had to be included...plus he's awesome.**

**The chapter at the start with Itachi and Naruto is extremely important to what will happen later so make sure you know what happens during it, we got the Shinobi system summed up by Mikoto and all the cool stuff by the Raikage.**

**To those of you that were hoping for more progression out of this chapter and are a little frustrated…"Emm, sorry." I'm sort of frustrated too because I want to get to the flashy explosion and awesome fights/drama but characters needed to be set and introduced and certain topics had to be covered.**

**Okay, that's me and thank you all for reading, goodnight or good morning... I don't even know any more-Necro.**


End file.
